Entre un ángel y un lobo
by Orcrist1974
Summary: Un fanfic sobre el triángulo amoroso Valentine (el ángel) Jocelyn y Luke (el lobo). Una visión personal sobre estos personajes que son, en el fondo, bastante conflictivos. Este fic está en mi página y en un blog con su banda sonora y fotos :) Eso
1. Introducción

**Protagonistas**

Jocelyn/ Lena Headey

Valentine/ Jonathan Rhys Meyers

Luke/ Aidan Turner

* * *

><p><strong>Entre un ángel y un lobo<strong>

Obviamente que para el fic he modificado algunas realidades sobre el mundo de Cazadores de Sombras, y de la historia original de Cassandra Clare. La realidad es la que yo escribo en mis historias, y en el caso de los fics, modifico algunas cosas en favor de la historia pero respetando el espíritu de la obra original.

**Fic Ilustrado::**

entreunangelyunolobo. blogspot. com

Me gusta publicar en blogs, porque pongo las fotografías, y el tipo de letra y tamaño más favorable.

Además es donde les pongo su banda sonora :)

Así que es bueno, que la comunidad Fanfiction también lo conozca.

* * *

><p><strong>Pagina Facebook<strong>:: facebook/ shadowhuntersthecircle


	2. Chapter 1- Escape de Idris

Lucian huyó de la batalla en la Ciudad de Cristal porque Jocelyn ya no estaba allí y temió lo peor.

Jocelyn huyó primero, después de un encontronazo con Valentine le dijo que no quería verlo nunca más y se fue del Círculo, abandonándolo a él y sus compañeros en plena batalla.

Él ahora temía que eso acarreara que Valentine, en su estado de ira y de rebeldía, tomara venganza contra ella, así que debía ir por ella y evitar una desgracia mayor.

En forma de lobo, Lucian también se desentendió de sus compañeros, dejando a muchos a merced de la muerte, y fue hacia donde creía que iba Jocelyn: a la casa de sus padres donde estaba el pequeño Jonathan, apenas un bebé de meses de nacido.

El nacimiento de Jonathan fue lo que impulsó a Valentine a hacer estallar su Levantamiento, para tener un mundo libre de Subterráneos, demonios y demás aberraciones donde su hijo reinara. Valentine tomaría el poder de Idris y se levantaría como regente total, bajo un orden de pureza nefilim.

Pero Jocelyn no estaba de acuerdo con esas ideas, ni tampoco Lucian, porque esas ideas del jefe del Círculo significaban un exterminio masivo de seres inocentes.

-LUCIAN-

El lobo se detuvo pues una voz lo llamaba. Enseguida descubrió a Jocelyn oculta tras unos árboles en plena noche.

-¡Jocelyn ¿Estás bien?- el lobo hablaba con dificultad pero hablaba.

-Ven, Lucian- ella salió de su escondite, cargando su estela y cuchillo serafín que destilaba sangre muy firmemente apretados en sus manos.

Ella le pidió que la acompañara y ambos continuaron el camino hacia la casa que no estaba lejos.

-Lucian ¡Ayúdame!- iba diciendo –¡Voy a dejar a Valentine! ¡Y él ya lo sabe!-

Asustado él la apoyaría en todo, de hecho, estaba algo aliviado por eso.

-Voy a llevarme a Jonathan, ayúdame. ¡Debemos escapar todos rápidamente!-

Acción peligrosa, Jocelyn abandonaría a Valentine llevándose a Jonathan, porque no quería que su bebé estuviera en manos de un hombre cruel con ideas tan erróneas. Ella no quería más estar con Valentine.

En medio de la oscuridad un resplandor rojizo y un olor a humo los alarmaron a los dos, pues eran los presagios de un espectáculo horroroso.

El hombre lobo ya era humano otra vez y con su mano sucia y sudada detiene por el brazo a la desesperada mujer:

-¡Cuidado Jocelyn!-

Llegaron demasiado tarde, allá estaba la casa de los padres de Jocelyn sumergida en un humo terrible y los restos del fuego aún iluminaban el bosque.

Fue inútil detenerla, ella se zafó de sus manos y corrió hacia la casa entre gritos. Detrás de ella iba Lucian vigilando que nadie más estuviera cerca.

No tenían mucho tiempo, la gente de La Clave llegaría allí tarde o temprano.

-¡JONATHAN!- oyó el grito desgarrado de la mujer y Lucian sintió que se le congelaba el corazón. Entró a la casa y no vio allí más que destrucción, y el pálido espíritu de la muerte presente en todas partes.

La encontró a ella tirada en el piso y dos cuerpos quemados estaban allí. Pero él se equivocó al pensar que Jocelyn gritaba sólo por ver los cuerpos de sus padres muertos… había algo peor que ver.

Cuando se acercó a ella para consolarla, Jocelyn cargaba algo entre sus brazos y lo que vio lo hizo querer vomitar del horror…

Ella aferraba enfermizamente los despojos de un pequeño bebé muerto y quemado, y un momento de locura se adueñó de los dos.

Los ruidos de la batalla llegaban hasta la casa, Lucian salió del shock al fin pues no tenían mucho tiempo. Jonathan estaba muerto, y ya no había nada que hacer. Todos estaban muertos.

-Valentine los mató a todos, lo mató, a mi bebé, ese monstruo lo mató… ¿Cómo pudo?- repetía Jocelyn fuera de sí, con el rostro negro de las cenizas y el sucio y los ojos desorbitados. Solamente Lucian tenía voluntad para hacer algo.

-Vámonos, Jocelyn, no tenemos tiempo-

-¡NO! ¡Déjame morir aquí. No me queda más nada!- rugió con furia y no soltaba el cadáver del bebé.

Lucian tuvo que usar su fuerza para sacar a Jocelyn de allí, ella no razonaba.

-Tienes mucho por vivir, no dejaré que te maten a ti también- insistía él.

-¡Lo mataré, lo juro!-

A la fuerza logra sacarla de la casa en ruinas, y escaparon por parajes del bosque que sólo el hombre lobo conocía y era experto en usar. Aferrando a Jocelyn con fuerza entre sus brazos se la llevó lejos.

Ella estaba en un fuerte shock y no reaccionaba de ninguna manera.

Todo estaba perdido allí para ellos dos.

Tal vez el único lugar a donde podían salvarse era el mundo de los humanos, huir de Idris, donde ya de por sí ellos estaban desterrados por haber pertenecido al Círculo traidor.

Al mundo humano irían, Jocelyn y Lucian estaban solos.

Y serían perseguidos implacablemente si Valentine lograba sobrevivir y escapar de La Clave.

* * *

><p>Fanfic en blog: ENTREUNANGELYUNLOBO Blogspot<p> 


	3. Chapter 2 - Mundo desconocido

El bosque estaba plagado de Cazadores de Sombras de la Clave, persiguiendo a los renegados del Círculo. Al parecer se habían robado la Copa Mortal.

-Jocelyn ¿Tú sabes dónde está la Copa Mortal? ¿La tiene Valentine?- ocultos los dos veían pasar caballos y caballos que iban con jinetes a la caza, dispuestos a matar.

-Valentine quería la copa para hacer cosas horribles, Lucian ¿Cómo no me di cuenta antes? Ahora es demasiado tarde- ella apenas podía pensar. Había recuperado un poco de lucidez después del shock- Demasiado tarde y todo es culpa mía-

-¿Sabes dónde está la copa, Josie?- insistía él con un sudor frío recorriéndole la frente.

-No lo sé. Yo lo vi a él con ella y mezclaba su sangre con la de demonios. Valentine se volvió loco, Lucian, totalmente loco- Jocelyn temblaba incontrolablemente pensando que el hombre al que ella tanto amó había hecho lo que había hecho y se había vuelto ese demonio–Nos matará-

-No- Lucian la tomó por los brazos y de nuevo emprendieron el camino –Vamos, yo sé donde hay un portal. Debemos llegar a él-

-¡No escaparemos!- herida y agotada Jocelyn no tenía deseos de vivir más, pero Lucian la obligó.

Juntos tomaron el camino que iba a la Ciudad de Cristal otra vez.

-¿A dónde vamos?- al ver eso ella se negaba. A penas habían logrado escapar ella y Lucian con vida de la revuelta, volver allá era lo último que quería –¡Allá no podemos volver, Lucian!-

-Al portal, Jocelyn. Vamos, sé como llegar-

Jocelyn accedió, porque lo que menos quería en el mundo era volver a a saber de Cazadores de Sombras o de Idris. No quería volver a ser nefilim nunca más.

Nadie sabía qué había sido de Valentine y los demás, de Hodge, Maryse, Robert o Blackwell, pero por lo que se veía la Clave estaba en batalla contra ellos. Los ciudadanos de Alacante estaban aterrorizados y no prestaban atención a los dos fugitivos que se escurrían por una callejuela que iba al castillo de la Hechicera Hada. Largo camino y no sabían cómo tenían las energías para seguir corriendo y llegar hasta allí, pero lo hicieron.

Encontraron muerte allí, sólo cadáveres mutilados y calcinados. Las hadas estaban todas muertas.

Lucian arrastraba a Jocelyn con mucha más fuerza y energía, y de no haber sido por eso, ella hubiera perecido allí también.

Llegaron hasta una fuente que se levantaba en medio de la entrada al castillo, de aguas azules y amarillas.

Un escape al mundo Mundano no era lo ideal, pero era su única salvación.

Habían llegado milagrosamente y las aguas estaban allí enfrente…

Un rugido. Lucian y Jocelyn voltearon hacia la oscuridad de las calles con ojos muy abiertos…

Congelados no se atrevieron a moverse. El rugido sonó otra vez muy cerca de sus espaldas.

-¡Corre!- gritó ella apenas vio la silueta moverse en la noche: un monstruo enorme estaba allí, algo que parecía mitad licántropo mitad demonio, tal vez algún engendro que había creado el Círculo con la Copa Mortal–¡Corre!- ella fue la que hizo reaccionar a Lucian y ante el primer movimiento la bestia se lanzó contra ellos, que se arrojaron hacia la fuente.

Silencio y una bruma negra los envolvió, apretados de las manos sentían que los separaban pero Lucian no soltaba la mano de Jocelyn.

Ante sus ojos se presentaba ahora una autopista llena de luces de carros que transitaban a velocidad en ambas direcciones. Los dos recién llegados no soltaban sus manos, aturdidos se habían quedado parados al borde de aquel camino intimidante y peligroso.

Jocelyn giró la cabeza y miró hacia atrás con angustia, creyendo que el monstruo se venía sobre ellos con sus fauces abiertas… No había nada.

Solamente un viento frío y una ladera que se extendía hasta llegar a otra autopista.

Al fin reaccionan, Lucian apartándola a ella de la cercanía de la autopista y estudiando su alrededor, dice:

-Estamos aquí, llegamos…-

Una ciudad enorme e intimidante estaba al fondo, bastante cerca de ellos.

-Llegamos…- repitió él incrédulo -¿Está bien?- preocupado cerciora que ella no esté herida.

Jocelyn asiente con un gesto pero no quita los ojos de la ciudad.

-¿Qué haremos aquí?-

-No lo sé- fue lo que respondió.

* * *

><p>Fanfic en blog: ENTREUNANGELYUNLOBO Blogspot<p> 


	4. Chapter 3 - Juramento de venganza

Robert y Maryse eran los mejores cazadores de sombras al servicio de Valentine que pudiera haber en Idris. Eran los dos fuertes y letales.

Hacía poco que se habían casado, y planeaban un futuro de gloria Nefilim para sus hijos en un Idris puro y limpio de subterráneos.

Cuando llegaron a la finca de los Fairchild, encontraron todo quemado hasta los cimientos. No había rastros de Jocelyn en ninguna parte, Valentine les había ordenado buscarla y llevarla a donde él, pero esa misión no iba a poder llevarse a cabo.

Después de la pelea que tuvieron en el palacio de la Ciudad de Cristal, después de que ella hubiera abandonado el Círculo, Valentine entró en una crisis pues su parabatai, Lucian Greymark, era quien había ayudado a su esposa a conspirar contra él.

Pero lo peor estaba por venir.

* * *

><p>El hombre estaba parado en el umbral de un enorme castillo gris que se dibujaba contra el cielo enrojecido por el fuego y la sangre de la batalla, y una enorme capa negra cubría toda su figura.<p>

El Levantamiento había fracaso gracias a su propia gente, gracias a su propia esposa. La mujer que tanto había amado lo había traicionado cruelmente, su parabatai lo había traicionado….

Y La Clave estaba detrás de ellos, así que no podría estar allí por mucho tiempo más.

No tardó en divisar la silueta de Robert Lightwood alta y majestuosa que se acercaba por el camino. Sabía que se encontrarían allí.

-¿Jocelyn?- preguntó sin esperar a que el hombre y su esposa, que venía más atrás, terminaran de llegar -¿Dónde está?-

Robert no decía palabra alguna.

-¿Viva, muerta? ¿Dónde?- inquiría implacable. Robert no respondía, estaba atónito.

-Maryse ¿Dónde está?- severamente Valentine le pregunta a Maryse ahora.

-Jocelyn huyó, no está muerta- ella respondió con frialdad.

A Valentine le temblaron los labios. Evadió la mirada de sus matones.

-Imposible ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros?- gruñó negando con la cabeza y enfocó su atención en el castillo –Aquí íbamos a vivir, si yo hubiera tomado el poder. Ella, yo y mi hijo- suspiró –No ¿Cómo pudo huir? No es posible-

-Jocelyn huyó, Valentine. Nos traicionó- Maryse no tenía pelos en la legua para callar aunque su esposo le lanzara miradas nerviosas –Y huyó con Lucian-

Un giro violento hizo que Valentine encarara a sus dos matones otra vez, y eso hizo retroceder a Robert y a Maryse.

-Tú lo sospechabas- al fin Robert hablaba, tratando de defenderse de una posible acusación. Valentine se acercó a él y con brusquedad lo sujeta por el cuello de la chaqueta. Pero Robert no calló –Por eso te llevaste a Jonathan y le hiciste creer que lo habías matado, admítelo. Sabías que ella te iba a dejar con Lucian llevándose a tu hijo-

Ambos estaban armados con espadas filosas y cuchillos y Maryse era ahora quién temía un ataque de Valentine ante aquellas palabras terribles. No se quedó de brazos cruzados:

-No es momento para esto, Valentine, déjalo. Hay que huir. Nosotros también tenemos que huir, Hodge ya nos ha abierto el portal y nos espera, pues ya la sentencia está dictaminada: estamos desterrados de Idris, condenados a muerte si permanecemos aquí-

-Hodge nos dijo que el portal ya había sido usado. Hodge y Jonathan, tu hijo está con él, vamos- continuó Robert, quien como hombre no podía evitar sentir empatía por su jefe.

Valentine le quitó los ojos de encima a Maryse y volvió a Robert. Tenía esa mirada azul inyectada de sangre y las ojeras que la bordeaban eran negras.

-Entonces fue por allí que Lucian se llevó a mi esposa ¿No es así, Robert?- con voz de serpiente Valentine taladraba a Robert con sus terribles ojos –Por ese portal-

Era difícil para el hombre hablarle claro sobre la traición de su mejor amigo, sobre la huída de Jocelyn por culpa de la influencia de Lucian Graymark…. a Robert le costaban las palabras:

-Así es, los vieron, la gente de Alacante… - confesó la comprobada realidad –Cuando veníamos para acá nos enteramos, los vieron, a Lucian y a Jocelyn entrar al palacio de la reina hechicera Hada-

La furia en Valentine se había transformado en una profunda tristeza, en debilidad y agotamiento. Sus manos ya no sujetaban con fuerza a Robert. Estaba demasiado agotado.

-Tú tienes la Copa Mortal, tú tienes a Jonathan. Estás con más ventajas que ella, Valentine- Maryse trataba de aplacarlo, pero sus razonamientos no surtían efecto en el hombre.

Los ojos azules del líder del Círculo se extraviaron en el castillo que tenía enfrente, y una nube de ensoñaciones cegaron su realidad. Se apartó de los dos Nefilims, dándoles la espalda.

Había una realidad que lo abrumaba: Jocelyn merecía morir, pero no podía odiarla, la amaba demasiado a pesar de la cruel traición.

-Está escapando de mí pero no lo logrará- dijo al fin, en una voz siniestra y apenas audible para Maryse y Robert –Será mía otra vez, se la arrancaré a Lucian porque ella es mía y de nadie más. Mía-

Entonces Valentine volteó hacia los dos Nefilims, y estos vieron en su rostro los ojos de un demonio.

-¡ES MÍA!-les gritó histérico.

Y sintieron miedo.

Pero muy adentro y a pesar de todo también sintieron algo de pena por aquellos dos que fueron una vez sus amigos, porque les esperaba algo terrible.

-¿Y Lucian?- Robert se atrevió a preguntar con cierto regocijo pues sabía la respuesta muy bien.

-Nos iremos de Idris, sí, por el mismo portal, al mismo lugar a donde fueron ellos- respondía, arrastrando las palabras con sadismo- Y los cazaremos. Lucian es un "hombre" muerto-

Respiró profundo y parecía más tranquilo.

-No descansaré hasta matar a Lucian Graymark- sentenció.

Los tres Cazadores de Sombras del Círculo abandonaban el camino, emprendían su marcha hacia el exilio, dejando tras de sí una estela de muerte y destrucción, y con la Clave pisándole los talones. Se internaban en la neblina del bosque aledaño y Robert y Maryse no se imaginaban que detrás del terrible juramento que había hecho Valentine no había furia sino más bien dolor, pues en su rostro habían lágrimas.

Lágrimas de un corazón roto que se escondería totalmente detrás de la venganza.

A Valentine no le importaba tanto el fracaso del Levantamiento, no le importaba la Copa Mortal, su frío corazón había sido atravesado por el cuchillo ardiente de la traición de amor que había sufrido y la idea de perder a Jocelyn para siempre.

Pero su dolor lo aplacaría con una venganza terrible.


	5. Chapter 4 - Nueva York

Jocelyn y Lucian no sabían a dónde ir, los carros pasaban velozmente frente a ellos como si no les importara atropellarlos.

Tal vez así era, de hecho, habían llegado a un mundo donde no podían existir.

Casi hipnotizada, Jocelyn se aferra al brazo de Lucian, porque estaba aterrada, todavía deseaba morirse, irse a donde estaba su hijo Jonathan, a donde Valentine lo había mandado cruelmente.

Ella todavía no podía creerlo, que el hombre que lo engendró, el hombre que tan dulcemente había estado con ella tantas noches dejándole a esa unión el regalo de amor que es un hijo… ese mismo hombre lo haya matado.

Las imágenes de la noche de bodas, en la mansión que Valentine había comprado para ella, golpeaban su mente en ese momento.

Ella esa noche temblaba, era tímida y virginal, y Valentine vestía un traje blanco tan elegante que parecía un príncipe. La besaba gentilmente en los labios, en su cuello haciéndola gemir, y poco a poco le quitaba la ropa, adueñándose de su virginidad…

Todo ese amor, algo que una mujer nunca olvidaba, su primer hombre, y el que la hizo madre: Se sacudió violentamente los recuerdos: ahora sólo había odio. Ése, el que había engendrado en su vientre, se lo había quitado todo cruelmente.

Muerto, muerto, jamás podría borrarse de su mente la imagen del pequeño cadáver tirado junto al de sus abuelos.

La mano apretaba el brazo de Lucian mientras las corrientes de aire los sacudía fuertemente. Lucian la aparta de la autopista pues Jocelyn parecía estar dando pasos cada vez más cerca del peligroso transitar de los automóviles neoyorquinos.

-¿A dónde iremos ahora?- al fin reacciona -¿A dónde iremos, Lucian? No tenemos nada- tenía los ojos perdidos y un inmenso deseo de morir.

No tenían dónde ir y no tenían dinero, que era lo que movía el todo mundo mundano.

Lucian se la llevaba por el borde de la autopista hasta llegar a un puente que iba a Manhattan. No sabían cuál era exactamente, porque no conocían ninguna dirección, no conocían los nombres de las calles o puentes de aquella enorme ciudad.

Y no tenían tiempo.

Los ojos de Lucian enseguida se clavaron en unobjetivo, y ante eso, hizo que se detuvieran junto a una valla mientras se mantenía en alerta:

-Espera aquí- le dijo a Jocelyn.

-¿A dónde vas?-

Jocelyn no entendía qué iba a hacer él. Sus ojos buscaron en la dirección hacia donde él tenía puesta su atención y distinguió que había un automóvil azul parado al borde de la autopista más adelante.

-¿Qué no es eso uno de esos policías de las calles?-balbuceó.

-Espérame aquí y no hagas nada- le ordenaba Lucian.

-Lucian ¿Qué haces?- ella le tomó del brazo otra vez–No te acerques a los mundanos-

-Espérame aquí, Jocelyn. Yo te cuidaré, te lo dije-

Ella ya sospechaba lo que él iba a hacer.

Había una patrulla estacionada en la autopista, probablemente vigilando o esperando atrapar algún prófugo o algo. En Nueva York, eso era muy común.

El gordo policía vestido de negro esperaba sentado tras el volante mientras oía en la radio las transmisiones de la comisaría. Estaba estacionado en un lugar donde solamente transitaban automóviles, es por eso que el hombre se sorprende cuando descubre que alguien venía caminando hacia él desde algún lugar de la orilla.

El policía se baja del automóvil y espera.

Un hombre muy extraño se acercaba a él efectivamente, y a pesar de que era joven y no tenía mal aspecto, al policía le dio muy mala espina.

Posó su mano sobre el arma y dijo:

-Oiga ¿Lo puedo ayudar en algo? Este no es lugar para transeúntes-

Lucian se acercó más sin decir nada, lo que puso en alerta al policía, y cuando Lucian al fin estuvo bajo la luz de una farola que le iluminaba todo el rostro, el policía dio un sobresalto: el hombre joven tenía ahora otro rostro, un rostro demoníaco con encendidos ojos amarillos.

-¡Dios mío!- exclama a pesar de que jamás en su vida fue religioso ni mucho menos. Pero ante una visión tan antinatural como aquella solamente podía pensar en Dios.

Pero el policía no alcanzó a decir más nada porque Lucian le saltó encima con ferocidad y en un dos por tres deja inconsciente al hombre de un zarpazo.

De no haber estado Jocelyn atrás observando todo, él hubiera matado al mundano y se lo hubiera comido, porque tenía mucha hambre. Pero Lucian jamás haría algo así frente a Jocelyn, lo avergonzaba demasiado.

-¡LUCIAN!- ella gritaba horrorizada, ya no toleraba ver más violencia.

El policía herido e inconsciente queda tirado a un lado de su auto, Lucian rápidamente le quita las llaves, la cartera, todo lo quetenía encima y se monta en la patrulla, la enciende y el auto avanza para buscar a su amiga y compañera:

-Ven, rápido, móntate- la llama desde el auto- Vamos ¡No podemos quedarnos aquí!-

Ella obedece a pesar de todo, aunque no le quita los ojos al hombre herido tirado junto a la autopista, sintiendo naúseas.

-Estará bien, tranquila, no lo maté. Solamente necesitaba su dinero y su automóvil- le explicaba él.

-¿Por qué haces todo esto?-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué haces todo esto por mí?- ella fue más directa –¿Por qué me salvas?-

-Porque somos amigos de toda la vida, por eso ¿Tú no harías lo mismo por mí?-

-Supongo…- aquella pregunta la acongojó. Ella no había hecho nada para evitar que Lucian fuera mordido por un hombre lobo. Ella tampoco supo lo que Valentine había hecho con él, y si lo hubiera hecho estaba demasiado enamorada de su esposo como para pensar que estaba mal. Se sintió fatal.

-Lamento que hayas visto eso- reconoció Lucian muy avergonzado,todavía con rastros de sangre en sus manos. Jocelyn era un ángel hermoso y él en cambio era un animal, una bestia.

Manejaba sin rumbo por una calle transitada -Pero mira, tenemos algo de dinero-

-Robamos-

-No, robé yo, no tú-

Hicieron silencio. Él manejaba ahora con un destino en específico.

-No nos irá mal, ya lo verás. Aquí estamos mejor que en Idris. Éste es un mundo enorme, no nos encontrarán-

Ella parecía ensimismada, observando el paisaje que pasaba por la ventana. Era un lugar amenazante aunque decían que los mundanos no eran ningún peligro para un nefilim. Tal vez Lucian tenía razón, y estar con él la reconfortaba.

Y muy a tiempo se habían alejado ellos de allí, porque por el portal venían otros exiliados de Idris, atravesando mundos para llegar a Nueva York.


	6. Chapter 5 - El adiós

El policía reacciona y trata de pararse con dificultad del suelo, sucio y pantanoso. Tenía todo su uniforme manchado de sangre, y sentía su hombro derecho y cuello entumecido y ardiente. El arma seguía guardada en la pistolera pues nunca llegó a sacarla. Pero ahora su preocupación era otra: Tenía una herida en alguna parte del hombro, y aunque no pudiera vérsela sabía que era profunda y grande.

¿Cómo pudo aquel hombre demoníaco hacerle semejante herida? Se preguntaba el mundano. No tenía idea, pero se estremeció de pies a cabeza pues lo que le había sucedido esa noche era algo totalmente sobrenatural, y ahora se encontraba allí solo, sin patrulla y desangrándose.

No tenía modo alguno de llamar a nadie, todo se había quedado dentro de la patrulla.

El hombre estaba muy débil como para intentar detener algún vehículo de la autopista, pero tal vez no tendría que hacer eso: Por el mismo lugar por donde vio llegar al hombre que lo atacó venía alguien más, de hecho era un grupo de gente y venían todos caminando hacia él.

* * *

><p>-¿Dónde estamos?- Valentine no reconoció el lugar a donde habían llegado. Era intimidante, una enorme autopista llena de carros que pasaban a gran velocidad era todo lo que veía.<p>

-En Nueva York. Aquí llegaron ellos- le explicó Blackwell, y Valentine observa con curiosidad la enorme ciudad iluminada que tenían enfrente de ellos.

-¡Miren, allá hay alguien!- Hodge que estaba más adelante, había encontrado algo en la vía.

Después de cruzar el portal, los sobrevivientes del Círculo llegaban a Nueva York por el mismo sitio por donde Jocelyn y Lucian lo habían hecho.

Iban todos vestidos con sus negras armaduras, sucias de la batalla, y peligrosas armas. Así los vio el policía apenas el farol de la autopista los ilumina con su luz de neón, un grupo de rockeros vestidos de negro caminando por el borde de la autopista, y uno de ellos cargaba un bebé en sus brazos.

-Rayos ¿Y ahora quiénes son ustedes?- resopló el hombre que estaba sentado en el borde de la autopista, se había quitado la chaqueta para ponérsela sobre el cuello y así detener el sangrado que tenía.

Valentine con sus fríos ojos azules observa que el mundano estaba herido, y que la herida que el policía tenía en el hombro y parte del cuello claramente eran profundas cortadas causadas por el zarpazo de una mano armada de garras.

-Lucian estuvo aquí- le dijo a sus secuaces con su siniestra voz. Cargaba con celo al bebé en sus brazos y no tenía intenciones de soltarlo por nada.

El Círculo rodea al hombre herido, formando como un muro "humano" alrededor de él. Los automóviles que transitaban por allí tenían la vista bloqueada por ellos.

El policía definitivamente estaba aterrado puesto que aquellos extraños hombres llevaban consigo largas y brillantes espadas. Intentó sacar su arma, pero, ante un gesto de Valentine, Hodge y Pangborn el policía es detenido. Los dos hombres sujetaron al policía con fuerza, haciendo que le fuera imposible moverse.

-Dime algo, mundano- le habló Valentine -¿Acaso viste por aquí a un hombre y una mujer llegar por donde nosotros mismos llegamos?-

-Tal vez- hablaba el prisionero con mucha dificultad, pues Hodge y Pangborn le cortaban la respiración y además le dolía mucho la herida. Lo habían obligado a arrodillarse frente a Valentine.

-¿Por dónde se fueron? Dime- le pregunta éste.

-Se llevaron mi patrulla, es todo lo que sé. No pude ver más, pues si no han notado, ese hombre me hirió- protestaba el prisionero, forcejeando contra sus captores.

Valentine suelta un bufido con fastidio, voltea hacia Maryse que estaba detrás de él y le dice:

-Mátalo, quiero su cabeza-

Maryse titubea. El hombre era sólo un mundano, y un mundano ante Valentine era como un subterráneo. Solamente un insecto al cual aplastar con el pie.

-¿Por qué tengo que hacerlo yo?- preguntó molesta. Ante esa reacción Valentine le clava los ojos con un brillo asesino.

-Eres del Círculo ¿No es así Maryse?- rasguñaba las palabras –Si no eres capaz, si no haces lo que yo te digo, no debes estar aquí entonces. No eres del Círculo, por lo tanto nuestra enemiga-

Después de intercambiar una mirada con su esposo, ella saca su espada serafin de brillante filo plateado y con un ligero movimiento, rápido y fuerte, decapita al policía que estaba sujeto por Hodge y Pangborn.

Valentine sonríe satisfecho mientras que con una mano sostiene la cabeza que le ofrecía Maryse, pero el bebé empieza a llorar desesperadamente en sus brazos.

-Debemos ir al Instituto antes de que ellos lleguen, si es que van para allá- Robert habló, a propósito del hecho de que la Clave tenía uno de sus Institutos ubicado allí en Nueva York.

-Ninguno de nosotros puede ir allí. Esos traidores no irán para allá- siseó Valentine. Con desprecio observa la cabeza del policía por un rato, luego decide arrojarla a la autopista –Sin embargo…- pensó.

El Círculo comenzó a caminar, lejos de la visión de los automóviles y del cadáver. El bebé lloraba inquieto, pero con todo el ruido de la ciudad, apenas se oía su llanto.

-No puedo permitir que crezca como un exiliado ¡Eso no lo voy a permitir! Él debe crecer en el Instituto- Valentine trataba de calmar a Jonathan, pero muy adentro de él decía "necesita a su madre" –Pero yo no podré estar con él…-

Los demás hicieron silencio, después de la frialdad que había en su rostro ahora se cruzaba una sombra de tristeza.

-Ustedes dos pueden salvarse, junto con su pequeño hijo. Pero yo no- les decía a Robert y Maryse.

-La Clave lo tiene, a mi Alec- a Maryse se le quebró la voz. Los Lightwood había dejado a su hijo con poco tiempo de nacido en lugar seguro en Idris cuando estalló el Levantamiento.

-Así es, ustedes deben rendirse ante ellos. Entonces podrán recuperar a Alexander y tener su familia aquí en el Instituto- había que hacer planes, habrían cambios para todos -Yo lo perdí todo- murmuraba ahora el jefe del Círculo con dolor en su voz y en sus ojos, distrayendo su mirada hacia la ciudad de Nueva York –Perdí a mi familia, me traicionaron. Tenía preparado un futuro de gloria para todos nosotros, pero Jocelyn me dio la espalda. Ahora no puedo hacer mucho-

-Pero… Valentine ¿Qué…?- El Círculo preguntaba.

-Tampoco puedo estar con mi hijo porque no puedo pretender que sea un perseguido como yo. Quiero que crezca a salvo, y eso sólo lo puedo lograr teniéndolo en el Instituto, junto con otros niños. Nadie sabrá quién es él-

Era una decisión muy difícil.

-Necesito que ustedes se entreguen a La Clave y logren que los perdonen, que los asignen al Instituto. De nada me sirve que sean unos prófugos igual, y ustedes no quieren eso, perder a Alexander… -meditó sus palabras que no le eran fáciles- Así podrán cuidar de Jonathan. Será como su hijo adoptivo-

Todos estaban sorprendidos ante la fortaleza de Valentine, que aunque fuera el Nefilim más cruel que haya existido, lo que más le importaba en la vida era Jonathan (y Jocelyn también)

-Lo haremos- dijo Robert.

-Mi hijo no sabrá quién es su madre, y no puede saber que yo soy su padre al menos mientras considere que sea peligroso. Los Morgenstern estamos condenados, por eso no será un Morgenstern, al menos no por un tiempo-

-Eres fuerte- le dijo Maryse -¿Qué piensas hacer tú?-

-Pero no crean que estoy dispuesto a rendirme así. Jocelyn está confundida, por culpa de Lucian. Yo los buscaré así me tome años, y recuperaré a mi familia, a Jocelyn y a Jonathan así sea dentro de 20 años. Tenemos tiempo-

Tal vez Valentine divagaba pero en ese momento tan duro estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su venganza. Miró al bebé al que entregaría a los Lightwood.

-Estaré con él, tal vez no como su padre, pero no lo dejaré-

Hodge, Robert y Maryse estaban perturbados por aquellas declaraciones.

-Por ahora tengo que decirle adiós a mi hijo. Nos tenemos que separar-

Tal vez Valentine divagaba pero en ese momento tan duro estaba dispuesto a cumplir con su venganza. Miró al bebé al que entregaría a los Lightwood.


	7. Chapter 6 - Extraños en la ciudad

Aquellos dos eran unos extraños que acababan de aparecerse en las afueras de la ciudad de Nueva York. Nadie sabía de dónde venían y los más supersticiosos se santiguaban cuando los veían pasar.

Eran un hombre y una mujer de apariencia muy humana pero había algo en ellos que delataba su naturaleza sobrenatural.

El dinero que habían tomado del policía les alcanzaba para un alojamiento, pero ¿Cómo harían con la comida? En el mundo humano todo tenía que comprarse, todo, incluso la vida. No había supervivencia alguna si no había dinero para eso.

Lucian tendría que robar para poder sobrevivir, pero de eso no querían hablar.

Un pequeño motel de mala muerte estaba en el camino y faltaba muy poco para el amanecer. Debían esconderse, y para poder ahorrar el dinero, Lucian y Jocelyn tendrían que alquilar solamente una habitación.

Incluso alquilando una habitación el dinero que tenían solamente les alcazaba para tres noches sin incluir la comida.

-Eso es lo de menos- opinaba Lucian presentando una actitud positiva y más relajada. Jocelyn estaba muy distante y en casi nada le hablaba.

-No robes, Lucian- le dijo al fin después de estar en la habitación oscura y silente por un largo rato –Ya has hecho demasiado por mí, no permitiré que sigas cometiendo crímenes por mi culpa-

-No es tu culpa, Josie, los dos estamos en la misma situación, tengo que hacer esto por mí también ¿Qué crees que puedo hacer yo?-

Ella no respondió, se limitó a estar sentada en la gastada cama con la mirada clavada en la mesa de noche, ausente. Él mientras investigaba el lugar, vigilaba por la ventana y contaba el dinero que le quedaba.

También tenía la pistola con algunas balas.

La patrulla del policía la habían dejado abandonada lejos de allí.

El barrio se veía bastante sucio y conglomerado, pero eso era beneficioso.

Recayendo otra vez en lo perturbada que pudiera estar ella, Lucian se sienta en la cama y le dice:

-No podemos regresar a Idris. Sin embargo no sé qué pasaría si tratásemos de hablar con la Clave y explicarle la verdad… tal vez nos indultarían…-

-No quiero saber nada de Idris, Lucian- habló Jocelyn – No quiero saber nada de Nefilims... no quiero, no quiero, no quiero-

-Tranquila-

-Lo último que quiero es volver allá, es ser una Cazadora de Sombras...- le dijo con furia tajante.

- Acuérdate, yo no soy un Nefilim ya…Soy un condenado Subterráneo-

-Y yo no quiero ser una Nefilim como él- con ojos encendidos, ella le clava la mirada que Lucian sintió un poco de temor. No soportaba ver a Jocelyn así, porque ella siempre fue amable con él. Cuando todo el mundo le dio la espalda por ser un hombre lobo, solamente Jocelyn lo ayudó y siempre fue su amiga.

Tenía terror de perder el cariño y la amistad de ella, así que él era capaz de soportar y hacer cualquier cosa con tal de que eso no ocurriera. Con tal de que nunca Jocelyn se alejara de él.

-No tienes nada de qué preocuparte. Estamos a salvo aquí y lejos de los Cazadores de Sombras- la reconfortaba con su grave voz –Ya no tienes que ser nefilim, estamos exiliados de la Clave. Ya no le servimos, ni yo, ni tú, ni nadie del Círculo-

-El Círculo ahora seguirá su propia ley, la ley de él y tal eso sea mucho peor, Lucian- soltó ella con ojos brillantes.

-Olvídate de eso, ya no es asunto de nosotros. Estamos en el mundo humano, y entre ellos estamos a salvo también ¿No te das cuenta de cómo nos miran? Saben que somos algo extraño, por eso no nos molestarán. Nos dejarán en paz-

-El Círculo también está exiliado, ellos estarán aquí también. ¡Éste será su nuevo reinado y eso es mucho peor!… No estamos a salvo, los humanos no estarán a salvo-

La habitación era sencilla, el motel tranquilo y solitario a pesar de estar en un barrio de las afueras de Nueva York bulliciosos y de mala muerte, donde las pandillas y los narcotraficantes abundaban. Pero para Lucian y Jocelyn era un lugar agradable que en nada se parecía al infierno que habían dejado atrás.

-La Tierra es mucho más grande que Idris, no será fácil encontrarnos todos aquí-

La seguridad de Lucian la ayudaba, él era quien la mantenía viva. Porque Jocelyn no tenía voluntad para vivir más, se movía como si fuera un zombie, un ser muerto sin alma.

Muy cansada se recuesta de la cama y se queda dormida.

Lucian estaba también agotado pero en vez de acostarse prefirió quedarse despierto pensando, poniendo todas las ideas en orden. Tratando recuperar un poco de cordura después de la locura que habían vivido por días.

Era verdad que no estaban a salvo. Así que no descnasaría sino que vigilaría por la ventana, siempre, temiendo que Valentine, Maryse, Robert, Hodge y todos los demás se aparecieran por la calle allá afuera…

Pensaba con sentimientos encontrados que después de haber perdido tanto allá en Idris, de que llegara Valentine y enamorara a Jocelyn, de que llegara un hombre lobo y lo mordiera y le quitara su dignidad de Nefilim y su puesto en el Círculo y en la Clave…. ahora era él de los pocos sobrevivientes de la secta y de los licántropos de la manada, y además, Jocelyn se había quedado sola con él, sin esposo y sin hijo.

¿Era eso bueno o malo?

Estaba tan confundido, no sabía qué sentir.

El mañana era una niebla oscura extendida ante sus ojos.

Aquel barrio era un barrio de pandilleros, pero era en esos ambientes en donde ellos dos podían estar. Y aún así los mundanos no serían buenos, los humanos desconfiarían de ellos, les tendrían algo de miedo porque eran muy extraños.

Así eran los mundanos, ésa era la vida que tenían todos los del reino de sombras en la Tierra.

A la mañana siguiente Jocelyn despertó y encontró a Lucian sentado en el sillón junto a la mesa de noche donde había pasado la noche.

-Lucian-

El hombre lobo se despierta y estira los brazos. Jocelyn estaba sentada en la cama con el rostro más revitalizado.

-¿Cómo estás?- le preguntó él.

-Lucian, no tienes que robar. Podemos buscar un trabajo- le dijo ella enseguida, obviando la pregunta.

En realidad era una buena idea. Él se levantó del sillón con fuerzas renovadas y echó un vistazo por la ventana.

-Éste es un barrio de inmigrantes…- musitó a propósito.

-Si algo sé de los mundanos de este país es que muchos inmigrantes pueden trabajar, sin necesidad de tener una nacionalidad o una residencia-

-Bueno, no tenemos ni identificación. De hecho, no existimos teóricamente-

-Es cierto, pero podríamos conseguir una identificación- le dijo ella.

Lucian no sabía mucho del mundo humano, pero ya notaba lo mucho que Jocelyn sabía acerca de las leyes del mundo gracias a su vida con Valentine.

Además, ellos podrían buscar a otros subterráneos. Lucian abrió mucho los ojos y ya no se sentía tan mal.

-Hay muchos subterráneos viviendo en Nueva York también- recordaba él –Sí ¿Lo ves, Josie? Podremos sobrevivir aquí, te fe, amiga-

Ella no pudo sonreír pero había un nuevo brillo de fortaleza en su rostro y se sintió eternamente agradecida de tener a ese gran amigo incondicional allí con ella.


	8. Chapter 7 - Recuerdos

Los primeros dos días se fueron sin lograr nada, de hecho tenían mucho miedo de salir de la habitación. Si ellos no encontraban a algún Subterráneo que los ayudara, no lo lograrían. La amenaza del Círculo los acechaba en cada esquina, de cada calle.

El tercer día pasaría y ellos ya no podrían pagar más la habitación.

El dueño del motel, esa tarde, se les acercó y con mucho temor les dijo que se fueran, que la gente del lugar les tenía miedo. Era un hombre acostumbrado a decirle las cosas sin disimular a la gente, pues había lidiado ya bastante con criminales y narcotraficantes y estaba más que seguro que Lucian y Jocelyn eran unos más de esos.

El hombre, al igual que muchos de los huéspedes del lugar, pensaba que o eran narcotraficantes, o eran traficantes de mujeres. Algo así.

Callados, no hicieron caso de la ignorancia de aquel mundano.

Debían buscar ayuda en el Submundo, eso era. Lucian tenía una ligera idea de algunos lugares del Submundo donde los Subterráneos solían reunirse… había oído hablar algo de eso en la manada allá en Idris. Pero ahora no recordaba en lo absoluto los nombres de los lugares… Entonces Jocelyn hizo algo por él.

La tarde del tercer día en el motel, con las horas contadas para los dos extranjeros que no tenían a dónde más ir, Lucian tenía la cabeza caída sobre sus piernas en señal de desesperación, pues habían tenido noticias de la presencia de demonios en la calle, cerca de ellos. Los humanos decían que habían sido "animales muy extraños" pero ellos sabían muy bien que habían sido demonios.

Jocelyn ante eso silenciosamente toma su olvidada estela, ésa que ella tenía oculta en el único bolso que había traído de Idris, y la única razón por la cual no se había deshecho de ella era porque es un recuerdo de su madre muerta por Valentine. Tomó la estela en silencio y ante un Lucian atónito se le acerca y pone la punta del instrumento sobre su brazo.

Lucian no se atrevió a abrir la boca, las marcas no servían sobre los Subterráneos y ella lo sabía, además de que eran muy peligrosas, sin embargo dejó que hiciera lo que iba a hacer.

-Tú fuiste un Cazador de Sombras, esto tal vez funcione- susurró ella ausente y dibujó una runa sobre el brazo de Lucian.

Fue muy doloroso, como un cuchillo ardiente cortándole la piel, pero Jocelyn era muy buena y la marca la hizo rápida y precisa. Una runa para recordar.

-"Alaric"- balbuceó Lucian en medio del ardor de la herida y un mareo, ese nombre desconocido –"La Luna del Cazador"-

La marca se desvaneció enseguida y no funcionó más. Lucian no supo más nada, se quedó en blanco.

-Esos nombres deben significar algo- dijo ella mientras volvía a guardar la estela en la desgastada y remendada bolsa.

El hombre se levantó del sillón pensativo, le daba vueltas a los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por recordar. Debían irse de la habitación, y ya no tenían más dinero.

Y si no encontraban un trabajo, se las verían muy mal.

-"La Luna del Cazador" debe ser el nombre de un lugar de Subterráneos- dijo él mientras Jocelyn se ocupaba de guardar las pocas pertenencias que habían conseguido en dos días en el motel. Alguna ropa, unos maletines robados, un reloj, un teléfono, comida…

-Seguro que sí. Debemos buscarlo, Lucian. Eso es- ella se detuvo en seco, un poco más animada que antes –Y "Alaric" debe ser una persona que debemos buscar allí-

Los dos se miraron mutuamente con ojos brillantes, entonces él le dice:

-Ahora debes descansar. Mañana…-

-Mañana no, debemos irnos ahora-

-No, la noche es muy peligrosa, Jocelyn. Nadie vendrá a sacarnos esta noche de aquí y si lo hacen, se van a encontrar con una sorpresa…- Lucian habló severamente –Descansaremos esta noche y mañana temprano nos vamos-

Ella no se resistió, se encogió de hombros y dijo:

-Bien, busquemos algo para cenar entonces- y hurgó en su bolso tanteando unos dos billetes que aún quedaban –Tenemos nada más que para dos sándwich…-

Miró de reojo a su compañero y pensó en el hambre que debía estar sintiendo, siendo un hombre lobo que no había comido sino puros sándwiches, pollo de KFK, y pizza desde no sabían cuándo.

Afortunadamente el motel tenía un cafetín en el mismo edificio y allí iban a comer. La noche no prometía gran cosa para ambos, sino comer y regresar a ver un poco de TV mundana sin hablar mucho y acostarse a dormir.

Lucian era en realidad un hombre muy pacífico, observaba Jocelyn, tan diferente a Valentine. Valentine no hubiera perdido el tiempo… Ella se sentía totalmente segura y en paz con Lucian.

Lo amaba… como amigo, se repitió.

* * *

><p>Al día siguiente antes de salir el sol la pareja abandonó el maltrecho motel, como si dejaran atrás un último refugio.<p>

La ciudad de Nueva York era demasiado grande y amenazante para los extranjeros como ellos. Era tan diferente a Idris, sin embargo Jocelyn parecía agradecer eso.

-¿Usted conoce algún local llamado "La Luna del Cazador"- en una tienda en medio de una calle concurrida, Lucian entra y pregunta. El encargado era un Asiático y no sabía mucho inglés, por lo que Lucian no esperó mucho de él. El Asiático negó con la cabeza.

-Bueno, sigamos buscando- le dijo a Jocelyn cuando sale de la tienda.

Recorrieron varias calles aprovechando su energía sobrehumana. Al caer la noche les dio miedo, sobre todo a ella.

-Valentine nos va a encontrar ¡¿Qué hacemos?!-

Él le tomó de la mano y le dijo que esperara.

-¿A dónde vas?-

-No pasa nada, espérame un momento- Lucian salió a la calle y se perdió tras un edificio. A Jocelyn le entró un ataque de pánico allí sola en ese mundo horrible. El mundo humano era gris, triste, lleno de violencia. Idris en cambio… Jocelyn divagó recordando su vida en Idris, antes de que ocurriera la desgracia que ocurrió. Casi podía ver las montañas. Entonces recordó a su familia y la casa con sus jardines y las montañas… todo lo que Valentine destruyó.

Dio un sobresalto cuando un automóvil se aparece. Era Lucian.

-Te dije que no robaras- le reprochó ella.

-Necesitamos esto hasta que encontremos el local, Josie. ¡Vamos!- Lucian traía un gran automóvil que debía ser caro- Nada le pasó al dueño, en verdad-

Ella accede pues el auto les brindaba seguridad. Debían hacerlo, no tenían lugar a dónde pasar la noche.

La noche se hizo larga, pero estaban cansados. Lucian estacionó en un lugar apartado y allí dormirían hasta mañana. A primera hora seguirían buscando "La Luna del Cazador". Como aquella ciudad era tan grande y los edificios tapaban todo… no se dieron cuenta que había una enorme luna llena en el cielo.

Jocelyn cabeceaba, los recuerdos no se iban… y todo era dulce amargo. No dejaba de recordar lo hermoso de su vida de casada, no debía. Debía odiarlo.

Un gruñido la despabiló.

-Lucian, Lucian ¿Estás bien?- ella notó que algo le pasaba a él.

-Oh…no, Josie- balbuceó con dificultad.

A Jocelyn no le gustaba que él la llamara así, "Josie", porque así la llamaba Valentine.

-Josie, VETE- le gruñó Lucian y unos enormes colmillo sobresalían por su boca.

Jocelyn gritó ¿Sería capaz de matarla? Era un hombre lobo, Lucian era una bestia.

Hubo un forcejeo en el auto, el hombre se convertía en su totalidad. Abrió la puerta del automóvil y antes de que fuera tarde, sale y se interna en la noche dejando a Jocelyn en el automóvil.

-Lucian…¿ a dónde vas?- temblaba ella. Luego sale del auto y trata de seguirlo. Pero Lucian se había ido lejos para que ella no lo viera como un animal. Escapó avergonzado, no soportaba que Jocelyn le tuviera miedo.

Ella corrió hasta la calle vacía, desorientada, aterrorizada. Cuando él se convertía a ella le daba terror, ésa era la verdad y no podía disimularla.

Corrió pero era inútil.

Se dejó caer sobre el pavimento húmedo jadeando. Luego pensó regresar al automóvil, pero cuando vio a su alrededor… no sabía dónde estaba.

Se levanta y empieza a caminar sin rumbo. Su mente tenía las imágenes de Idris muy vivas, ahora veía a Lucian aquella noche cuando le tomó las manos, y ella le confesó que no sabía lo que le pasaba a Valentine, que ahora estaba embarazada y Valentine solamente pensaba en su ideología como un psicópata. Su amigo la consolaba y entonces es cuando Valentine los descubre, descubre a Lucian tomado de las manos con su esposa. Luego de eso estaban discutiendo en la sala de la casa y ella le espeta que estaba ausente, que nunca se ocupaba de ella, que por eso Lucian estaba allí. Que estaba embarazada de su primer hijo. Valentine entonces deja los celos y reacciona, se emociona mucho y aquel hombre del que ella se enamoró estaba allí genuino.

Meneó al cabeza y los recuerdos se esfumaban ¿Cómo no se dio cuenta a tiempo de que Valentine cambiaba? Que tal vez siempre hubo un monstruo en él. Ahí estaban los celos y la desconfianza hacia Lucian. Ya había indicios en aquel entonces del mal rumbo que seguía su matrimonio. Esa noche ante la noticia su amor volvió, y ella olvidó todo, y todo fue hermoso otra vez por un tiempo, hasta que Jonathan nació.

* * *

><p>Ausente sus pies la llevaron a vagar, y por algún instinto sintió que el niño estaba cerca. No sabía hacia dónde la llevaban, pero eran esos los alrededores del Instituto y algo llevaba a Jocelyn hasta allá…<p>

La calle estaba sola, o eso creía. Cuando casi llega unos seres salidos de la nada se interponen en el camino. Unas sombras horribles, se aparecieron por todas partes.

Jocelyn sacó su estela, solía ser una guerrera aunque las desgracias la hubieran acobardado, se defendería muy bien. Era de las mejores Cazadoras de Sombras, incluso había vencido al mismo Valentine.

Los monstruos salieron a su encuentro pero antes de que atacaran el enorme lobo negro salió a su encuentro.

Ella aprovechó para escapar, estaba demasiado confundida para hacer algo. Pero sin duda que era Lucian quien atacaba.

Sus divagaciones la hicieron cometer esa locura. Nunca debió alejarse del automóvil, estuvo a punto de caer en alguna trampa.

El Instituto de Nueva York era territorio del Círculo ahora, Lucian y Jocelyn estuvieron cerca.


	9. Chapter 8 - Luke Garroway y Jocelyn Fray

La noche nebulosa los sorprendió escondidos en lo más profundo del Central Park. Era ése un lugar contradictorio, de día, hermoso, donde las parejas y los niños paseaban entre los descansos de los trabajos, pero de noche… de noche el Central Park se llenaba de sombras y de monstruos.

El automóvil que Lucian había robado era su único refugio.

Pero esa noche, esa noche un grupo de gente extraña se reunía alrededor del lago, y los encontró a los dos allí, y supieron que eran fugitivos de Idris.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?- Lucian se puso a la defensiva y enfrentó a los extraños receloso porque aquellos sabían lo que eran ellos -¿Cómo saben que somos exiliados?-

-Todos sabemos lo que ocurrió en Idris- dijo el extraño hombre de cabellos plateados y azules- La Clave anda buscando a los fugitivos, a todos los del Círculo-

Lucian y Jocelyn se quedaron mudos, cruzando miradas nerviosas. El hombre de cabello plateado y azul los miraba con curiosidad, pero detuvo su atención en ella.

-Jocelyn Morgenstern... una Cazadora de Sombras, la esposa de Valentine- la voz del hombre se entrecortó de miedo.

-Yo no soy como él- a ella le centellaron los ojos al ser nombrada así, "la esposa de Valentine" -No tienen que tener miedo de mí-

-Es verdad. Escuchen- Lucian se interpuso para defender a Jocelyn de la muchedumbre que se acercaba a ella- Ella no es lo que creen, no saben por qué está aquí, no saben por lo que ha pasado ¡No la juzguen!-

La gente se tranquilizó y el líder habló otra vez:

-Calma. Nosotros no vamos a entregar a nadie. Somos Hadas- dijo el extraño -Los asuntos de los nefilim no nos concierne ahora, y no queremos tener a una Morgenstern aquí con nosotros ¿Qué hacen aquí?-

-Estamos buscando "La Luna del Cazador"- habló Lucian sin más rodeos y sin dar explicaciones –Eso es todo, buscamos a un amigo-

Las Hadas los observaron con curiosidad, luego el interlocutor les respondió:

-Conocemos el lugar-

-¿Puede decirnos dónde está?- intervino Jocelyn ansiosa.

-Claro-

* * *

><p>No hubo más pérdida de tiempo. "La Luna del Cazador" era un local de Subterráneos ubicado en un barrio de Manhattan, muy frecuentado por las manadas de Nueva York. Los Cazadores de Sombras no eran bienvenidos y mucho menos agentes de la Clave.<p>

Lucian no era nefilim ya, era un Subterráneo, pero Jocelyn, Jocelyn era una Morgenstern y todo el mundo notaba eso al verla. Y le tenían miedo.

Con recelo la concurrencia del bar dejaba pasar a aquella indeseable mujer, que iba protegida por el Subterráneo ex-nefilim. Unos sabían ya quiénes eran, y sabían que eran prófugos de la Clave, otros no, pero igual les tenían miedo.

Y eso era aún más peligroso.

Afortunadamente encontraron a Alaric en el local, un hombre lobo que Lucian había visto en Idris antes del Levantamiento.

Alaric, por supuesto, también sabía muy bien quiénes eran ellos, y de todos los que estaban allí, él fue el único que los recibió amablemente:

-Tranquilos, no hay peligro- le dijo a los desconfiados Subterráneos que se apiñaban alrededor de Jocelyn Morgenstern.

Juntos se fueron a hablar a un rincón, protegidos por miembros de la manada de Alaric.

-Entonces Valentine también está aquí- resopló el hombre lobo apoyado en la barra. El local estaba lleno de toda clase de Subterráneos, pero en su mayoría hombres lobo.

Jocelyn asintió.

-El mundo mundano tiene problemas ahora si eso es así. El Círculo aterrorizará Nueva York también- decía Lucian con alarma.

-Y tú ya no tienes nada que ver con él, Jocelyn - Alaric no despegaba sus ojos de la Cazadora de Sombras.

-No, no más- afirmó ella enérgicamente, con ojos centellantes- No soy más una nefilim, nunca más-

-Eran muy unidos ustedes dos, se amaban como nada- seguía Alaric hablando de la pareja que dominaba toda Idris.

-¡Ya no más!- ella se levantó imponente, muy ofendida por todas las insinuaciones, por la desconfianza.

-Es verdad, Alaric. Ella ahora es la principal enemiga de Valentine- confirmó Lucian. Los hombres lobo titubearon pero decidieron confiar en él.

-No te será fácil entonces vivir aquí, Jocelyn Morgenstern, porque tienes un pasado junto a él, fuiste del Círculo y eres una Morgenstern... lo más preciado para Valentine. No podrás escapar de él- le dijo Alaric sombríamente -Y la gente no te aceptará con facilidad... Lo sabes ¿Verdad?-

-Lo sé, soy una Morgenstern y tal vez siempre lo sea...- lo cortó en seco, luego agregó con voz firme- Pero ahora los ayudaré a ustedes, estoy con ustedes. Escuchen. El Círculo tiene demonios a su servicio, Valentine siempre estuvo experimentando con eso. Yo lo vi…- contaba Jocelyn –Pero no hice nada para evitarlo, porque estuve ciega, porque… lo amaba-

El remordimiento dominaba su corazón. Tal vez era culpable de la muerte de su familia también. Si no hubiera ignorado la locura que se apoderaba de Valentine, nada hubiera pasado.

-Nadie tiene la culpa, Jocelyn- reconoció Alaric secamente. Estaba ante _Jocelyn Morgenstern, _que tan sólo su nombre daba miedo, y sabía lo que era, o lo que _había sido_, en Idris. Recordaba que ella fue una feroz Cazadora de Sombra al igual que Valentine, los dos iban juntos a todo, y se amaban intensamente. Los Subterráneos creían que Jocelyn sería como él.

Alaric se preguntaba qué pudo haber pasado entre ella y Valentine como para desaparecer ese amor, y si ella en verdad ya no volvería a tener nada con él.

No lo sabía, porque la misma Jocelyn tampoco lo sabía.

-Yo…- ella pareció leer sus pensamientos- Yo sé que fui parte del Círculo, que estuve junto a mi esposo en todo, incluso en algunos de sus ideales… Fuimos duros, Alaric…. Los siento- reflexionaba inexpresiva mientras paseaba los ojos por el local lleno de Subterráneos- Pero recibí mi castigo, Valentine me traicionó matando a mi hijo por venganza…- sus ojos se aguaron y Alaric nunca había visto a Jocelyn Morgenstern así tan débil.

No iban a entrar en detalles y Alaric respetó eso.

-Bien. Escuchen, olvidemos eso. Lo que tienen que hacer ahora es convertirse en mundanos- les explicó el hombre lobo- Necesitan primero una identidad-

-Sí, eso- ratificó Lucian agradecido. Ahora no estaban solos, habían conseguido gente como ellos en aquel inhóspito lugar dispuestos a ayudarlos.

-Bien, yo se las puedo conseguir. Eso hago- el hombre terminó su bebida y no pidió nada más. Se arregló su ropa como todo un negociante.

Jocelyn y Lucian sonrieron con un rayo de esperanzas en el alma.

-Aun así no será fácil escapar del Círculo- gruñó Jocelyn apesadumbrada.

-Claro que no. Mucho me temo que viene tiempos de grandes batallas en este esta ciudad es grande, y muchos sobrevivimos aquí. Mañana en la mañana les tendré sus papeles listos. Podrán trabajar y vivir como mundanos con eso- les explicó –Ahora, necesitan nombres y apellidos nuevos-

Lucian Greymark pasaría a llamarse Luke Garroway y Jocelyn Morgenstern, Jocelyn Fray de ahora en adelante.

Pero ella no creía que ese nuevo apellido iba a borrar por completo su vida junto a Valentine Morgenstern.


	10. Chapter 9 - La historia de Luke

-¿Es verdad eso que hizo Valentine?-

Alaric y Luke conversaban en privado a entradas de la habitación en donde se quedarían por unos días. Quedaba ubicada en el mismo edificio que "La Luna del Cazador" y era propiedad de un Subterráneo con mucho dinero. Ya era de día y Luke tenía en sus manos los valiosos papeles que indicaban que ya eran ciudadanos Estadounidenses, algo que muchos inmigrantes anhelaban sin éxito.

Luke se limitó a asentir sintiendo su estómago un poco revuelto al recordar las ruinas de la casa de los Fairchild.

-Mató a todos, a sus padres y… - no continuó -Encontramos la casa quemada hasta los cimientos y los cuerpos…-

-Está bien, no tienes que contarme los detalles- se estremeció Alaric que era un hombre lobo enorme y fuerte –Es que me cuesta creer eso, incluso viniendo de ese monstruo. Siento pena por ella-

-Entonces ya no les debe quedar dudas de que ella no está ni con Valentine ni con el Círculo-

-Seguro. Pero…- gruñó Alaric –No todos saben esos detalles, Luke. Ehhh- el hombre vaciló y se paseó por el pasillo por un momento –Nadie más debe saber quién es ella. No la quieren. Aquí no la quieren, todos están murmurando, nadie comprenden cómo pudo relacionarse con ese hombre... cómo pudo amarlo...-

-¡Ya sé que tenemos que irnos!- resopló Luke con fastidio ante aquellas palabras, pero estaba acostumbrado ya a eso.

-En fin, nadie está a salvo, ahora que ese hombre anda suelto para desgracia de todos los Subterráneos. No son ustedes dos nada más- gruñó Alaric nervioso –Valentine al fin se quitó la máscara. Estamos todos metidos en esto- luego de una pausa observó lo silencioso que estaba Luke -¿Por qué lo haces?-

-Por qué hago ¿Qué?-

-Ya sabes a qué me refiero-

-Soy amigo de Jocelyn desde que era niño. Siempre fui su mejor amigo ¿Cómo crees que la voy a abandonar ahora que ha pasado por algo tan horrible? Está sola, traumatizada. No la voy a abandonar- respondió Luke acaloradamente.

Alaric no le despegaba los ojos de encima. Algo había pasado que había separado a los Morgenstern y no era precisamente el complot que había organizado Valentine contra La Clave. Alaric se daba cuenta que había una amistad demasiado íntima entre Luke y Jocelyn.

-Tal vez yo fui el culpable de su desgracia…- confesó Luke cansado de callar y muy sorprendido de decirle eso a alguien que apenas conocía. Pero sabía que entre los Subterráneos había lealtad.

-Entonces ¿Tenía razón Valentine en reaccionar así como lo hizo?-

En el interior de Luke una voz le dijo "Sí" pero lo que su boca iba a decir era otra cosa:

-¡Claro que no!- alzó la voz escandalizado– Nunca hice nada, maldita sea, ojalá lo hubiera hecho al menos, pero fui un imbécil y no hice nunca nada. Jocelyn no sabe siquiera lo que siento… eso creo. Yo nunca le dije lo que sentía por ella. Siempre fui un estúpido cobarde. Pero él se dio cuenta, y empezó con celos enfermizos sin razón-

-Si Valentine le hizo eso a su propio hijo, imagínate lo que será de capaz de hacer contigo, Luke- le advirtió. La angustia de Alaric empeoraba. Era el más puro miedo lo que tenía durante aquella conversación.

Las entrañas de Luke se estremecieron. Pero tenía una mirada terrible en sus ojos negros.

Alaric no era tonto, Alaric se daba cuenta de lo que realmente buscaba y eso inquietó a Luke.

Pero tenía razón, no dejaría sola a Jocelyn ahora que ya no tenía nada que la uniera a otro. Podían recuperar el tiempo perdido.

-Por eso deben irse muy lejos del Mundo de las Sombras- continuó el hombre lobo- No pueden estar aquí, donde El Círculo sabe que estamos nosotros ¿Entiendes? Tienen que mezclarse con los mundanos-

Alaric estaba asustado y con todas las razones.

* * *

><p>Lucian Greymark siempre fue un niño tímido. Él y Jocelyn se conocían desde antes de entrar al colegio, y una vez en medio del ambiente estudiantil, su amistad se fortaleció. Pero el joven Lucian no terminaba de entender sus sentimientos hacia ella, era muy inmaduro en aquel entonces y Jocelyn también. Jocelyn era una niña sencilla, poco coqueta, y demasiado fuerte para ser mujer. Los demás muchachos la despreciaban por eso, decían que no era bonita aunque Luke no pensaba lo mismo, <em>"pero jamás dijo nada"<em>

En la secundaria los dos iban juntos a todas partes, no tenían más amigos porque eran raros. Fue entonces cuando conocieron a ese chico nuevo, Valentine, y la vida les cambió.

A Luke le gustaba ella en secreto y no tuvo el valor de decirle nada. Por eso la perdió. Valentine era todo lo contrario, no tuvo nunca miedo de ser rechazado y habló, y… bueno, la conquistó como un hombre debía hacer.

Para cuando él dejó de ser un inmaduro estúpido, ya era demasiado tarde. No le quedaba más que ser testigo de la felicidad de su amada con otro.

Pero Luke siempre estuvo allí a su lado, porque entre él y Jocelyn había algo más que una amistad. En los momentos difíciles ella buscaba refugio en él, cuando Valentine empezó a cambiar, Jocelyn corría con él y allí empezaron los problemas. Lo que antes eran celos infundados, ahora tenían más bases, Valentine ya estaba seguro que Lucian codiciaba a su mujer, y que estaba detrás de ella esperando la más mínima oportunidad. Y no era falso del todo.

Tonto.

Pero ya no más. Ahora estaban juntos otra vez sin Valentine y no la perdería otra vez.

El enfrentamiento ahora era personal.

* * *

><p>La manada de Alaric les prestaba ayuda, pero Luke ya no pretendía estar en ninguna manada. Le avergonzaba comportarse como un animal, quería ser un hombre, un simple hombre, ya no más nefilim ni Subterráneo. Se marcharían de allí, de Manhattan, a algún lugar de las afueras, y no se relacionarían más con los Subterráneos. Debían ocultar la identidad de Jocelyn por su propio bien.<p>

Porque ahora todo el mundo estaba en peligro, los demonios acechaban dispuestos a matar.

La batalla apenas comenzaba.


	11. Chapter 10 - El peso del pasado

Luke se quedó en el pasillo en penumbras pensando en todo lo que había dicho Alaric. Le hizo ver con más claridad una realidad que el mismo se empeñaba en negar_ "¿Tenía razón Valentine en reaccionar así como lo hizo?"_ resonaba en su mente la voz de Alaric.

Y la consciencia de Luke ahora reconocía "Sí"

Ésa era la verdad. Se negaba a verlo así, pero era como Valentine lo veía: siempre detrás de ella, siempre con esas miradas. Y a veces no le importaba que no estuvieran solos, la belleza de Jocelyn era cada vez mayor y él no dejaba de verla, de codiciarla.

Tal vez estaba esperando en verdad cualquier fallo entre ella y Valentine para él…

"_Codiciar la esposa de su parabatai"_ le dijo cruelmente su consciencia.

Sacudió la cabeza y regresó a la habitación que Alaric les había prestado para pasar la noche. _"Una habitación"_ pensó Luke con estremecimiento.

El lobo a veces era traicionero. Desde que aquel hombre lobo lo había atacado en Idris y Valentine le había dado la espalda, los deseo de Lucian eran incontrolables, las miradas eran más indiscretas y así fue como se despertó la desconfianza de Valentine, y con mucha intensión y malicia por parte de Lucian.

* * *

><p>Entró a la habitación y encontró a Jocelyn sentada en la cama con un aspecto desolador: tenía los cabellos enredados, la piel sudorosa y ensangrentada. Arañazos recorrían sus brazos y Luke notaba lo delgada que estaba.<p>

-¡Por el ángel!- exclamó -¿Demonios?- enseguida pensó que había sido atacada otra vez por los demonios del Círculo.

-Me pelé con una mujer vampiro- respondió ella ausente. No le importaba el dolor ni las heridas.

Luke revisó toda la habitación, buscando demonios sin oír mucho lo que dijo.

-¿Qué?- al fin reparó en lo que Jocelyn dijo -¿Qué te peleaste?- hizo silencio y acercó a ella, y se sentó al lado.

-Llamó a mi bebé "engendro"-

La voz de Jocelyn era desgarradora. Lucian sintió que se encogía su corazón.

-Que mi bebé era un engendro por ser hijo de Valentine- la mirada de ella dejó de estar enfocada en el vacío y volteó hacia Luke, enrojecida, llena de lágrimas- Él no tenía palabras para consolarla –Todos me repudian porque llevé en mi vientre un hijo de Valentine, a todos les complace que mi bebé esté muerto-

-No pienses eso sólo porque una mujer te lo dijo- soltó Luke.

-Es la verdad. Se lo veo en la cara a todos los que me miran. A las Hadas del parque, los Subterráneos del bar. Sabes que es así- ella hablaba como un robot sin emociones, pero su rostro era el retrato del dolor- Me repudian-

Él quería consolarla, le dolía enormemente ver lágrimas en sus ojos.

-Nadie puede ver ahora por qué me casé con él. Soy como una especie de aberración. Me dicen que soy una aberración… No creas que yo misma no me lo he dicho…-

-Valentine no era como es ahora. Todos los del Círculo lo queríamos-

-Sabes que no es lo mismo-

Él calló.

-Yo no soy tan buena como crees, Lucian- le dijo sorpresivamente.

-Calla, por favor. No sabes lo que dices- exclamó él –Eres una persona hermosa, jamás has sido mala- le dijo, _"y por eso te amo"_ pensó, pero no lo dijo.

-En aquel entonces yo no le importaba a nadie- Jocelyn se perdió en el pasado, ya no estaba en aquella habitación en penumbras.

"_A mí me importabas"_ pensó Luke, pero nunca se lo dijo.

-Era fea, se burlaban de mí ¿Te acuerdas? Entonces llegó él-

Una oleada de celos se apoderó de él, pero la verdad dolía. Todo le restregaba en la cara su estupidez. Luke siempre tuvo miedo de hablarle de sus sentimientos, él nunca supo lo que sentía, no tuvo coraje ni madurez… y entonces llegó él. Sí, llegó él...

-Valentine podrá ser un monstruo, pero al menos fue el único que me amó, tal como yo era. Para todos era fea, para él era bonita… Y no me importaba nada, por eso soy mala. Porque no me importaba si lo que hacía era malo, me amaba a mí, me lo daba todo. Los demás no importaban. Soy una egoísta. Y con él ya nadie se burló de mí-

-De nosotros, Josie- logró decir Luke con un sabor dulce amargo en la boca ante la verdad.

Jocelyn había pasado de ser el patito feo al hermoso cisne desde que todos se unieron en El Círculo. Y ahí fue cuando los sentimientos de Luke se definieron, pero ya era demasiado tarde.

-Fui un imbécil- dijo en voz alta al fin. Pero Jocelyn estaba ausente y no podía entender lo que decía.

-Supongo que por mi arrogancia me castigaron- completó su taimado monólogo con más lágrimas inexpresivas saliendo de sus ojos verdes –Fui arrogante, me volví hermosa, fuerte, una guerrera temible y me volví arrogante. Estuve con él en muchas cosas, Luke, yo pensaba como él en muchas cosas. Esos Subterráneos no están del todo equivocados. Valentine y yo nos encontramos para complementarnos. Nos ayudamos mutuamente, éramos tal para cual…. Me siento culpable de las desgracias que cayeron sobre nosotros los del Mundo de Sombras, pero fue por amor, Luke, y me traicionaron-

Hizo silencio.

-Ese pasado me pesará y me perseguirá toda la vida-

Había mucha añoranza en Jocelyn que Luke tuvo la certeza de que si Valentine no hubiera arruinado las cosas, ella seguiría con él hasta la muerte.

Tonto Valentine, en realidad fue un completo imbécil también. Lo perdió todo por su propia voluntad.

-Jocelyn…- Luke no lo soportaba más. Instintivamente se acercó ella y la abrazó.

Estaban allí solos, ellos dos perdidos en el mundo humano, ya no estaba Valentine entre ellos, ya no estaba allí para protegerla de él. Luke sintió el deseo voraz del lobo en sus entrañas. La abrazó y fue como abrazar a un muñeco de trapo.

Ella respondió soltando todo su llanto en su pecho.

Pero no se daba cuenta de nada, o tal vez sí. Pero no era momento para decirle. Había que pensar en lo que debía hacer ahora, no iba a permitir que siguieran atacando a Jocelyn, debía llevársela y cuidarla.

Luke recompensaría con amor y apoyo todo el tiempo que perdió en Idris por nunca decir lo que sentía.

Aunque no estaba seguro de que si le hubiera dicho desde un principio que la amaba, hubiera evitado que Valentine llegara a sus vidas. No.

Tal vez nunca fue el momento, tal vez el momento vendría era ahora, en medio de aquel cataclismo. Así era la vida.


	12. Chapter 11 - Extraño bebé

El Instituto de Nueva York era un lugar lúgubre y silencioso ahora después de todo lo ocurrido en Idris. Muchos de los que allí habitaban estaban ahora muertos.

Pero muchos vendrían a alojarse en ese lugar, muchos refugiados y huérfanos.

Los Lightwood serían juzgados allí por la Inquisidora porque eran seres indeseables para la Clave y para toda Idris.

La Inquisidora Imogen Herondale era tal vez la peor jueza que pudieran tener, odiaba al Círculo más que nada y los Lightwood se preguntaban qué era peor, si estar en contra de Valentine o si estar en contra de Imogen…

La desesperación se veía en el rostro de Maryse, quien cargaba a su pequeño Alec an brazos mientras que Robert llevaba al hijo de Valentine.

La Inquisidora los recibió amargamente esa noche, dispuesta a castigar a los desertores del Círculo incluso con la muerte, pero la presencia de los bebés ablandó su corazón. Le recordaban a su Stephen asesinado hacía poco…

-¿Y bien?- exigió explicaciones. Todos los nefilim estaban en batalla, y buscando a los prófugos en esa noche nefasta. La mujer estaba sentada en un escritorio enorme lleno de libros, y la acompañaba el famoso gato Iglesias que siempre había vivido en ese lugar (Era obvio que ese gato era algo así como inmortal)

-Imogen, por favor. Tú nos conoces- clamaba piedad Maryse, con el rostro blanco y cadavérico por el sufrimiento –No queremos ya nada, sino vivir en paz para que nuestro hijo crezca…-

-Tienen que ser castigados por traición y asesinato, Maryse. La Clave los espera, serán juzgados por la Espada Alma y tal vez sentenciados a muerte. Todos los que fueron del Círculo. Eso te incumbe a ti también, Hodge- añadió clavándole los ojos a Hodge que estaba escondido tras una columna.

El hombre se estremeció.

-Nosotros dejamos a Valentine antes del Levantamiento- Robert tenía más fuerza para mentir –Fuimos castigados por él, porque lo abandonamos. Nunca formamos parte de esta traición. Pedimos indulgencia y refugio, a cambio de nuestra lealtad a La Clave. Además... necesitamos estar protegidos, porque los del Círculo han amenazado matar a nuestro Alec-

-El Círculo se acabó- mintió Hodge.

La Inquisidora titubeó con rostro severo.

-¿Quién es ese niño?- preguntó suspicaz observando el regordete bebé que Robert cargaba, era rubio, muy hermoso. Sabía que un niño así podía ser el hijo de los Morgenstern -¿Qué hacen con él?-

-¿Es que no lo ves? Son huérfanos que rescatamos de Idris. Este pobre bebé lo encontramos tirado al lado

de sus padres asesinados por Rangborn- mintió Robert con dureza y Maryse le lanzó una mirada de soslayo –Lo vamos a cuidar si ustedes nos perdonan, a los niños huérfanos de Idris-

La Inquisidora titubeó pero no dijo nada.

-Imogen. Si tú hubieras visto lo que yo vi- intervenía Maryse -no dudarías de nosotros. Valetine se volvió loco, asesinó a todos… a todos- el rostro de la nefilim era una máscara de horror al contar eso –La casa de los Fairchild, su propia familia… mató al bebé de Jocelyn ¡¿Crees que ahora nosotros queremos estar de su lado?!-

-¿Dónde están ellos?- Imogen preguntó severamente –Los Morgenstern y Lucian Greymark ¿DÓNDE?-

-Muertos- en defensa de su esposa, Robert no escatimaba explicaciones mal fundadas.

-¿Estás seguro?-

-Ehh, no- reconoció él ante la mirada atónita y nerviosa de Hodge. Admiraba aquel temple de Robert Lightwood –Pero de seguro lo están. Lucian no pudo escapar de la ira de Valentine, Imogen, era el primer objetivo. Y Jocelyn… Jocelyn quería quitarse la vida después de lo que vio. No creo que esté viva ahora-

Maryse soltó un grito ahogado ante las cosas que decía, pero lo disimuló y apoyó lo dicho por su esposo.

-Tú sabes lo que es perder a un hijo, imagina el dolor de Jocelyn al ver el su familia entera muerta y … el cuerpo de su bebé de poco tiempo de nacido… No dudo que se haya suicidado-

La mujer se estremeció de pies de cabeza.

-Bien…- Imogen podía creer aquella historia –Pero de él, el peor de todos… no me han dicho nada. No está muerto ¿Verdad?-

-Valentine, no lo sabemos. Pero, aquí estamos, Imogen. Con la Clave. Nos necesitan- afirmó Robert con firmeza de hierro -Y nosotros a ustedes-

-Por favor, sálvennos, y a mi bebé- rogaba Maryse sujetando a Alec con fuerza entre sus brazos.

* * *

><p>La situación de los Lightwood y de Hodge no se resolvería tan fácilmente pero esa noche tenebrosa, la Inquisidora accedió a que Maryse y Robert se quedaran en el Instituto con los bebés, para que los cuidaran.<p>

El tiempo diría que decidiría la Clave con respecto a ellos.

* * *

><p>Alojados en una habitación enorme, austera y fría. Maryse cuidaba de los dos bebés con cariño. Su corazón estaba condolido, sus lágrimas eran ardientes.<p>

Robert llegó y la abrazó fuertemente.

-Siento mucha tristeza por Jocelyn, Robert. Me cuesta ser lo que soy- sollozó en sus brazos.

-Lo sé, pero es mejor así. Jonathan no tendría chance de sobrevivir si estuviera con sus padres, en cambio aquí, Jonathan tiene un chance de crecer junto con nuestro hijo-

El rubio bebé retozaba en los brazos de Maryse totalmente al margen de la tragedia que rodeaba su existencia. Crecería sin saber nada, al igual que su hijo Alec.

-Se parece a ellos. Tiene los ojos de Valentine, la dulzura de Jocelyn- decía ella recordando los días en Idris cuando ella y Jocelyn compartían una bonita amistad, se contaban sus cosas. Jocelyn era feliz, y ella también.

-Sí, es un Morgenstern…-

-Y Valentine lo educará…-

-Así tiene que ser- sentenció Robert.

Luego un tierno beso calmó a su esposa. Se amaban mucho los dos, y sentían por el destino que habían sufrido los Morgenstern.

-¿Crees que sea como él, Robert?-

-Es un bebé inocente- le decía Robert.

-Es hijo de Valentine-

Los dos callaron, Jonathan era hermoso pero había algo extraño en él. Sin embargo no hicieron caso, se besaron como padres que tenían dos hijos.

Parecía todo un mal sueño, todo desde el momento en que empezaron los problemas. Robert y Maryse allí abrazados esperaban despertar y entonces ver que nada de eso en verdad existía, que estaban en realidad en su casa de Idris como si nunca hubiera ocurrido el Levantamiento.

Pero ésa era su realidad ahora, ellos eran del Círculo, y los que antes fueron amigos ahora eran enemigos. Valentine les hizo jurar que perseguirían a Lucian y a Jocelyn allí en el mundo humano.

Y así sería.


	13. Chapter 12 - La Librería Garroway

En el centro de un barrio de las afueras de Queens, un viejo local que estuvo abandonado por años volvía a estar ocupado otra vez.

Una pareja recién llegada había comprado el lugar con dinero en efectivo y sin chistar. Parecían estar muy felices de adquirir aquel horrible sitio.

Los vecinos estaban curiosos pues la pareja era obviamente extranjera, pero nadie podía saber exactamente de qué país. El hombre y la mujer era realmente extraños, pero decir era por qué era imposible.

Una vez que hubieran cerrado el trato, Luke y Jocelyn se mudaron enseguida llevando sus pocas pertenencias al local que contaba con dos pisos. Era pequeño pero cómodo. El segundo piso tenía dos habitaciones y la parte de abajo estaba hecha para el comercio.

Jocelyn admiraba lo feliz que estaba Luke con eso, lo hacía todo con mucho entusiasmo y amor. Ella en cambio no podía sentir nada, no todavía, veía aquel lugar como un refugio nada más. Pero en cambio para Luke era como un nuevo comienzo.

Ojalá ella pudiera verlo así, un nuevo comienzo. Pero Jocelyn no podía olvidar, y jamás olvidaría ¿Cómo podía olvidar algo que fue su vida entera? sus padres, su hijo y también su esposo… el pasado feliz todavía tenía una gran vida dentro de ella a pesar del último y devastador año… en que descubrió tantas cosas horribles y terminó en algo que casi destruye su propia vida también…

-Nos irá bien- Luke se apareció por la puerta con una sonrisa en su boca. Jocelyn se había quedado absorta en la habitación del segundo piso, que tenía una ventana tan polvorienta que no se podía ver hacia afuera -¿Te gusta esta habitación?-

Ella trató de animarse, al menos por él que estaba haciendo un buen esfuerzo por ayudarla. Asintió levemente.

-Cada uno en una habitación, por supuesto- aclaró él rápidamente, para no dejar lugar a ninguna mala interpretación –Si te gusta ésta, yo me puedo quedar en la que está al lado del baño-

Ella asintió. Hubiera querido ser más expresiva pero no pudo.

Ojalá ella pudiera olvidar y apreciar a su amigo más. Pero su vida pasada viviría allí con ella siempre, Valentine no era fácil de olvidar aunque eso le pesara toda su vida. Estudió a Luke todos esos días con una sensación angustiosa en su pecho, y supo que Valentine tenía razón con respecto a Luke.

Se estremeció, aunque no había nada de malo en ellos vivir allí juntos. A nadie le importaba. Se alejarían de todos, ya no estarían en contacto con los Subterráneos de La Luna del Cazador ni nadie que la juzgara. Y si alguien pensaba que ellos eran algo más que amigos pues no importaba.

¿Había de verdad algo malo en ella? Mientras se frotaba sus brazos llenos de marcas de estela y runas que quería borrar de su cuerpo, Jocelyn pensaba con horror que si Valentine no lo hubiera arruinado todo, ella seguiría junto a él hasta el final.

Ésa era la verdad.

Se estremeció otra vez ante eso, y no quería pensar. Pero pensar sería lo que la acompañaría todas las noches de su vida. Lo que hubiera sido ella si Valentine no hubiera traicionado a su propia familia, y ella se hubiera quedado con él en todo. El dulce rostro de Luke la miraba ignorando todo lo que estaba pensando.

A la final Jocelyn simplemente alzó la mano y le acarició la mejilla, con frialdad.

* * *

><p>Los días pasaban y el trabajo en el local avanzaba a pasos agigantados pues los dos estaban dedicados a mejorar su nueva casa, planeando Luke empezar un negocio, ayudado por Alaric nada más, quien era el único que seguía viéndose con ellos y sabía mucha de la verdad.<p>

Una librería. Ésa era la idea, y a ambos les gustaba: La Librería Garroway. Así la bautizaron.

En Idris siempre tenía todo su tiempo muy ocupado, ahora allí, Jocelyn empezó a pintar otra vez, disponiendo de un espacio al fondo de la librería, que era solitario y acogedor, con una ventana pequeña que daba al patio de atrás. Lo primero que pintó fue el rostro de un niño.

* * *

><p>Después de varios días en Alacante, fuertemente interrogados por La Clave, finalmente los Lightwood fueron indultados, y confinados junto con Hodge a trabajar en el Instituto de Nueva York.<p>

Pero de ninguna manera estaban exentos de culpa. La Clave los tenía a todos bajo una lupa, y tal vez pensaban usarlos de alguna manera en su cacería de Valentine y los del Círculo.

Nadie sabía más al respecto. Robert y Maryse cada vez estaban más solos con su familia, ahora de dos niños, al margen de El Círculo y olvidándose de esa vida pasada para ahora vivir en Nueva York como una familia relativamente feliz.

Pero no pasó mucho hasta que su realidad golpeó a su puerta otra vez.

-La Clave no tiene el Instituto vigilado-

La voz siseante del hombre que llegaba hizo que Hodge sintiera un escalofrío.

-¿No es así, Hodge?-

-Está seguro aquí, señor, nosotros nos encargaremos de eso. Lo que le hemos informado a Clave es que se fue muy lejos de aquí-

Hodge dejó pasar a Valentine, que venía oculto por un enorme abrigo negro.

-Sin embargo… no hay que confiarse, señor- le advirtió nervioso. En el Instituto no había nadie que conociera a Valentine, aparte de él y los Lightwood.

-Quiero ver a Jonathan- ordenó.

Las visitas de Valentine al Instituto eran peligrosas, pero inevitables. El hombre quería estar al lado de su hijo aunque no pudiera decir que era su padre. Se haría pasar por un maestro ante todos.

El bebé estaba rozagante, muy alegre en su cuna. No mostraba ni la menor señal de un pasado tan trágico o una herencia maldita.

Cuando Valentine lo vio su dureza se doblegó totalmente y pensó en Jocelyn. Entre rabia y dolor cargó a Jonathan y lo acostó sobre su pecho. Robert y Maryse se mantenía parados bajo el arco de la puerta, muy nerviosos de que alguien descubriera todo.

En su mente, la obsesión por su ideal y el amor que sentía por Jocelyn se mezclaban como el fuego y la lava. Odiaba ese amor que lo debilitaba tanto.

Su propósito era mucho más grande que la vida de un hombre, pero ese amor no lo debaja. Debía tenerla a ella otra vez o no podría vivir. Haría como había pensado, usaría al niño para obligarla a ella a dejar a Luke y regresar con él, de alguna manera.

Ese niño era su mejor arma para todo.


	14. Chapter 13 - La hermosa mujer pelirroja

El vecindario era de clase media baja, pero estaban seguros que ningún Subterráneo o ni ningún Nefilim se aparecía por allí con frecuencia. Al menos eso les daba un poco de seguridad mientras permanecieran en la librería y trabajaran para ganar algo de dinero.

* * *

><p>Los niños encontraban fascinante la Librería Garroway, y a medida que los días transcurrían apaciblemente, el local estaba más concurrido y las ventas de libros aumentaban, pues Luke había ingeniado una forma de vender libros de segunda mano mucho más baratos y eso hacía de su librería un lugar más popular y con libros accesibles para todo el mundo.<p>

Pero había algo especial allí, y los niños se daban cuenta, decían que había magia y que la señora de los cabellos rojos era un ángel.

Para Luke era un ángel. Amaba observarla pintar todas las tardes, con ese cabello rojo suelto al aire, y el aroma de su perfume embriagando todo su ser.

Pero nunca bajaba la guardia, temía la aparición de algún demonio… o de algún otro Cazador de Sombras. Luke sólo confiaba en los Subterráneos, y en pocos como Alaric, quien era su nexo con el Mundo de Sombras y le advertía de cualquier posible peligro.

Aparentemente los ataques de demonios a la Tierra eran pocos esos días, y Luke se preguntaba por qué. Se preguntaba si la rebelión de Valentine y su escape a este mundo no tendría algo que ver.

Después de todo Valentine tenía la Copa Mortal, y andaba en busca de los otros Instrumentos Mortales para así dominar a los demonios. Meneó la cabeza, ya no había tanta tranquilidad en la Librería Garroway después de todo.

Oculto tras unos lentes falsos, su mirada siempre vigilaba a todos los que entraban y salían del local.

-¿Estás bien?- una voz lo sorprendió. Jocelyn estaba detrás de él, en el mostrador.

-No hay que bajar la guardia, eso es todo- le respondió Luke –Aquí nos sentimos como en otro planeta pero… Jocelyn, no olvidemos que Valentine está suelto por ahí y tiene la Copa Mortal, y que somos unos fugitivos de La Clave-

Como si no fuera poco.

Una sombra apagó el rostro de Jocelyn. Ella suspiró y apartó la mirada.

-Es verdad. Esto parece tan lejos de todo – se paseó por los estantes, esa tarde sin clientes –Pero la verdad es que no estamos _tan_ lejos de todo- y pronunció cada última palabra con extrema dureza.

Se acercó al mostrador otra vez donde estaba Luke, la caja registradora se llenaba de dinero, pero eso no les importaba.

-Lucharemos- le dijo Jocelyn, y ya quedaba muy poco de la mujer atemorizada, traumatizada que había venido de Idris. Ella se estaba fortaleciendo otra vez –Es nuestro deber luchar contra Valentine. Lo mataré, lo encontraré y lo mataré-

Luke abrió mucho los ojos y observó la forma en que Jocelyn decía eso, y pensó que en verdad era capaz de hacerlo: matar a ése que una vez compañero de su vida y su gran amor, a ése que la enseñó a ser la Cazadora feroz y dominante que reinó el Círculo por tanto tiempo. O tal vez no.

Lo atormentaba todo eso.

Luke no podía desearlo, que Jocelyn fuera capaz de hacer eso, sólo porque él deseaba eliminar a su rival en el amor. Se estremeció y no sabía por cuánto tiempo sería capaz de ocultar tan terribles emociones. Algún día Jocelyn se daría cuenta de todo lo que pensaba y eso podría significar el fin de su amistad.

-Estoy seguro de que también está matando mundanos. Las cosas que me cuenta Alaric, estoy seguro de que El Círculo está detrás de todo eso- al fin dijo con preocupación, mostrándole a Jocelyn una página de periódico que tenía al lado.

Ella no pareció estar muy preocupada por los mundanos, pensó Luke, miró la página de periódico con desprecio, pero luego recapacitó y sus ojos recobraron la vida, mostrando un poco de compasión.

-Siempre hay que estar vigilantes, Jocelyn. No te confíes nunca- Luke al fin suspiró cansado, y se dispuso a cerrar la librería más temprano ese día –Vamos. Cerremos y apartémonos del mundo-

-Creo que no hay pan para esta noche- soltó ella de repente, con aire ausente otra vez.

Luke se encogió de hombros.

-No creo que pase nada si salgo a comprar pan-

Luke titubeó, pero ya tenían tiempo en aquel vecindario, y no podían evitar que la gente los viera, los conocieran, y que Jocelyn saliera de vez en cuando a hacer compras, pasear, despejar su mente. Incluso los vecinos decían que él y Jocelyn eran pareja. Era terriblemente peligroso, pero igual lo era dentro de la misma librería…

-Espera y voy contigo- le dijo.

-Voy a la esquina, ya vuelvo, Lucian-

La firmeza de Jocelyn lo dejó con el pecho oprimido y le hizo sentir que ella no lo necesitaba para nada.

Se miraron mutuamente un rato, y ella comprendió su preocupación.

-Perdóname, Josie- Le dijo al fin Luke- Yo sé que eres muy capaz de defenderte de todo. Pero es que yo me preocupo mucho por ti, y nunca te dejaré sola-

Jocelyn se estremeció con aquellas palabras. Pero no supo qué decirle a Luke, así que dio la media vuelta y se fue, y lo dejó solo allí en las penumbras de la tienda.

Sus sentimientos estaban empezando a molestarla demasiado, estaban confundiéndola. Pero cada vez que Luke la llamaba _Josie…_ lo confundía con Valentine.

* * *

><p>La tarde oscurecía y ella ya no se sentía tan amenazada en el mundo de los humanos. Los humanos en realidad eran muy ingenuos y tontos.<p>

Jocelyn sentía pena por tantas desdichas que sufrían, tanto sufrimiento. A veces quería ayudarlos, pero otras veces…

Se sacudió esos pensamientos agobiantes, no quería nunca más ser como la Jocelyn del Círculo, la compañera de Valentine. Demasiado caro pagó por eso.

Ahora ella era una humana más, y alta y orgullosa caminaba por la sucia calle del vecindario, como si fuera un ángel en verdad. Los humanos notaban lo hermosa que era…. pero muy triste. Era una dama de cabello rojo triste y ausente, como si pensara en alguien muerto todo el tiempo.

Los niños la estimaban mucho en el vecindario, y a la librería Garroway. Pero los niños eran para Jocelyn un dulce amargo.

La tienda estaba a unas casas nada más, donde compraban escasamente lo necesario. Esa tarde había un grupo de hombres reunidos a las puertas de la tienda, de esos típicos en los barrios de Nueva York, casi todos de origen extranjero. Cuando Jocelyn llegó, estos le clavaron los ojos.

Peor eso a ella no le incomodaba en lo absoluto. Los mundanos hombres podían llegar a ser bastante patéticos con sus instintos.

-Qué linda- empezaron a decir. Tal vez estaban un poco ebrios, no sería nada raro.

Ella bufó y no sabía si reírse.

-Oye linda- la cosa no pasaba de unas miradas. Los sujetos querían su atención –Ven acá linda. Estás muy buena-

No había entrado si quiera a la tienda, los pandilleros se acercaron y Jocelyn retrocedió. Hubiera preferido que fueran demonios, en verdad.

-Mundanos asquerosos- finalmente se sintió muy ofendida- No se imaginan quién soy-

-Eres una hembra, y yo un macho- le dijo el más atrevido de todos. Y los tipos la molestaron tanto que todo lo Morgenstern que tenía en su ser salió a la luz.

En serio que los mundanos hombres podían llegar a ser bastante patéticos con sus instintos, pero ya no le causaba tanta risa.

Los gestos, y la falta de respeto...

La mirada de ella fue de desprecio total, en realidad no estaba acostumbrada a esos atrevimientos. En Idris nadie se atrevía ni a mirarla.

-Oye linda- la cosa no pasaba de unas miradas. Los sujetos querían su atención –Ven acá linda. Estás muy buena-

No había entrado si quiera a la tienda, los pandilleros se acercaron y Jocelyn retrocedió. Hubiera preferido que fueran demonios, en verdad.

-Mundanos asquerosos- finalmente se sintió muy ofendida- No se imaginan quién soy-

-Eres una hembra, y yo un macho- le dijo el más atrevido de todos. Y los tipos la molestaron tanto que todo lo Morgenstern que tenía en su ser salió a la luz.

Si supieran quién era ella, y si estuviera Valentine allí, no quedaría nada de aquellos miserables.

Se horrorizó de lo que había pensado, y no llegó a la tienda sino que retrocedió y salió corriendo de allí, con los hombres detrás burlándose, persiguiéndola y disfrutando de haberla intimidado.

* * *

><p>-¿Qué pasó? ¿Compraste el pan?- Luke distraídamente limpiaba el local cuando Jocelyn llega y cierra la puerta apresuradamente. No sabía si los pandilleros habían llegado hasta allí.<p>

Al verla enrojecida y agitada, él se alarma pensando lo peor.

Pero Jocelyn no estaba asustada, estaba roja de ira:

-Estúpidos mundanos, son tan idiotas- la oyó decir.

-¿Qué pasó?- él corrió hacia ella, mirando nerviosamente hacia afuera, a la calle. No había nada –Dime por favor ¿Qué te pasó? ¡Te dije que debía ir contigo!-

Refunfuñando, Luke patea uno de las mesas de libros. Y Jocelyn no quería decirle lo que había pasado.

-¿Qué te hicieron? Dime, y saldré a…-

-No pasó nada del otro mundo- dijo al fin, cuando la respiración se le acompasó. Ya estaba segura, y se sintió mucho más tranquila.

-Que no pasó nada del otro mundo- él torció el gesto, molesto.

-Hay cosas dentro de mí que me asustan, Luke. Me asuntan- Jocelyn parecía querer sollozar, pero se resistía a ser débil otra vez.

Luke le tomó de las manos, como aquella vez en Idris, y recordó cómo los había descubierto Valentine.

-No te avergüences de los que sientes. Y no es debilidad llorar-

Y no había luz en el lugar sino un vago resplandor del atardecer que entraba por las persianas cerradas de las vitrinas, los dos estaban inmersos en un momento muy íntimo en las penumbras.

Pero sólo había incertidumbre y temor en ellos.


	15. Chapter 14 - Deseos

En medio de una rutina de dedicado trabajo, ya habían transcurrido cinco meses en la Librería Garroway. Y parecía mentira, pero Jocelyn y Luke eran como dos mundanos más que se confundían entre la gente que iba y venía por el barrio de las afueras de Queens.

En ese lugar en particular, ya no hubo más problemas con respecto a mundanos desconfiando de ellos. Estaban bastante acostumbrados a los extranjeros.

Luke mantenía contacto con Alaric y los Subterráneos de "La Luna del Cazador", siempre alertas ante cualquier noticia que tuviera el nombre de Valentine. Era obvio que el Mundo de Sombras estaba terriblemente agitado desde El Levantamiento, y desde que se sabía que Valentine había escapado.

Pero por cinco meses no hubo nada, no hubo ni una sola presencia demoníaca cerca de la zona, y la pareja se mantenía totalmente al margen de lo que ocurría en el Mundo de Sombras.

Trabajaban día a día en la librería, y nunca salían más allá del barrio. Era ése un pequeño mundo seguro para los dos y así Jocelyn se recuperaba poco a poco. En su corazón la idea de la venganza le daba energías para vivir, aunque mucho se lo debía a su gran amigo también.

Por las noches los dos cenaban en la intimidad de segundo piso del local, y luego cada quien se retiraba a su habitación.

Pero últimamente para Jocelyn esas retiradas a su habitación se hacían cada vez más difíciles. Había algo que todavía la inquietaba, y eran las perturbadoras noches que pasaba estando sola en su habitación. Cada vez le pesaba más la soledad de aquella cama, y sufría de sueños perturbadores, todos con Valentine.

No podía odiarse más. Jocelyn se odiaba. Debía repudiarlo ¿Por qué todavía lo amaba? Se aferraba a su ideal de que había jurado matarlo algún día para enterrar aquel traidor sentimiento. Tal vez todo era producto del trauma y de estar ahora viviendo en un mundo muy pequeño e íntimo junto a otro hombre.

La venganza, eso era lo que la había mantenido viva, y lo único que la motivaría.

Pero todas las noches volvía a la noche de bodas en Idris, ella con su vestido dorado como era la costumbre nefilim, pero Valentine estaba vestido de blanco, y parecía un príncipe, dulce, comprensivo, y ella era su todo, su alma y su corazón.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn no sospechaba que al otro lado de la pared, Luke tampoco podía dormir tranquilo. Él sentía su presencia, su embriagador aroma femenino estando encerrado en su habitación, atormentado por el miedo de que llegara la transformación. Sus instintos animales eran incontrolables cuando estaba cerca de Jocelyn.<p>

Ella no se daba cuenta de sus miradas, o tal vez sí, Luke cada vez podía menos disimularlas. De seguro que sí se daba cuenta, pero lo negaba, se resistía a ellas.

Y para apartarse de eso, las noticias habían llegado al fin una tarde, al parecer un famoso brujo llamado Magnus Bane había sabido del Círculo recientemente, y cosas muy malas. Hubo un ataque en un hotel abandonado no muy lejos del Instituto: asesinaron a la novia del brujo, una vampira llamada Camille que tenía tantos años de vida como él. La mataron los esbirros de Valentine y mensajes aterradores fueron dejados por todo el lugar. Mensajes de que todos los Subterráneos iban a ser exterminados.

Ante esas noticas, y en medio de un clima tenso que alejaba la tranquilidad de los pasados meses, Luke abraza fuerte a Jocelyn. La sensación de asfixia y de que ya su mundo no era seguro estaba allí latente. Otra vez tenían a Valentine y al Círculo cerca.

Y eso era suficiente como no para preocuparse por otras cosas, o eso creían.

* * *

><p>Inevitablemente la noche estrellada de aquel miércoles, el sonido del agua cayendo sobre la piel de la mujer de cabellos rojizos era demasiado para el hombre lobo, y cruzaba la puerta que estaba allí en medio del pasillo tratando de pasarla de largo. No lo hizo, se quedó allí, se quedó allí ante la puerta cruel y allí la escuchó. Podía sentir el perfume de su jabón y su shampoo. Todo lo que ella usaba él lo conocía.<p>

Su ropa le era irresistible. Esos jeans viejos, y franelas manchadas de pintura, todo viejo pero muy limpio y cuidado por sus dulces manos, sí, él lo conocía.

Jocelyn se secaba el cabello frente al espejo, y su reflejo no mostraba nada de su tristeza interior. Era el ángel que atraía las miradas de los mundanos cuando salía. Era el ángel por el que Luke lo hacía todo.

"Lucian" su nombre la hizo estremecer como si hubiera presentido que él estaba allí, y Jocelyn tira la toalla a un lado impactada por el estremecimiento que sintió en su estómago.

Se observó en el espejo con los ojos muy abiertos y pensó que todos tenían razón, ella era perversa, no sólo por lo mucho que había deseado a Valentine, y que todavía… _todavía después de volverse un demonio hacía… _sino que ahora estaba sintiendo algo por Luke. Ahí estaba, era hora de aceptarlo.

-Josie- sonó su voz detrás de la puerta.

Ella supo que él estaba allí, no había salido del baño así que Luke entró y ahora Jocelyn lo veía a través del espejo.

No supo cómo expresar el profundo alivio que tenía porque siempre se ponía una bata al salir de la ducha. No imaginaba lo que era que Luke la viera desnuda. Nunca ningún hombre la había visto, sólo Valentine porque su cuerpo era sólo de él y de nadie más.

-Ehhh- atontado Luke no sabe qué decir. Ella tampoco dijo nada.

Él no iba a inventarse ninguna excusa para explicar por qué había entrado al baño, avanzó hacia ella torpemente, y solamente ellos dos estaban allí en casi toda esa parte del edificio. Esa soledad escondía lo que estaba ocurriendo en aquel baño, como si fuera algo que nadie más debía ver.

Su piel estaba húmeda y el perfume llegaba a todo el baño.

Ella no pudo hacer nada, en su mente no había sino un remolino de sentimientos. Todo el deseo que había acumulado en sus noches anteriores… se presentaba ahora con Luke: ¿Lo estaba confundiendo con el que era aún su esposo? No lo sabía.

Y él no era el mismo, Luke jamás cruzaba los límites, pero ahora estaba con unos ojos que cautivaron a Jocelyn hasta sentirse hipnotizada.

Él se acercaba, no tenía su camisa puesta y sudaba, el cabello negro lo tenía pegado a la cabeza, y su cuerpo musculoso brillaba, y nunca antes había notado Jocelyn cuán hermoso era Lucian Graymark en realidad.

Ella lo dejaría acercarse, no podían evitarlo.

-Luke…- balbuceó al fin aferrándose a su bata fuertemente sin voltear, siempre viéndolo a través del reflejo en el espejo del baño a medio empañar. Pero estaba distinto, ahora Luke estaba distinto –¿Qué te pasa?-

Él creyó que nada pasaría, pero el deseo empezó a causar efectos en su cuerpo que lo hicieron retroceder enseguida. Asustada ahora, Jocelyn voltea violentamente.

-¡Luke!-

Y no sabía si esa reacción fue por su atrevimiento. Luke retrocedió espantado de tal manera que chocó contra la puerta, y empezaron a darle convulsiones.

-Luke, ¿qué te pasa?- ella nunca había visto al hombre lobo transformarse del todo. La vez en el automóvil fue tan rápido todo y estaba tan oscuro que no vio casi nada.

Ahora era espantoso, el rostro de Luke cambiaba causándole horror.

* * *

><p><em>Fic ilustrado en blog:<em>

_entreunangelyunlobo blogspot com_


	16. Chapter 15 - Amor dividido

Un grito incontrolable surgió de la garganta de Jocelyn Fray, el horror manaba a borbotones de sangre en aquel pequeño recinto. Se sintió acorralada, y el sufrimiento de su amigo ya no le causaba pena sino miedo.

Los gritos desesperados del ser que convulsionaba crispaban los nervios, y nada podía hacer ella para detenerlo. Las manos de Luke sangraban con unas enormes garras en vez de dedos, su piel se hacía jirones, y su rostro, estaba irreconocible: Su cráneo estaba cambiando de forma, los huesos le crecían, y en medio de la sangre ya podía ver una dentadura animal que le rompía los labios.

Quería huir, si no lo hacía el monstruo la haría pedazos.

Jocelyn gritaba mientras Luke caía al suelo retorciéndose de dolor. Desesperada vio la oportunidad de salir de allí, saltando encima de su cuerpo y escapando por la puerta del baño.

En realidad no pensaba mucho, el terror la dominaba toda. No sabía si podía pasar tan cerca del monstruo sin ser atrapada por sus garras, pero no soportó más estar allí, Jocelyn salió impulsada por una fuerza desconocida y patinó casi hasta caer con la sangre de Luke.

Oyó el gutural aullido tras de sí, mientras escapaba por las escaleras y atravesaba la librería para salir a la noche jadeando y temiendo de que en cualquier momento Luke la alcanzara.

* * *

><p>Lo que contaba el brujo Magnus Bane dejaba a los Cazadores de Sombras fríos: un grupo de nefilim había masacrado a todos los vampiros del hotel Dumort y el brujo estaba ahora allí contando todo lo que había visto.<p>

Aterradores mensajes de odio estaban escritos en todas las paredes con la sangre de los Subterráneos sacrificados, y la comunidad entera estaba alarmada.

Porque no era el único lugar. Varios lugares de Subterráneos aparecían con aquellos mensajes de odio pintados en las paredes.

-Valentine Morgenstern- Hodge escuchaba inexpresivamente al brujo- Él es el nefilim detrás de todo eso-

-Aquellos hombres no eran nefilim ya- le dijo Magnus Bane- Eran unas bestias-

-Pero tú no estabas en el hotel ¿Quién te contó esto, Magnus?- inquirió el Cazador de Sombras. Estaba acompañado por Imogen la Inquisidora. Debían presentar el testimonio del brujo a la Clave.

-Una pequeña amiga que sobrevivió a la masacre- el brujo jamás se había perturbado por los asuntos de los nefilim o los vampiros, pero esa vez estaba destruido, porque amaba de verdad a Camille, y aquellas bestias nefilim la habían asesinado –Ella vino a mí con la noticia de que habían matado a mi amada Camille…- hizo una pausa. El local estaba bastante concurrido ese día, Cazadores de Sombras y Subterráneos frecuentaban el restaurant como si fuera una especie de oasis en medio de la ciudad de Nueva York –Quiero venganza-

Hodge alzó las cejas. Magnus Bane solía ser bastante indiferente y relajado con todas esas cosas, pero ahora veía la tristeza y la rabia en sus felinos ojos amarillos.

-¿Vistes a los del Círculo?- Imogen intervino con voz imperiosa.

-Los vi a través de los recuerdos de Anna. Ella fue la testigo, y no sabe cómo logró escapar de la matanza- contó el brujo – Vi a un grupo de nefilim en un salón oscuro, todos armados con filosas armas y espadas. Habían matado a todos los vampiros y ahora rodeaban a Camille, indefensa, debilitada, de rodillas en medio de aquellos horribles nefilim, y un hombre en particular estaba al frente, con unos terribles y sanguinarios ojos azules observando toda su obra…-

-Valentine, es él- le informó Imogen con ojos centellantes.

-Ese hombre ordenó que le prendieran fuego…- la voz de Magnus era firme, pero se podía notar lo perturbado que estaba –Lo disfrutaba, todo lo que sus hombres hacían. Una maldad cruel… Yo nunca creí que un nefilim se atreviera a ser así-

-Valentine es un desviado y un traidor para los nefilim- Hodge se movió incómodo en su silla. Le preocupaba que el brujo se diera cuenta de algo. Se conocía que Magnus Bane era un poderoso brujo, y muy peligroso para el Círculo, y Hodge temía que pudiera delatarlo ante la Inquisidora –No nos juzgues a todos por él, Magnus-

-Camille murió cruelmente incinerada ante la mirada de Valentine y sus esbirros- el tono de Magnus Bane era severo, como si le exigiera a la Clave que hiciera justicia.

Hodge disimulaba lo más que podía que también era del Círculo y que estaba en contacto con Valentine Morgenstern.

Por ahora no había nada que hacer. Y Magnus Bane no lo perdonaría.

Ahí estaba sentado impertérrito, viendo como Imogen, Hodge y los de la Clave no iban a hacer nada. Pero si ellos no hacían nada, él sí lo haría.

* * *

><p>Cuando Jocelyn se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho, estaba en medio de un parque infantil en plena noche. Había abandonado a Luke agonizante, cobardemente.<p>

Ahora le tenía miedo a estar allí sola después de lo que se supo que ocurrió en el hotel Dumort. Le dio mucho miedo, estaba a merced del Círculo y desprovista de su estela, de un glamour y de sus runas. Parecía una loca vestida con una bata blanca en medio de un parque.

Cuando regresó a la librería no encontró nada. Luke había desaparecido.

Entonces lloró, dejó salir sus emociones como un torrente de locura. Había abandonado a Luke ¿Cómo pudo hacer eso? Trataba de liberarse de su pasado pero no podía, seguía siendo una engreída nefilim, que seguía todos los ideales del Círculo. Le dio horror el Subterráneo y por eso lo abandonó.

Ahora sabía que sí sentía algo por Luke, por su amigo.

Sola en medio de la sala, extrañaba su presencia con un nudo en el estómago y le dolía el haberlo dejado solo en medio de su sufrimiento.

_Pero era un Subterráneo_, le decía una vocecita traicionera dentro de ella, y acababa de ver la criatura en que se convertía. Una criatura demasiado fuerte y peligrosa. Tal como le decía Valentine que era.

Comprendió muchas cosas; cuando Lucian fue mordido, Valentine le prohibió verlo. Ella no comprendía eso, ella seguía al lado de él a espaldas de su esposo. Pero ahora veía por qué Valentine no quería que el hombre lobo estuviera cerca de ellos, cerca de su bebé.

Lo entendía, y los sentimientos hacia los dos hombres comenzaban a ser parecidos.

Jocelyn se restregó la cara con las manos, debía dejar de echarse a morir y enfrentar lo que estaba ocurriendo en su nueva vida, y Luke la necesitaba. Ahora más que nunca.

Entró a su habitación y se vistió y salió a buscar a Luke, así hubiera allá afuera el peligro de encontrarse con sus perseguidores.

Tomó su estela en mano, pero entonces sintió repulsión. No quería ser una nefilim, nunca más, renegaba de las runas. .. pero Luke era más importante, así que se colocó runas de protección y salió a la noche otra vez.

* * *

><p>Era de madrugada y entonces no se podía imaginar que el Central Park era en realidad un encantador parque con caminos, puentes y flores por todas partes, en donde las parejas se reunían a declararse su amor, y los niños jugaban con sus mascotas al son de la música de kioskos de comida. No, de noche era sombras y soledad total.<p>

Era cuando todos los seres de otros mundos rondaban con más libertad.

Magnus Bane, a esa hora, vagaba solitario por las orillas del lago, y no se daba ni cuenta de que había una enorme ciudad alrededor de él, con sus edificios iluminados y cielo estrellado al fondo. Él no tenía ojos para nada, pues en su mente sólo estaba el recuerdo de Camille.

Era la maldición de un inmortal, Magnus creyó que siendo ella vampira, jamás tendría que verla morir… pero sucedió.

No soportaba el dolor.

Entonces oyó un espantoso aullido que venía de adentro del parque y se detuvo. Tal vez los mundanos no los veían nunca, pero ellos siempre se encontraban entre sí, y esa noche en el Central Park, Magnus Bane se encontró con hombres lobos.

No oyó más nada así que el brujo siguió su camino indiferente.

Ya estaba pronto el amanecer cuando cruzaba el puente de Brooklyn, y fue entonces cuando se encontró con una mujer que venía caminando por el puente a esa hora, y de lejos supo que la mujer era una Cazadora de Sombras.

Ella llevaba una chaqueta que le cubría incluso hasta la cabeza, e iba cabizbaja, con un pesar enorme sobre sus hombros, y a la luz de los faroles se le veía el cabello rojo cayendo sobre sus hombros.

Magnus Bane supo quién era:

-Jocelyn Morgenstern- el brujo se acercó a ella, pero con cautela, porque ella se veía que andaba a la defensiva, lista para cualquier encuentro en una ciudad en donde estaba el Círculo buscándola.


	17. Chapter 16 - Desvalido

De lejos, Jocelyn se dio cuenta de que el hombre que se le acercaba no era nefilim.

-¿Qué haces caminando sola en medio de esta ciudad? Jocelyn Morgenstern- dijo el hombre otra vez, y sabía bien quién era ella - ¿No sabes que Valentine está aquí?-

-¿Nos conoces?- Jocelyn estaba tan cansada que el susto no la perturbaba. Había caminado demasiado esa noche, sus movimientos eran lentos y su ánimo calmo.

El hombre se le acercó más con paso grácil.

-He oído mucho de ustedes últimamente- le respondió. Ella no podía ver si aquel hombre era enemigo o amigo. Pero definitivamente era un Subterráneo –Precisamente me acaban de contar sobre tu querido esposo- entonces el hombre cambió de tono.

-No es "querido"- ella le aclaró más con tristeza que con disgusto, y ahora empezaba a retroceder ante cada paso del Subterráneo –Yo sé quién eres, eres Magnus Bane, nos contaron de ti a nosotros también...-

Entonces al fin Jocelyn empezó a sentir miedo. Ella recordó lo que Luke le había contado, la descripción del brujo, y lo que había pasado.

-Sí, ése soy yo- los ojos felinos del brujo brillaban como los de un gato y se acercaba amenazante a la mujer que permanecía parada bajo un farol del puente.

-Lamento muchísimo lo que ha pasado, en verdad- la voz de Jocelyn era totalmente honesta.

-¿En serio? Sabes lo que hizo tu esposo entonces- Magnus se detuvo.

-Si sabes de mí entonces ya te deben contado que yo abandoné a Valentine, que estoy huyendo del Círculo-

-Sí, eso me dijeron-

-Entonces no creas que yo soy como él, por favor-

-Eres una Morgenstern y todos los Morgenstern son unos asesinos-

-No, por favor, tienes que creerme- ella retrocedió desesperada. Estaba demasiado abatida como para ahora tener que enfrentar eso.

Magnus la observó con detenimiento.

-¿Qué haces por aquí sola entonces? Si estás huyendo de Valentine esto es lo peor que puedes hacer-

-Estoy buscando a Luke, él… él – las palabras ¿No lo has visto, Magnus? Tú puedes ayudarme- Jocelyn temblaba, por el frío, el miedo, muchas cosas. Entonces se tambaleó –Él es… un hombre lobo-

Magnus ladeó la cabeza y cambió totalmente de actitud. Pasaban muy pocos automóviles mundanos por el puente a esa hora, pero uno que otro pasaba e iluminaba a la pareja que hablaba en la orilla.

-Un hombre lobo…- exclamó –Entonces debió haber sido el que oí en el Central Park-

-¿Sabes de él? ¡Ayúdame por favor!- una nueva fuerza le dio balance a Jocelyn y se paró firme otra vez, sosteniéndose de las gruesas y enormes barreras del puente.

-Sí, creo que sí sé de él- le informó – Pero … ¿Te importa ese Subterráneo, Jocelyn Morgenstern?-

-Sí, y mucho- le dijo ella de todo corazón y el brujo pudo notar que había amor en esas palabras –Debes saber lo que siento, Magnus, tú… perdiste a la mujer que amabas. Lo siento, en verdad. Sé que es el peor momento para ti, pero estoy desesperada porque si Valentine encuentra a Luke lo matará así como mató a tu Camille-

No podía creerle, Magnus permanecía frío ante ella porque era la esposa del asesino que había visto matar a Camille y tantos otros. Pero su instinto le decía que la mujer era honesta. Aunque no lo creyera, estaba otra vez ante un nefilim que sentía algo por un Subterráneo. Ya Magnus había visto eso antes, lo conocía muy bien.

Cedería ante Jocelyn Morgenstern, al menos en ese momento. Precisamente porque había visto lo que había visto, podía entender la angustia que tenía.

-Estaba en el Central Park, de seguro era él. Te acompaño, vamos, te llevo a dónde puede que encuentres a Luke-

Y fue como una bendición del cielo el encuentro con Magnus Bane cuando ella creía que no volvería a ver a Luke. Ahora tenía esperanzas.

Agradecida sonrió lo más que pudo y los dos empezaron a caminar de nuevo, y lo más rápido posible porque ya había pasado mucho tiempo.

* * *

><p>Las dos figuras se veían caminando apresuradamente por los senderos del parque a media luz, pues ya comenzaba a verse el amanecer. Hacía frío y la neblina matinal se levantaba sobre la hierba.<p>

Magnus Bane iba adelante con paso firme, como si pudiera seguir el rastro de Luke.

Afortunadamente había sido una noche sin ningún altercado, pero eso fue hasta ese momento.

Un estruendo los sobresalta y ambos detienen la marcha espantados. Estaban muy desprotegidos allí y esa sensación de estar al aire completamente los agobiaba tanto que no podían moverse. Pero Jocelyn estaba muy bien entrenada, era de las mejores Cazadoras de Sombras, así que reacciona y se pone a la defensiva, con fuerzas renovadas para la batalla.

Nada, el estruendo fue seguido por otro, pero no sabían qué era.

Jocelyn saca sus cuchillos y se dispone a defender a Magnus como sea.

-No es aquí- percibe Magnus –Es un ataque, pero no es con nosotros- y toma a Jocelyn del brazo y se apartan del sendero. Pero los estruendos seguían, y oyeron gritos.

Finalmente el aullido les indicó que el hombre lobo estaba en medio del conflicto.

-¡Es Luke!- Jocelyn gritó pero Magnus le puso la mano en la boca. Apretujados detrás de los árboles, no les quedaba más que escuchar, pero ella insistía desesperada –Van a matar a Luke-

Jocelyn se zafó de Magnus y echó a correr hacia la zona de donde venía el ruido. Corría entre los árboles y la luz del sol ya aclaraba el mundo.

-Ten cuidado- Magnus la deja ir –Búscalo, que yo me encargo de ellos-

Con lágrimas en los ojos, la mujer recorrió varias partes del parque, con el corazón que ya no aguantaba el agotamiento, pero no encontró ningún demonio ni nada. Se temió que habían matado a Luke y el alma se le fue al piso.

Finalmente sus piernas ya no la sostuvieron más y Jocelyn cae al suelo, en un lugar cerca del sendero. Y jadeó destilando saliva, con un dolor paralizante en todo el cuerpo.

No oía más nada, tampoco Magnus aparecía. Seguramente el brujo había alejado de allí a los enemigos, tal como le había dicho.

Poco a poco su vista se aclaraba y se ponía de pie, porque seguiría buscando hasta dar con Luke, pensando en que podría encontrarlo vivo. Y no le costó mucho trabajo hacerlo porque en el sendero, a la sombra de un árbol, vio que había un hombre tirado en el piso.

Sintió un vuelvo en el corazón y fue hacia él, y a medida que se acercaba corroboraba que era Luke… y empezó a helarsele el sudor que le cubría todo el cuerpo. Luke podría en verdad estar muerto, como sus ojos le decían…

Lo que Jocelyn vio fue a un hombre herido tirado en el suelo casi desmayado y estaba totalmente desnudo. Sí, era Luke.

Jamás lo había visto tan desvalido, tan indefenso… pero ella respiró, porque estaba vivo. Era como si al fin pudiera notar la luz del sol.

Se acercó al hombre y se arrodilló junto a él. Y él supo enseguida que estaba allí.

-Jocelyn- suspiró adolorido y al darse cuenta de su desnudez, se cubre avergonzado con las manos todo lo que podía.

Ella rio, con una sonrisa de alivio.

-Tranquilo…- le dice con dulzura- No tienes nada que no haya visto antes-

Pero él estaba herido, y muy débil, totalmente vulnerable. Apiadada de su condición, Jocelyn se quita la chaqueta y lo cubre para tranquilizarlo, pero Luke no se tranquilizaba, temblaba como un niño indefenso.

Sintió toda su pena, era un buen hombre que había caído víctima de la enfermedad del lobo y no podía evitarlo. El lobo aparecía y dejaba a Luke así como estaba allí, miserable y ensangrentado, nada más que una víctima desvalida.

Si podía ver las lágrimas en las mejillas de Jocelyn, no lo sabía. Debían irse de allí lo más pronto posible porque obviamente que Luke había combatido contra demonios esa noche, o contra el mismo Círculo.


	18. Chapter 17 - El ángel y el lobo

Y desde aquella noche, Luke Garroway estuvo callado y distante.

Cuando Jocelyn se levantaba, ya él estaba en la librería trabajando. Y cuando terminaba el día, ella trataba de alegrarlo con una buena cena; pero ser ama de casa no era precisamente lo que Luke apreciaba más de ella. Le decía que no era necesario que hiciera eso, que una Cazadora de Sombras como ella no tenía lugar enfrascada en una tonta casa.

Pero era necesario, se habían vuelto simples personas que vivían de la cotidianidad sin nada especial, y el trabajo de ambos hacía el balance en esa vida.

Sin embargo, perturbaba a Jocelyn lo mucho que aquella simpleza los hacía felices; porque efectivamente, el estar alejada de su naturaleza nefilim la estaba sanando como un soplido de Dios, y en esa sanación, nuevos sentimientos afloraban. Pero se le asemejaba demasiado a su vida de casada en Idris también; y de no haber ocurrido lo del miércoles, la vida con Luke iba en camino a parecerse mucho a eso, a cuando ella era feliz con Valentine, antes de que cambiara.

No, no podía ser. A veces deseaba borrar su memoria, Jocelyn no quería pensar eso.

Tal vez aquel brujo Magnus podía hacerlo… borrar su memoria, que Valentine no existiera más, que sus penas no existieran más.

Era una idea muy seductora, pero la noche del viernes la descartó cuando leyó el periódico y encontró en varias noticias las acciones del Círculo. Los mundanos tenía miles de excusas para justificar lo que ocurría, pero ellos, los exiliados, los que tenían la Visión, sabían quién estaba en realidad detrás de las muertes y los crímenes que aparecían en aquella ciudad.

No podía olvidar, eso era de cobardes y de egoístas; ella tenía una misión y ya no sentía tan segura su vida en la librería del barrio: Los estaban buscando, en cada esquina, en cada sombra y en cualquier momento darían con ellos.

Preocupada cerró el periódico y el silencio del apartamento era tan espeso como el alquitrán. Hacía pesar el cómo una noche había cambiado todo. Porque él no se perdonaba por lo que iba a hacer, y Jocelyn estaba ansiosa por saber lo que él _quería hacer._

Luke estaba todavía abajo, haciendo la contabilidad de la tienda, así que ella bajó las escaleras y lo encontró apostado detrás de la caja, con sus lentes puestos y la mirada clavada en la máquina y en los papeles. Y no se movió en nada cuando ella llegó.

Jocelyn se acerca pero él no alza la mirada siquiera.

-No entiendo por qué lo del miércoles tuvo que cambiarnos, Luke- ella se recuesta de la caja registradora, que era un modelo de hacía 30 años atrás.

-Creo que no hacen falta las palabras- murmuró Luke sin levantar la mirada hacia ella que estaba allí justo enfrente–Ya lo has visto-

-¿Qué es lo que he visto?-

-El por qué yo no puedo vivir con nadie-

Jocelyn entonces alza su mano hacia su rostro y se lo alza gentilmente, dejando ver de frente esos grandes ojos pardos, opacados por el pesar.

-Luke, nunca supe que tuvieras una novia. De hecho, jamás- ella abarcó un tema que nunca había hablado con su amigo.

Él bufó, pero no apartó su rostro de la tersa mano de Jocelyn. Ella entonces le quita los lentes falsos que usaba, y sin eso sus pupilas brillan con más intensidad.

-Nunca has tenido novia- afimó ante su silencio.

-Soy un animal, Josie…- él forzó una sonrisa despreocupada.

-No me sigas haciendo creer que se aparean como salvajes porque yo sé que no es cierto, y mucho menos tú, tú no eres así. Tú eres un hombre mucho más decente y digno que muchos nefilim que he conocido, y definitivamente más que los mundanos-

-¿Quién me va a amar?- soltó amargo–Tal vez otro animal, que pueda llevar el mismo estilo de vida que llevo yo-

-No, no es cierto…- respondió Jocelyn con firmeza y antes de que Luke pudiera ver lo que había en su rostro en realidad, él voltea la mirada y añade:

–Pude haberte atacado, no sabes lo que es vivir así, siendo alguien que se convierte en monstruo todo el tiempo y que puede herir a los que ama. ¡No se puede vivir así, herimos a las personas!- soltó con una energía que sobrecogió a la mujer, luego el ímpetu del hombre lobo cae por un foso y dice -Valentine tenía razón al decirme que debía terminar con mi vida-

-¡No es cierto!- Jocelyn reacciona - ¿No sabes controlar el Cambio? Eso es-

No respondió, su corazón latía muy fuere porque Jocelyn estaba demasiado cerca de él. Ella debía irse, temía que el Cambio regresara. Fue traicionado por su propio ser, cuando la seducción se adueñó de él la bestia se adueñó de su cuerpo.

-No sabes- adivinó ella –Pero puedes hacerlo, Luke, debes aprender. Los hombres lobo pueden llevar una vida normal. Mira a Alaric, a todos los demás ¿Por qué te empeñas en creer que estás condenado?-

Sus manos acariciaron su rostro acongojado con ternura, pero Luke tenía demasiado miedo, porque ella tenía razón y tal vez él se estaba negando a todo.

-No puedo, cuando estás cerca de mí yo siento que no puedo. Y cada día empeora- al fin Luke dejaba salir muchas cosas que estaban en su pecho. Y había un gran estremecimiento en los ojos de Jocelyn porque aquel no era el tímido chico que siempre fue. Ahora se daba cuenta de lo mucho que había cambiado, había una fuerza enigmática en Luke que la intimidaba… y a la vez que la seducía –Cada día empeora… - le repetía él.

Sabía lo que significaba y sintió que no debía estar allí. Pero ella estaba dejándose llevar, y ahí estaba queriendo saberlo todo. Porque tal como le pasó a Luke cuando la vio en el baño, le pasaba ahora a ella.

-No podía tener novia, porque yo sólo puedo amar a una- le dijo al fin, con certeza desgarradora.

-Lucian…- soltó Jocelyn con una exhalación, con muy poco aire pues su corazón se había desbocado.

-Y allá, todo lo que yo veía era que esa mujer pertenecía a otro- proseguía, y las palabras salían amargas, como vinagre –Todo el tiempo con él, vivía para él, era enteramente suya-

Perturbada Jocelyn alejó sus manos de él. No soportaba aquellas confesiones, no en esos momentos. No, justo en esos momentos.

-¿Qué había para mí? Nada. Dime Jocelyn ¿Qué podía yo hacer?- le reprochó él con los celos a flor de piel.

"_Nada" _gritaba ella en su mente en respuesta a eso.

-Una mirada tan sólo y Valentine me extermina ¿No era así?-

-Así era- asintió sintiéndose culpable.

-Nadie podía tocar a Jocelyn Morgenstern- pronunciaba con sorna y eran muchas las cosas que él recordaba pero que eran irrelevantes ahora.

-Yo, lo siento mucho, no sabía, no me imaginaba que…- quiso saber la verdad y ahí estaban las crueles palabras que lo confirmaban todo y debía admitir su culpa. Su culpa por haber sido tan ciega, y su culpa por lo que le pasaba ahora también –Yo creo que nunca podré olvidar a Valentine, y lo siento más que tú. Una parte de mí todavía ama al maldito-

Jocelyn era fuerte, pero en aquella época la vida la había doblegado de tal manera que no controlaba las lágrimas ardientes que le brotaban.

Estar ahí tan cerca de Luke le ponía en claro, irremediablemente, que ahora se hallaba en medio de una batalla pasional entre un ángel y un lobo en la cual ella era el objetivo. No podía escapar de ninguno de los dos, sus sentimientos así se lo dictaminaban. Y de allí frente a Luke no podría apartarse.


	19. Chapter 18 - El primer beso

**Capítulo - El pimer beso**

Luke fue golpeado por una oleada de celos. Y sus pupilas centellaron.

-Todavía ¿Cómo puedes?- controlándose logra balbucear esas palabras - ¡Después de todo lo que te hizo!-

Ella evadió su inquisitiva y penetrante mirada, fijando su atención en el piso, en el muy corto espacio entre él y ella. Después de todo, nadie más podía entender.

-No lo sé- respondió ella escuetamente.

Y entonces su mente viajó al pasado y por un momento ella se sintió de 18 años otra vez; no hacía mucho tiempo, de hecho, es sólo que ahora parecía que habían pasado 100 años.

Estaba Jocelyn en un bosque florido de Idris, muy cerca del lago. Era feliz por primera vez y el amor inflamaba su corazón.

Ella no era una chica de flores y campos, había crecido para ser una guerrera, siempre vestida con pantalones poco femeninos, siempre con los pies enfundados por botas. Ella ni siquiera se sentía muy mujer. No era de aquel tipo ideal de chica que levantaba las miradas al pasar.

Pero aun y así como era, él se había fijado en ella.

Y eso le dio una nueva vida.

Aquel sábado por la mañana corría y corría libre, apretando contra su pecho la flor que el chico Morgenstern le había regalado en la fiesta.

No existía nada más para ella que él, el muchacho que le había tomado de la mano y le había dicho que la amaba. Y fue cuando Jocelyn Fairchild supo que en verdad era mujer. Todo el mundo se quedó boquiabierto, que Valentine Morgenstern se fijara en la insípida hija de los Fairchild, cuando él podía elegir cualquier otra más bella. Jocelyn parecía más un varón, siempre de arriba para abajo con aquel raro de Lucian Graymark, y con aquellas fachas poco coquetas. Pero el extravagante Cazador de Sombras se había enamorado, viendo en ella lo que los demás no veían.

Y se atrevió a hacer lo que nadie nunca hizo, decir que era hermosa, invitarla a bailar, tomarla en sus brazos y darle un beso en los labios.

Ahora junto con él aprendía a ser la mejor Cazadora de Sombras, aunque no existieran demonios en su mundo feliz.

Jocelyn Fairchild se había aventurado por campos donde antes no había pasado, siempre a orillas del lago. Y no había visto a nadie, hasta que distingue a lo lejos algo en medio del paisaje.

Ingenua, no se imaginaba que hubieran demonios asechando. Ingenua no tenía ningún miedo de acercarse a la sombra que estaba a orillas del lago.

Valentine estaba allí solo, era él, y no había nada más alrededor, ni el trinar de un pájaro.

Ella se le acercó y lo encontró totalmente diferente a la última vez que lo vio, sus brillantes ojos estaban opacados y su rostro pálido lo ensombrecía la melancolía.

Jocelyn presintió que el joven cargaba con una gran pena, que nunca antes había demostrado. Lo hacía ahora frente a ella. A su lado, los dos en silencio, y él le tomó de la mano

Él estaba allí en el lago, no sabía por qué. Finalmente él habla como susurro:

-¿Tú crees en los Instrumentos Mortales, Josie?-

-Sí, supongo que sí…- contestó, admirando el gran azul del lago en el que se reflejaban los rayos del sol- Con ellos nos crearon a nosotros, nuestra raza, con La Copa Mortal- y estando en ese lugar se sintió muy inspirada al recordar las leyendas. Y así no podía negar que creía en ellas-

-Deben ser muy poderosos- comentó Valentine inexpresivo.

-Sí. Imagina. Si uno tuviera la Copa Mortal…- se imaginó Jocelyn con aire soñador–Podríamos hacer más como nosotros ¿Verdad? Perfectos, como soldados…-

La mano de Valentine apretó la suya con emoción.

-Es cierto, sí –exclamó como ante una revelación, luego dejaron sus ojos azules de admirar el magnífico lago para admirarla a ella- Eres brillante, Josie ¿Lo sabes? Tú y yo, mi amor, no somos como los demás. Tú siempre has estado un paso más adelante-

Las palabras de Valentine obraban en ella lo que imaginaba que hacía una bendición del Ángel.

-Los demás no lo veían, pero yo sí- le dijo, sin soltarle la mano, sin quitarle esa mirada profunda de sus ojos- Te amo, Josie, con todo mi corazón-

Ella sintió un vuelco en el corazón y su mano en la de él tembló. Era algo que nunca antes había sentido y que no podía explicar.

-Valentine- en ese momento no tenía palabras para decirle, le salió torpemente su preocupación –No entiendo por qué te encuentro tan triste, tan solo. No tienes razón para estar así-

-Sí las tengo- fue lo que respondió, como si le faltara el aire.

-Quisiera poder retroceder el tiempo y hacer que tu padre recobrara la vida. No tienes que hacerte el fuerte conmigo, Valentine, yo no te juzgo, te comprendo-

El rostro del joven parecía irradiar la belleza azul que mostraba el mismo lago, y había alegría otra vez en aquellos grandes ojos.

–Nadie puede entenderme, pero tú, Josie… yo contigo siento que puedo ser. Ser-

Ella sonrió y asentía comprendiendo enteramente su alma.

-Y te necesito, siempre conmigo, para poder tener esa firmeza ¿Lo ves? Siempre conmigo, Josie, para poder yo existir-

* * *

><p>Ahí estaba ahora, a sus 23 años, sin poder explicarle a Lucian lo que pasaba entre ella y Valentine ¿Cómo decirle que le costaba creer que Valentine hubiera hecho lo que hizo? Aunque lo hubiera visto con sus ojos, el cuerpo de su bebé cargado en sus brazos, hacía tan sólo meses atrás, ya estaba empezando perder credibilidad la convicción de los hechos.<p>

Pero eso era innombrable, y había jurado venganza y seguiría siendo así aunque no se pudiera imaginar llevarla a cabo y ella terminar con la vida del hombre que decía que la necesitaba para existir.

-Dime, Josie- Luke la tomó por las caderas, haciéndola estremecer con aquel contacto, sintiendo su pasión. _"Josie"_, como la llamaba Valentine, y sentía otra vez amor; porque Luke hacía rato que había dejado de ser su amigo; y si ella veía a Valentine en él, o si lo que sentía por él era la sombra de su amor, no le importaba.

-Lucian… yo todo lo que te digo es que tú puedes controlar el Cambio- balbuceaba tratando de ignorar lo que sentían ambos, pero Luke la apretaba y la atraía hacia él…sin escape.

-Dime cómo puedes seguir amándolo a él- y os ojos pardos de él, sus oídos escuchaban el corazón desbocado de Jocelyn –Y ¿Qué sientes ahora, por mí?-

Era lobo dentro de sí, allí en aquel momento presente, y el lobo la quería a ella. El lobo era lo que el hombre no se atrevía a hacer.

Ya la librería estaba oscura pues ya tocaban las ocho de la noche en el reloj. Y nada entraría a interrumpirlos.

El lobo quería salir otra vez, pero esa noche la ternura y el amor que estaba demostrando Jocelyn doblegaban la fuerza de su maldición. Estaba controlándolo.

Definitivamente enamorada de él, no lo rechaza, y sin nadie que se interpusiera, Luke busca sus labios y los encuentra.


	20. Chapter 19 - Cacería

La pandilla del East Elmhurst había sido aquella que una vez acosó a Jocelyn Morgenstern cerca de la panadería, y ahora estaba tirada en el suelo de una parada de autobús, inconsciente de borracha. Cuatro chicos que no pasaban de los 18 años y ya sus vidas estaban perdidas para siempre.

Acostumbrados a ser felices y despreocupados gracias al alcohol y a la marihuana, y a tener todo lo que deseaban fácilmente y de mala manera, no les sería nada fácil a esos jóvenes adaptarse a una vida correcta y digna.

Jamás la tendrían.

Esa mañana amanecían los cuatro allí, en la solitaria parada, y la llovizna humedecía sus costosas chaquetas.

Cuando uno de ellos, el líder, pudo abrir los ojos, se encontró con la sorpresiva visión de un grupo de gente ahí parada alrededor de ellos.

Una mujer vestida de negro, según pudo ver el joven en medio de su resaca, se les acerca:

-Mundano- le dice, y la mujer se agacha hasta quedar en cuclillas. No se sentaría en la acera para no ensuciar su bonita ropa –Tú eres de esos que andan por la calle todo el día, conoces a todo el mundo-

El joven de mala gana asintió, aunque no tenía ganas de hablar con aquella gente.

-Mira esta foto- sacó algo de su cazadora negra y el joven entonces distingue que la mujer, de hecho toda aquella gente, estaba armada: había un enorme cuchillo en su plateado cinturón.

Ya no estaba tan tranquilo, el frío del miedo se adueñaba poco a poco de sus miembros. Echó una mirada nerviosa a todos los que los rodeaban y distinguió filosas armas y actitudes peligrosas en cada uno de ellos.

-¿De qué pandilla son ustedes? No queremos problemas- nervioso el joven no recordaba haber visto una pandilla así. Eran todos adultos y los tatuajes que cubrían su piel eran rarísimos.

Los extraños se rieron.

-Somos del Círculo. Pero eso no es asunto tuyo, mundano, mira la fotografía- insistió la mujer haciendo que el joven tomara el papel.

Observó la foto y reconoció enseguida a los tipos de la librería, la mujer era aquella que una vez los había humillado, y el hombre había hecho que no se atrevieran a acercarse más ni a ella ni a la librería.

-Los conozco, son los que trabajan en esa estúpida librería- dijo.

La mujer soltó una exclamación y abrió los ojos como una demente.

-¿Dónde? ¡Dime mundano!- otro hombre de los del Círculo se le acercó con ímpetu.

-Oiga, no me llame "mundano" ¿Qué insulto es ése?- bramó el joven, entonces la mujer sacó su cuchillo y lo agarró por el cuello.

-Qué atrevimiento, niño miserable…- escupió la mujer.

-¡Tranquila, Adriana!- otra mujer que estaba más atrás la detuvo –¡No nos desviemos! Recuerden que él no está lejos- recordó a sus compañeros.

"_Él no está lejos"_, aquella frase hizo que todos recuperaran la compostura pues era como si un fantasma terrible se hubiera cruzado por allí.

-Escuche, señora, yo no sé quiénes son ustedes- balbuceó el joven controlando su miedo- Si buscan a esos, ya les dije-

Los del Círculo fingieron paciencia con el chico.

-Dime, te recompensaremos- canturreó Adriana –Los conoces, a estos dos de la foto-

-Claro, son los _marinovios_ de la librería. Ya se los dije-

Los del Círculo dieron un respingo ante esa palabra. _"Marinovios"_, palabra terrible para quien también la estaba oyendo.

-Sobre todo conozco a la chica…- el chico imprudente, estaba en medio de una enorme resaca –Vaya chica- y recordó la humillación del rechazo de Jocelyn y quiso vengarse –A pesar del novio que tiene, es una zorra, porque anda por ahí meneándose con minifaldas... Claro, es que sabe que está demasiado rica…-

El chico imprudente no se percató de lo que sus palabras causaban ni de quién lo estaba oyendo. Y eso fue lo último que dijo…

* * *

><p>Al rato los vecinos del East Elmhurt fueron sacudidos por un espectáculo espantoso: cuatro jóvenes habían aparecido muertos a cuchilladas en una parada de autobús, y uno de ellos estaba decapitado. El horror se adueñó del vecindario.<p>

Un niño de la calle fue el único testigo del hecho, pero era difícil creerle, porque contaba que los cuatro jóvenes pandilleros estaban hablando con cinco adultos vestidos de negro y que en un momento un sexto hombre apareció de la nada que con una espada brillante y decapitó a uno de ellos con una rapidez insólita.

Nadie creyó esa historia del niño que había visto a Valentine Morgenstern quitarse un Glamour para decapitar a un jovenzuelo. Lo que sí era una realidad eran esos cuatro cuerpos brutalmente acuchillados que estaban allí en su vecindario.

* * *

><p>Todas esas noches ella soñando con Valentine. Y él sin nunca haber experimentado tal pasión. Lo que ocurrió en ese momento era inevitable.<p>

Ya no eran amigo y amiga, eran hombre y mujer.

El beso de Luke fue embriagador, como nunca imaginó que sentiría tratándose de alguien que siempre fue su amigo. Jocelyn creía que nunca más volvería a amar, pero ahí estaba su cuerpo vivo otra vez, su corazón latiendo fuerte y el cosquilleo en las piernas...

No, no más amigo y amiga sino un hombre y una mujer que sólo se tenían el uno al otro.

Ella se preguntó cómo hubiera sido todo si se hubiera dado cuenta de eso al principio, si Valentine jamás hubiera aparecido. Pero ya el pasado no podía cambiarse y Jocelyn era lo que era, y Luke lo sabía: Se separaron y la oscuridad era casi total.

Y no hubo Cambio, la sangre fluyó ardiente por sus venas pero el amor dominó al lobo.

Un silencio cómplice y un sonrisa ardiente acompañó el momento pero nada más.

* * *

><p>Algo nuevo comenzaba entre ellos.<p>

Pero fueron apenas unas horas de magia antes de que la librería fuera invadida por demonios drevak y rapiñadores.

Todo comenzó a las horas de estar silentes en sus cuartos. Alarmado, Luke había presentido todo y fue a buscar a Jocelyn a su habitación. Ella no había dormido en toda la noche, lo vio entrar irrumpir en el cuarto sudando y con su bulto de viaje en la mano. Sabía que debía tomar su cartera y salir de allí.

Ruidos estruendosos, humo, aullidos demoníacos. La librería se había vuelto un infierno porque Valentine los había encontrado.

Y no había otra manera de salir sino por la entrada principal, las ventanas del piso de arriba tenían todas barrotes.

No había alternativa, debían luchar.

Jamás sería una ama de casa, Jocelyn era una Cazadora de Sombras y no podría escapar de eso, pero sin cuchillos serafín las posibilidades de matar demonios eran nulas. No le quedaba más que tomar unos cuchillos de la cocina y enfrentarse a la muerte.

Bajaron las escaleras, sumidas en humo rojo, calor y miedo, los dos, y Luke empezó a cambiar:

-¡No te alejes de mí, Jocelyn!- le ordenó quedarse tras de él, para protegerla.

El hombre lobo se volvió enorme, fuerte y bestial cuando un rapiñador les saltó encima.

-¡Debes huir, por allá cuando veas la puerta! ¿Me oíste? No te detengas por mí-

Lanzó a aquel rapiñador muerto contra la pared de tal manera que el golpe de la gigantesca bestia abrió un agujero, y esa pared daba al local de al lado. Por allí señalaba Luke.

-¡No te dejaré!- gritaba ella inútilmente. Pero ahí estaban rodeados, atrapados en medio de la destrucción, y no le quedó más que huir sola por el agujero de al lado y dejar a Luke atrás reteniendo a los demonios.

Salió por una ventana rota y se cortó las piernas, pero huyó. Afuera no había nada, excepto tal vez una sombra. Jocelyn en su huida creyó ver a un hombre en la acera cubierta de humo, parado frente a la escalera de la librería.

"_Valentine"_, pensó, pero él no la vio escurrirse como un reptil fuera de la ventana del local vecino. Estaban todos concentrados en la lucha dentro de la librería, el humo no les dejaba ver nada, era un lugar cerrado y traicionero para los invasores.

No sabía cómo pudo dejar a Luke, tenía su imagen clavada entre sus párpados, ella dejándolo atrás y perdiéndose entre el fuego.

Si no veía a Luke regresaría a por él.


	21. Chapter 20 - Exilio

"_Parabatai"_ pensó Valentine Morgenstern al ver a la bestia, una enorme sombra que cruzaba fugazmente la batalla en la librería.

Era el hombre con el que unió su alma, y después de años aún sentía a Lucian Greymark como parte de él. Ágiles en batallas, uno en conexión con el otro, hermanos por siempre…

"_Y por eso él se enamoró de su esposa"_ pensó con un ardor en las entrañas, pero sacudió esos recuerdos de su mente con dolor.

En medio del humo, no tenía ojos para ver más nada, para ver a la persona que se escurría por la ventana de al lado, huyendo de él; la bestia había destruido a todos sus rapiñadores y ante eso Valentine sentía la debilidad corriendo por sus venas. El mejor Cazador de Sombras y era más débil que un Subterráneo…

Y un Subterráneo que también le había quitado a su mujer.

Pero ya no podía sentir a Lucian ni tener su fuerza, ya no eran parabatai, y en ese momento lo había perdido por completo. Porque él se había convertido en un Subterráneo y Valentine, Valentine se transformaba cada día en un demonio.

Qué gran ironía, sangre de demonio en ambos; en uno involuntariamente y en el otro, por su propia decisión.

Por eso se había quedado parado, porque por un momento volvió a haber una conexión mística entre los dos, por un breve momento que se desvaneció en el humo. Y no la volvería a haber si es que Valentine no se equivocaba.

El jefe del Círculo entró al local para destruir a Luke, pero después de una encarnizada lucha lo único que había quedado era un extraño silencio, y buscando con los ojos y los sentidos ya no podía encontrar otra vez al monstruo.

Pangborn salió a su encuentro, no sabía de dónde:

-Ha matado a Adriana- informa a un Valentine ausente.

-¿Dónde está Lucian?- rasguñó el hombre ignorando lo que le decían.

Sin respuesta, de un golpe aparta a Pangborn y a todos los que se le cruzaban. Ya no había nada en ese lugar.

Nada.

Sus ojos centellaron e ignorando a todos sus secuaces, los vivos y los muertos, se dirige con paso firme hacia las escaleras del fondo, pasando de largo el agujero en la pared que había sido el escape para sus presas.

La librería estaba destruida pero no el piso de arriba, y Valentine descubrió el hogar que había alojado a Jocelyn todos esos meses.

Y era un hogar, un cálido lugar, y en todas partes se sentía su presencia: las rojas cayenas que siempre le habían gustado, los pañuelos sobre los brazos de los muebles, el frutero infaltable decorando la mesa…. y las pinturas. Valentine clavó sus ojos en la de un niño sonriente que era la que decoraba la entrada.

"_Jonathan"_ murmuró. Y nadie podía ver que estaba llorando, el salado ardor de las lágrimas cruzaban sus mejillas.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn lo vio entrar y apenas sentía el dolor de las cortadas en sus piernas. Era él, y ahora temía por la vida Luke como nunca antes.<p>

Entonces se decidió irlo a enfrentar, enfrentaría a Valentine si eso salvaba a Luke. Aún tenía un cuchillo en su mano, uno grande y afilado que le había cortado un costado mientras se escurría sin ser vista, y esa hoja filosa iría directamente a su pecho. Así fuera lo último que hiciera.

Estaba oculta por la sombra de un parapeto maltrecho tirado junto a la pared del vecino, sucio y roto y que no tenía ninguna razón de estar allí. Ahora la tenía, protegía a Jocelyn de ser vista.

Sus piernas sangraban, su costado sangraba, pero su sangre fue su salvación. El olor era el rastro perfecto: La bestia la encontró.

Era Luke que había sobrevivido y estaba fuera del local, en la calle allí cerca de ella.

* * *

><p>En el barrio de East Elmhurst ya habían pasado demasiadas cosas. Los bomberos llegaron tarde como siempre y apagaron el fuego que había consumido el local, pero sin encontrar ningún cuerpo, ni nada que explicase lo que había ocurrido allí.<p>

Y todo era extraño, los jóvenes muertos en la parada de autobús, la librería quemada y destruida sin explicación. Pero no era la primera vez, y los mundanos se desentendían de lo que no podían comprender.

Esas cosas pasaban y punto. Nadie se iba a mortificar más por eso.

Así que una vez más todo se olvidaría pronto.

* * *

><p>La ciudad de Nueva York daba la bienvenida a otro día gris, y era como un laberinto de cuadras y edificios que palpitaba con el trajinar de miles de personas, en el día tras día, hasta que el mundo llegara a su fin.<p>

Magnus Bane era conocido como el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn. Evadía a los Cazadores de Sombras pero una nefilim había logrado dar con él, cuando éste celebraba una de sus estrafalarias fiestas en la zona industrial en donde vivía.

-Jocelyn Morgenstern- el brujo supo enseguida que ella estaba allí. Había tocado el timbre de la puerta y una pequeña rendija de abrió casi enseguida -¿Cómo pudiste dar conmigo?-

-No creo que sea algo tan difícil, después de todo eres el Gran Brujo de Brooklyn y tus fiestas son memorables- le dijo la mujer al otro lado del portón.

La música de fondo era estruendosa y casi no se podía hablar.

-Tu presencia aquí pone en peligro mi fiesta, Cazadora de Sombras- repuso Magnus con severidad –Por culpa de ustedes yo casi que no puedo hacer más ni una fiesta ¿Ven?-

-¿Y qué es lo que he hecho yo? O Luke. Dime, Magnus-

-Pues, por culpa de ustedes dos es que ese loco anda por aquí acabando con todo el Submundo. Así que ya éste ya no es el lugar seguro que solía ser- respondió él –Y mis guardias tienen orden de acabar con cualquier Cazador que sea avistado por aquí-

-Pero nadie me ha atacado a mí-

Magnus no dijo nada.

-A mí no quieres hacerme daño, de hecho no quieres hacerle daño a nadie. Deja de hacerte el indiferente-

-No me importa ningún nefilim, de hecho, pero me veo muchas veces inmiscuido en sus asuntos-

-Todo el mundo está inmiscuido en esto. No es cuestión mía o de Luke. Valentine está aquí para destruirlos a ustedes y tomar el poder. Nuestro asunto les concierne, y mucho, a ustedes-

Magnus nuevamente no dijo nada. Y Jocelyn se estaba arriesgando mucho con estar ahí afuera en eso.

-Eso es cierto- al fin reconoció la voz detrás del portón–Además, vi a aquella gente otra vez-

-¿Dónde?- exclamó ella involuntariamente y un frío recorrió todo su cuerpo.

Después de eso se oyó un crujido y un movimiento detrás de la puerta y Jocelyn respiró pues Magnus le estaba abriendo.

La mujer entró sola al local concurrido e iluminado, e inmediatamente el brujo cierra con llave tras ella. Aquello adentro estaba lleno de Subterráneos, y de Subterráneos de todas clases, pero Jocelyn no estaba de humor para ponerse a ver a la gente que estaba allí.

-Será mejor que te apresures- le dijo Magnus de mala gana, como si no le gustara nada que la concurrencia de su fiesta viera a la Cazadora de Sombras que estaba llegando a su casa –Hubiera sido mejor que viniera Luke- comentó.

-Luke está vigilando allá afuera, y no tiene forma humana-

-Ya, entiendo. Fue muy bueno lo que hizo en el Central Park, por cierto, él solo acabó con un manojo de demonios de Valentine- el brujo la guió por un sendero que bordeaba la zona de reunión y que llegaba hacia el edificio.

-Sí, pero…- Jocelyn tomó aire pues aquel estado la tenía agotada siempre- Fue precisamente por aquel altercado que El Círculo dio con nuestro paradero… en la Librería Garroway- y sintió una punzada de dolor. Luke y ella habían levantado aquel lugar con amor, y ahora estaba en ruinas.

-Ahora que lo pienso. Nunca supe qué hacía Luke tan imprudentemente en el Central Park esa noche-

Ella evadió su mirada. Y no necesitaba excusas, la gente de la fiesta dejaba de hablar cuando ellos pasaban y estaban comenzando a verla

-Es un novato, eso. Y no tiene manada ¿No? Y por culpa de su imprudencia es que ustedes están ahora en esta situación- Magnus seguía su camino sin prestar atención al hecho de que todo el mundo estaba murmurando a su alrededor –Te conté que había visto a aquella gente de nuevo. Pues sí, fue hace cuatro días, Jocelyn Morgenstern, a Emil Pangborn en "La Luna del Cazador". Lo debes conocer muy bien-

-"La Luna del Cazador"- Jocelyn se detuvo en seco –¿Y están todos bien?- pensó en Alaric y en todos sus amigos de la manada de licántropos.

-Tranquila, no pasó nada, el hombre aquel no hizo nada, pero obviamente que estaba vigilando- expresó con disgusto –¡Vaya individuos más desagradables los amigos de tu esposo! Y tu esposo también lo es; si lo vieras ahora no lo reconocerías-

-Él ya no es mi esposo, Magnus…-

-Lamento recordarte que estás casada con él, todo el mundo sabe eso- y luego señaló hacia el brazo de Jocelyn- Y la marca de matrimonio no se te borra ¿Eh? Valentine debe tener una igual… hum-

Entonces tanto Magnus como Jocelyn se dieron cuenta de que muchos Subterráneos estaban mirando fijamente hacia ellos. Para ser más exactos, las miradas iban todas dirigidas hacia Jocelyn.

-Ven, rápido- él la tomó del bazo y se la llevó apresuradamente a la puerta de su casa –No deberías estar aquí, eres una Morgenstern-

Jocelyn estaba demasiado incómoda, ocurría lo mismo que ocurrió en "La Luna del Cazador" Los Subterráneos no confiaban todavía en ella.

Una vez adentro, se encontraron en la residencia de Magnus Bane, que por fuera no inspiraba más que un simple apartamento como todos los del loft de la zona, pero por dentro era un lujo muy exótico. A Jocelyn le gustó estar allí, sobretodo porque estaba a salvo de las miradas temerosas de la gente.

-Gracias- le dijo con suave voz –Aprecio lo que haces por mí. Sé que no te corresponde-

-No me corresponde, pero conozco tu historia, Jocelyn Morgenstern. Me la han ido contando, los rumores vuelan- los ojos de gato de Magnus eran inexpresivos –Lamento lo de tu hijo. Entiendo lo que sientes ahora, y sé que no apoyarías nunca a Valentine-

Cada vez que alguien le recordaba a Jonathan ella sentía que no podría controlarse. Pero en esos días después de la reveladora noche del miércoles, mucho había pasado. No sabía si confiar en el brujo y confesarle sus dudas, sus sentimientos, pero se avergonzaba.

-Ni Luke ni yo vamos a traicionar a nadie. Sólo queremos sobrevivir, y ahora necesitamos ayuda-

-Y por eso viniste conmigo- un gato enorme y esponjoso se había acercado a los pies de Magnus, y Magnus lo tomó en sus brazos.

-Sí, eso creo- respondió tristemente la mujer. No tenía a nadie más, había escuchado a los de la manada de Alaric decir que aquel Magnus Bane se las sabía todas, pero ahora mucho se temía una gran negativa de respuesta y ella tendría que salir otra vez a la calle y quedarse ella y Luke como unos vagabundos errantes deambulando sin rumbo hasta que la muerte al fin diera con ellos.

-Pues no te equivocaste-

Al principio creyó que no había oído bien, pero Magnus continuó:

-Tal vez pueda ayudarlos. Me da pena su situación, y lo que has pasado, y eso no es algo común en mí- Magnus jamás le diría que le agradaba, porque era diferente. Además, ya había ayudado a otros nefilim en el pasado - Sé que no eres como tu esposo- por un momento echó un vistazo por la ventana y luego volvió a cerrar las cortinas –Hay un lugar del que no saben muchos de los Cazadores de Sombras, un lugar del que no debe saber El Círculo. Luke es Subterráneo ahora, aunque fue una vez nefilim, pero es posible que los acepten allí por eso-

-¿Un lugar?- ella sintió una oleada de aire fresco y nuevo en el ambiente.

-Un submundo, sí, oculto. Todo lo que puedo hacer es decirte cómo llegar allá. Si los aceptan estarán a salvo del Círculo por un tiempo- el brujo se dirigió hacia otra habitación y regresó con unos papeles en la mano.

-El Submundo de Salem aquí- extendió sobre la mesa uno de esos mapas del estado de Nueva York que vendían en las estaciones del metro –Todo este territorio. Pero está oculto por un poderoso Glamour- dibujó con un lápiz un área redonda sobre el mapa que afortunadamente no quedaba tan lejos de allí.

Luego se apresuró:

-No les será fácil, las cosas han empeorado. Lo del hotel Dumort… todas esas cosas que habrás visto en los periódicos…- puntualizó tamborileando los dedos sobre el mapa- Todos saben del Círculo y hay un enorme descontento entre los Subterráneos-

-Valentine también está asesinando a mundanos. Y está aliado con los demonios. Es un enemigo de los nefilim así que ésta es una guerra de todos-

-Lo sé, pero no todos lo entienden- Magnus recogió los papeles –Y no puedes estar aquí. Obviamente que mis invitados se inquietaron mucho al verte y me meteré en graves problemas si se enteran de que estuve ayudándote-

Le regaló el mapa y con cortesía la invitó a salir de su casa.

-Vayan allá al sitio marcado en el mapa, y busquen Ragnor Fell, en un local llamado "Crow Haven Corner". Cuando no está en Idris, él suele estar allí- prosiguió y la llevó de nuevo a la puerta, sin prestarle atención a las miradas inquisidoras. Y como despedida el brujo dijo –Suerte-


	22. Chapter 21 - El Maestro

-Jace-

Robert, Maryse y Hodge permanecían parados bajo el arco de la entrada observando al hombre vestido de negro con ansiedad… e inquietud.

Llovía intensamente afuera y las gotas de lluvia chocaban ruidosamente contra los cristales de la catedral.

Era grande la diferencia en él, cuando estaba con el bebé. Todos parecían ver a un hombre distinto en ese momento.

Valentine llevaba su uniforme de Cazador de Sombras, pero su aspecto difería al que solía tener en Idris. Estaba más delgado y ya no era tan imponente físicamente. Estaba cambiando en cortos períodos de tiempo. Ya no era tan pulcro, tan elegante a como era, y se estaba dejando crecer largos mechones de cabello de una manera extraña.

La sangre de demonio obraba en él, y cada día se alejaba de su humanidad; y sus experimentos con la magia negra también estaban dejando rastros físicos en toda su persona.

Pero cuando estaba con su hijo parecía el mismo en sus gestos, muy humano y con algo de sensibilidad.

Aunque la sensibilidad era muy a su manera. De nunca haber ocurrido el Levantamiento, y de nunca haberlo abandonado Jocelyn, sabían que a Jonathan le esperaba una educación rígida y fuerte por parte de su padre, y de su madre también.

Porque ella era igual. O lo fue.

Ahora estaban en su búsqueda, y Los Lightwood le habían dicho a La Clave que Jocelyn se había suicidado y que Lucian probablemente también estaba muerto. No era verdad, El Círculo los estaba cazando, y La Inquisidora no era tonta.

Ella sabría la verdad de un momento a otro.

Pero eso no importaba ahora. En realidad se preguntaban qué tanto podía llegar a cambiar Jocelyn Morgenstern.

-Nunca más deben llamarlo por su nombre- dijo al fin en claro tono de advertencia a la gente que estaba ahí en el cuarto con él.

-Se llama Jace Lightwood, como lo reconocimos ante la Inquisidora- Hodge daba parte de todo el plan que se seguía fielmente –Hijo adoptivo de Maryse y Robert-

-Bien- Valentine sonó profundamente triste ante eso. Pero luego recuperó el temple y alzaba al niño como si lo sopesara y lo examinara cual médico.

Luego lo volvió a cargar contra su pecho, pero había una mirada severa e intimidante en sus ojos. Jamás sería un padre, sino un dictador, y ahora no tenía a la única persona que lo controlaba un poco. Valentine era una fuerza descontrolada ahora, incluso contra sí mismo.

-Todavía está muy pequeño- dijo Maryse con aire maternal. Robert la abrazó preocupado, pues la presencia de Valentine lo ponía muy nervioso. Robert en realidad se preocupaba mucho más por la seguridad de su esposa y su hijo Alec, pero era fiel seguidor del Círculo, así que a pesar de sus recelos, cuidaría a Jace con todo su empeño.

La habitación estaba oscura, y ellos seguían sin intervenir mucho. Estaban expuestos, con todo y lo que hacían, nada garantizaba su seguridad, y nada les aseguraba que La Clave jamás se enteraría de la traición, de lo que ocurría secretamente tras los muros del Instituto, propiciado por los mismos directores nefilim.

El ambiente siempre sería tenso y angustioso.

Y Valentine no quería irse, no quería soltar al niño y dejárselo a los Lightwood. Le pesaba su destierro, y su misión. Sentía demasiado dolor por las traiciones, y todavía ardía en él el deseo de seguir con su familia.

Había algo raro pululando en su interior. Por un momento Valentine se miró al espejo en penumbras y él mismo vio su cambio. Y se odiaba, ésa era la verdad, no le importaba nada porque se odiaba. Un nefilim por cuyas venas corría también sangre de demonio por su propia voluntad, y eso siempre fue porque una parte de él siempre se odió.

Y continuaría así, no le importaba ser un monstruo, ni siquiera por su hijo.

* * *

><p>Un tiempo después vuelve a aparecerse Valentine Morgenstern en el Instituto ¡Qué traición tan grande se estaba gestando en las entrañas de aquel lugar. Un instituto, era como estar dentro de la misma Clave!<p>

Ahí se aparecía, siempre como una sombra indeseada, como un peligro. Y siendo tan pequeño, Jace también lo esperaba. Ya estaba gateando con muchas energías, y crecía sano y fuerte. Y lo primero que le enseñaba su padre era a llamarlo "Maestro".

Era un tutor, y el adiestramiento comenzaría mucho antes de lo que podría hacerse con un pequeño. Y lo adoraría, sería su Maestro y su única figura paterna. Jace era su esperanza, su arma, y el crimen dentro del corazón de La Clave.

Su tesoro con que lograría recuperar la vida que perdió en Idris.

Asombrosamente, Valentine logró que el niño empezara a hablar y a caminar antes de lo que esperaban. Ante aquello, Maryse no podía hacer nada, aunque ella se preocupara mucho por el crecimiento que tendría aquel bebé en manos de ese "maestro".

Y el tiempo pasaba horriblemente rápido.

Lo que sería de él en el futuro, nada podían hacer. Todas las noches Robert le daba fuerzas a su esposa que aún sentía algo por Jocelyn, y sabía que no estaba muerta y que sufría. Pero no debía encariñarse demasiado con Jace. No podían los Lightwood interferir en su vida, ni en los planes del Círculo.

Eran otras las cosas que los Lightwood debían enfrentar, y era mantener su muy bien formada mascarada.

* * *

><p>-¿En Salem?- Luke escuchó la historia de Jocelyn con atención, después de que ella saliera ilesa de la fiesta de Magnus Bane. Y apresurados iban a refugiarse donde la manada de Alaric.<p>

-Sí, hay un lugar allí donde Magnus nos va a prestar ayudar, a través de un amigo. Un tal Ragnor Fell-

-Otro brujo- gruñó él.

-Sí- torció el gesto ella, notando rastros del Lucian del Círculo todavía en su ser.

Jocelyn se inquietaba ahora por las miradas de Luke. Tal vez sólo eran ideas de ella. Tal vez no, y lo que había mantenido la falsa idea de amistad entre los dos era una barrera mental creada por los diversos factores que antes influían en la vida de Jocelyn. Pero el deseo estaba presente en sus grandes ojos pardos, ahora mucho más que antes.

Y cada día que él aprendía a vivir con el lobo, ese deseo estaba más latente.

Ya no podía ser más como antes. En ella tampoco, por eso no debían estar solos. La idea de volver con Alaric esa noche era de mucha ayuda. Ya no estaba segura de poder mantener la distancia.

_Soy Jocelyn Morgenstern_ gritaba la vocecilla en su mente. Y qué tormento, su cuerpo era una cosa y su mente otra. Y su corazón… algo totalmente aparte.

_¿Qué te pasa Luke? ¿Por qué no eres el mismo de antes?" _De vez en cuando le decía ella con los ojos. No hacían falta ella el haberlo visto aquella noche en el Central Park no había obrado ningún cambio aparente en ella. Pero obviamente que en él sí.

Y Luke sabía lo que era eso. Jocelyn no se imaginaba que él guardaba un secreto que llevaba dentro de sí desde antes de que se convirtiera en hombre lobo.

-Vámonos a donde habita la manada de Alaric- le dijo secamente ella, y tomando el control de todo, para que dejarla de mirarla con esos ojos- Y mañana mismo partiremos a Salem-

Siguieron caminando hacia los suburbios, lejos de Manhattan y de donde estuvieron la otra vez, cuando recién habían llegado de Idris.

* * *

><p>Pero Luke no pudo evitar viajar al pasado, mientras observaba a Jocelyn marchar como si nada le preocupara.<p>

La verdad era que hubo muchas más cosas antes de su encuentro en el baño la otra noche. No era la primera vez que él husmeaba. Jocelyn no tenía idea de que una vez la había visto en verdad, despojada de toda su ropa, hermosa y apasionada como nunca.

Fue una noche ardiente en que reunidos celebraban un conciliábulo oculto en medio del bosque, lejos de Alacante. Todos estaban allí, él, Jocelyn, los Lightwood, los Herondale, los Starkwheather, Blackwell, Pangborn y, por supuesto, Valentine.

Luke en ese momento podía sentirse tal como en aquella noche, y era fabuloso.

Escuchaban a Valentine ya haciendo sus planes y se sentían los amos del mundo. Y Jocelyn, ella brillaba como con luz propia, orgullosa y enamorada (Pero no de él) Fiel a su esposo, y feliz, aunque ahora lo negara. Lo escuchaba como todos los demás, y era _gran parte de él._

Entonces, brillaba la luna llena enorme y solitaria en un cielo profundamente negro, cuando el Círculo ya daba por terminada la reunión, y los fuegos de magia negra se apagaban. Valentine no dijo más nada, simplemente se giró hacia su Jocelyn y la tomó de la mano.

A Lucian le dio un vuelco el corazón. Celos, alegría por ella, todo eso sentía. Y siempre era así, siempre que su parabait se la llevaba. Estaba tan feliz, y lo amaba tanto que él no podía odiar a Valentine. Él hacía feliz a su amiga, y Lucian debía estarlo también.

Pero ¿Qué hizo en ese momento? ¿Esa vez, a diferencia de las aneriores? Lucian los siguió, Valentine se llevó a Jocelyn del círculo de reunión y él los siguió, a lo profundo del bosque.

No sabía qué hacía, ni a dónde iba. Seguía sus tontos instintos y sus celos.

* * *

><p>Su mirada se perdió por completo mientras caminaba por las sucias aceras de la ciudad detrás de Jocelyn, ambos con chaquetas y capuchas cubriéndoles el rostro. Los mundanos pasaban a su alrededor como sombras aparte, como si no existieran.<p>

* * *

><p>Cuando Lucian llegó a un claro del bosque al lado de donde caía la cristalina cascada que llegaba al Lago Lyn, los descubrió para su sorpresa, todas sus ropas estaban tiradas por donde Lucian pasaba y más adelante la luz de la luna brillaba sobre la piel blanca y desnuda de su Jocelyn, tendida sobre la hierba mientras que Valentine estaba sobre ella y la hacía suya. Y el corazón se le desbocó, y sintió mucho miedo de que lo descubrieran.<p>

Si Valentine se daba cuenta, lo mataría.

Pero cruelmente no podía marcharse, se escondió detrás de los matorrales, lejos, pero demasiado cerca a la vez como para poder verla y desear con locura estar en el lugar de su parabatai.

Eso era ahora Lucian Graymark, un mirón, un espía invadiendo la privacidad más íntima. Pero ella era demasiado hermosa, él siempre supo que era hermosa, incluso cuando era desarreglada y poco femenina, antes de que ese Morgenstern llegara y pusiera sus ojos sobre ella. Pero por tonto la perdió y allí estaba con otro.

Con ojos que parecían poder más en la oscuridad que antes, observaba cuánto había perdido a la mujer que amaba.

No podía seguir allí, y arriesgándose a que se dieran cuenta se su presencia. Se obligó a marcharse. Y desde entonces no podía esperarse que Lucian pudiera interesarse por otra mujer ¿Cómo podía?

No podría, tan simple como eso.

Así que finalmente arrancó sus ojos de la íntima escena y se fue en contra de su voluntad, y se perdió por lugares peligrosos, con esos que sentía, y eso que había hecho pensándole más que nunca, y Los Morgenstern jamás entendieron qué hacía Lucian en bosques tan peligrosos cuando fue mordido…

Ahora en el presente Nueva York le era insípida y aburrida. Había perdido tal vez a su amada una vez, pero ahora no, ahora no la perdería.

Los ojos de Luke brillaron como focos de luz, y el que lo hubiera visto en ese momento, hubiera pensado que una bestia estaba a punto de atacar.


	23. Chapter 22 - Beso salvaje

La silueta de Jocelyn se perdía entre la gente y una fina lluvia comenzaba a caer sobre la agobiante ciudad de Nueva York, totalmente ignorante de la mirada que tenía Lucian Graymark unos pasos atrás de ella.

Lo que ocurría en su corazón estaba claro, Lucian jamás había sido un chico seguro, y cuando fue mordido su temple cambió y ahora se transformaba en una bestia que sabía muy bien lo que quería.

Los recuerdos de lo que había visto aquella vez en Idris, junto a la cascada, encendieron su corazón y se sentía muy diferente aquella noche. El verla irse y dejarlo atrás, como tanto había pasado en Idris por culpa de Valentine, hacía reaccionar los instintos del lobo que ahora vivía dentro de él.

Estaba asustado, porque temía la llegada del cambio, como ocurrió aquella vez en el baño. Temía convertirse en una bestia que devoraría a los mundanos que ingenuamente caminaban a su alrededor, y que posiblemente atacaría a Jocelyn también.

Pero Luke experimentó una fuerza inusual, las palabras de su amada lo ayudaban a combatir su maldición _"Tú puedes aprender a controlarlo, Luke"_ oía su dulce voz y sorprendentemente no perdió el control, no había ningún síntoma de que su cuerpo se estaba transformando.

Estaba dominado El Cambio.

Hambriento, observaba a Jocelyn perderse entre la gente y el corazón le galopaba como un caballo salvaje.

Entonces ahora se daba cuenta del verdadero cambio que había ocurrido en él, y que estaba despertando más y más. Y ya no dejaría que se le fuera de las manos lo que más amaba, que se le fuera de las manos otra vez para encontrarse con otro con más audacia que él. Ya no más, ya no más aquel muchacho estúpido y mirón. Ahora era un lobo.

Jocelyn iba a cruzar una ancha avenida salpicada de lluvia cuando una mano firme la sujetó por el brazo. Su mundo giró porque conocía la fortaleza de aquel brazo, y el dulce olor.

Cuando se dio la vuelta vio a un Luke totalmente seguro, como lo había sido Valentine, un hombre que sabía lo que quería y que haría todo lo que fuera por conseguirlo.

Sorprendida todavía se estremece cuando Luke la toma por la cintura y la atrae hacia sí sin posibilidad de escape, y el delicado olor a lluvia impregnaba toda su ropa. Firme, su cintura apretada a su cuerpo, sintiendo cada forma de su cuerpo musculoso, no se molestaba por la presencia de transeúntes incautos ni pensaba en peligro alguno. Tembló de pies a cabeza confirmando que la timidez y la inseguridad de su amigo se habían acabado desde el momento en que se había convertido en un hombre lobo… y eso la seducía enormemente.

Era como Valentine, y Jocelyn nunca pensó que sentiría ese deseo por otro hombre, y mucho menos por su amigo de infancia.

Mundanos pasaban por la calle y nadie veía el mágico momento, y los brazos de ella lo rodearon sin poder ignorar más ese deseo que la atormentaba desde hacía noches atrás.

Pero para su tormento, era un deseo por hombres. Dos hombres.

Sus piernas le fallaron pero Luke la contuvo, y con esos ojos amarillos de animal, mirándola como nunca antes, la besa, y Jocelyn no hace nada por resistirse.

Amaba eso, él sabía lo que desea y lo buscaba con firmeza, y no lo iba a dejar ir. Así era Valentine.

Él la besó con desesperación, con ansias reprimidas por muchos años…

Y Jocelyn había recibido su beso con gusto… hasta que lo separó, muy en contra de su voluntad.

La pasión reprimida estaba a punto de hacerlos perder el control, pero al separarse se dieron cuenta de que estaban en medio de una calle y de que había demonios buscándolos. Que podía perder la vida.

Y ahora menos que nunca deseaban eso.

-Tú no sabes. Tú no sabes- Jocelyn trataba de hablar con elocuencia.

-No necesito que me digas nada, todo lo acabo de sentir ahorita- a Luke no le importaba nada. Estaba seguro de lo que sentía Jocelyn por él, y era feliz.

-¡Todavía lo amo!- le gritó ella y le dio la espalda para huir, pero Luke la detuvo otra vez.

Ella estaba muy avergonzada, pero no callaría.

-Después de todo lo que me hizo, aún lo amo, tienes que saberlo-

Luke la escuchaba perplejo, con las luces de la ciudad reflejadas en sus enormes ojos cambiantes. Y estaba esperando que Jocelyn dijera algo más.

-Y te amo a ti…-

Lo que había dicho antes no le importó para nada. Él solamente escuchó de sus labios la frase _"Y te amo a ti"._

Los dos extranjeros continuaron caminando, y había dejado de lloviznar, así que la ciudad se reflejaba en las calles y en las aceras húmedas.

-Yo no puedo amarte, no debo. Y mucho menos debo seguirlo amando a él, a ese monstruo maldito-

Luke no quería decirle nada, ella tenía que desahogarse. Pero el tiempo pasaba aún más y los conflictos había que resolverlos y no seguir viviendo en un eterno remolino de emociones.

Su mano buscó la de ella.

-Yo puedo entender por qué lo amas. Siempre lo entendí, él te dio muchas cosas cuando yo era incapaz de darte lo que necesitabas. Era un estúpido, y Valentine astuto, maduro y seguro de sí mismo-

-Y mató a toda mi familia ¿Lo justificas? ¿Justificas mi maldición?- espetó furiosa.

-No, claro que no. Pero los sentimientos son así, traicioneros, y tú debes entender tus razones por las cuales aún sientes amor-

Ella se detuvo, cansada, muy cansada de todo, con una puñalada en el corazón.

-Yo no soy buena, sino, no hubiera hecho lo que hice- le dijo a Luke con tono severo.

-Jocelyn, ¿Qué hiciste?- tenía la sensación de que escondía algo que él no sabía.

-He matado por él, Luke-

-Todos matamos por él, era nuestro ideal en el Círculo. Valentine nos entrenó para eso-

-No, no entiendes-

Luke supo que debían irse a otro lugar. Sus planes de viajar a Salem seguían y debía hacerse al día siguiente, y ahora debían buscar un refugio entre los Subterráneos, en donde El Círculo no pudiera encontrarlos.


	24. Chapter 23 - La historia del niño lobo

La zona en donde habían pasado sus primeros días en Nueva York, ya no era lugar seguro. Desde un teléfono público, Luke hablaba con Alaric, el único contacto que le quedaba con el que podía hablar de su situación.

Alaric le contó que estaban siendo vigilados, que Valentine ya sabía que habían estado allí. Y era muy posible que utilizaran al hombre lobo para llegar hasta ellos. Pero Alaric ya no sabía más nada de Luke ni Jocelyn, así que de nada les serviría al Círculo capturarlo.

Pero lamentablemente eso no prevendría de que lo hicieran.

Luke le contó que Magnus les había dado la dirección de un sitio en Salem, y que para allá irían, pero debían asegurarse de hacerlo en total clandestinidad. Que Valentine jamás supiera que estaban fuera de Nueva York.

Entonces Alaric le dijo que contactara al Praetor Lupus de Nueva York, una mujer lobo llamada Lucila Lamber, y les dio una dirección.

Luke sacudió la cabeza y cerró el teléfono. Él jamás tuvo un praetor, él tuvo que vérselas solo después de que fue mordido. Pero ahora debía proteger a Jocelyn de la persecución del Círculo, y esa praetor lupus tenía el deber de proporcionarles el viaje de manera segura.

-Dice que ella nos llevará, que es lo mejor que podemos hacer- le dijo a Jocelyn.

Y se dirigieron a un suburbio de casas pobres en lo más profundo de Harlem, ocultos por la noche. Y allí, una mujer de aspecto fuerte y siniestro les recibe, y les dice que los cobijará por una noche y que al día siguiente los llevaría a Salem sanos y salvos, pero nada más. No quería involucrarse con Valentine Morgenstern.

Era igual que todos los demás, y no sabían cómo aceptaba siquiera darles techo por una noche, ya que las miradas que le lanzaba a Jocelyn Morgenstern eran obvias . Pero era praetor, y su deber era ayudar a Luke que se encontraba, irremediablemente, en el medio de una tormenta.

Le preguntó a Luke si era un novato, y Luke le respondió que no, que ya sabía dominar El Cambio. Sin embargo Lucila podía ver más allá, y le dijo que a pesar de su tiempo como Hombre Lobo, él todavía era un novato.

Luke pensó preguntarle si sería capaz de matar a alguien conocido siendo un lobo, pero tuvo mucho miedo de oír la respuesta.

* * *

><p>Cuando Luke y Jocelyn estuvieron solos, con ropas secas y algo de comida en sus estómagos, en el piso de arriba de la casa de la praetor, él hace que tome asiento y con mirada severa le dice:<p>

-Creo que tienes algo que contarme-

Ella estaba dispuesta a hacerlo, frotaba sus manos nerviosa, pero la cálida mirada de Luke le daba confianza y seguridad.

-Éramos felices, en nuestra casa en el bosque Brocelind. Valentine la había comprado para mí, era sencilla pero hermosa- empezó a contar como alguien que lo está viendo todo frente a sus ojos.

-Lo sé- murmuró él con disimulo. Sabía que lo iba a oír iba a herirlo, bastantes veces había ido a aquella casa para dejar a Jocelyn en los brazos de su parabatai.

-Una noche, la neblina lo cubría todo, las luces de las velas calentaban todo el cuarto como un manto rojizo y tenue…-

Luke no quería oír. No soportaba aquellos detalles.

-Él era tan dulce, Luke, y podía sentir su corazón latir sobre mi pecho de lo fuerte que le latía. Me amaba, y decía que yo era la única que lo amaba a él, la única persona que era gentil con él-

La mirada de Luke la evadía, se clavaba en el suelo cubierto de tablas de madera. Y había demasiada paz allí, como si las ventanas de la casa aislaran por completo el ruido de la ciudad.

-Y éramos felices, y por eso no me importaba lo demás- ella no se daba cuenta del impacto de sus palabras. Estaba inmersa en el recuerdo- Éramos iguales. Yo lo apoyaba en todo, eso fue tiempo antes de que naciera Jonathan-

Hizo una pausa para mirar por la ventana, la noche corría.

-Entonces esa noche algo interrumpió el silencio de nuestra casa. Yo reposaba sobre su pecho y lo sentí, un ruido extraño. Sabía que no era normal. Valentine dormía profundamente y no se daba cuenta, entonces yo decidí investigar. Cuando me puse la bata escuché el ruido más claro, y venía de la casa y mis sentidos de cazadora se pusieron alertas. Recurrí enseguida a mi espada de Cazadora de Sombras, y no perdí más tiempo. Bajé las escaleras en la oscuridad, sin hacer ruido. Al principio no vi nada pero no tenía miedo, me alentaba el deseo de proteger mi felicidad. Haría lo que fuera por eso, y por él. Entonces, cuando me asomé a la cocina pude distinguir algo que se movía, la claridad de la luna ayudaba a distinguir las sombras y no tardé en descubrir que alguien se había metido en nuestra casa. Algo. Y tuve mucho miedo al fin, porque pensé que eran enemigos del Círculo. Salí de mi escondite para enfrentar a la cosa y tropecé con un montón de comida esparcida por el suelo. La criatura se arrastraba por el suelo y estaba devorando la comida, tenía forma humana, o casi humana. Lo vi con más claridad, era bastante pequeño y enclenque, y saltó encima de mí con una velocidad anormal. Instintivamente blandí mi espada y me protegí del ataque, y la criatura cayó al suelo herida. Pero eso no lo detuvo, me enfrentó con ferocidad y le vi el rostro, una cosa horrible como nunca vi. Tenía cuerpo humano pero la cabeza era amorfa con un hocico lleno de colmillos espantoso y supe que se trataba de un hombre lobo, un Subterráneo. Horrorizada retrocedí y vi que Valentine tenía razón con respecto a aquellos seres. Eran unas espantosas aberraciones…-

Entonces Jocelyn calló pues la voz se le cortó al decir eso. Luke le tomó de la mano para consolarla pero ella no quería verlo a los ojos.

-No te sientas mal por eso. Todos los nefilim pueden vernos así, yo… pues alguna vez lo vi así también, yo también pensaba como Valentine, era mi mejor amigo y tal vez si jamás… si jamás me hubiera tocado ser esto… estaríamos todos en El Círculo, apoyándolo-

-¡Lucian!- ella habló otra vez, con voz firme –Yo lo maté. Vi a aquella criatura en mi casa y sentí que amenazaba nuestras vidas, la mía y la de mi esposo, entonces lo maté, para que jamás le hiciera daño. Y él estaba allí, Valentine había aparecido por las escaleras y me vio hacerlo, y cuando hubo muerto el hombre lobo vi lo que realmente era, un niño. No tendría más de 10 años, y yacía muerto por mi espada. Valentine debió estar muy orgulloso de mí, y yo corrí a su lado-

Jocelyn hizo silencio pues había vivido otra vez aquel momento. La vergüenza había hecho que no le hubiera contado eso a él nunca, lo hacía ahora que se había convertido en un Subterráneo.

-Eso no te hace igual a él- le dijo Luke y ella aceptó su comprensión –Nunca lo fuiste -

Así pasaría el resto de la noche. Al día siguiente, un nuevo panorama estaría al frente de ellos dos, y para Jocelyn era un camino a su redención.


	25. Chapter 24 - La runa del amor

Cuando Jocelyn hubo terminado su relato, los sentidos de Luke percibían algo inusual que se levantaba en el ambiente.

Sabía que ella tenía más cosas que contarle, y que él necesitaba saber, pero una inquietud le recorrió todo el cuerpo.

-¿Qué pasa, Lucian?- la serenidad momentánea se esfumó. Un grito estremeció toda la casa y ella se puso de pie de un salto, apretándose a Luke, que alarmado la había tomado de los brazos y se la llevaba directo a la ventana –¿QUÉ HACES?- le gritaba al verse arrastrada hacia la ventana.

-CONFÍA EN MÍ, sujétate de mi espalda- le gritó e hizo que ella se aferrara a su espalda. Jocelyn se negaba a hacer algo tan absurdo, pero Luke estaba decidido a tirarse por la ventana.

Ruidos empezaron a sonar en la casa y unos pesados pasos golpeaban las escaleras.

Y Luke cambiaba.

-Está muerta, Jocelyn- le dijo con ojos amarillos mientras ella torpemente hacía lo que él decía –Debemos huir, la praetor está muerta-

Y con unas garras enormes y ensangrentadas, Luke se colaría por la ventana y treparía aferrado por la pared exterior. Los ruidos se acercaban y un frío se adueñó de Jocelyn.

Golpe en la puerta cuando ellos salían por la ventana y en ese momento ella voltea a ver lo que pasaba. Unos hombres armados irrumpieron en el cuarto y a la cabeza iba él.

Abrió mucho los ojos y sus miradas se encontraron, cara a cara en la penumbra, pero lo suficientemente iluminado el cuarto como para detallarse uno al otro. Valentine estaba mucho más delgado, el veneno corría por sus venas y lo estaba cambiando, el veneno que ella tantas veces había notado que se inyectaba cuando vivían en Idris.

Tal vez el verdadero culpable de que el hombre que ella amó hubiera desaparecido, la sangre de demonio se lo había llevado. Luke era un animal pero Valentine era un demonio.

Y él la vio a ella, y se preguntaba si sería capaz de hacerle daño.

No podía creerlo pero luego pensó en Jonathan, y en que no tendría piedad con Luke: Estaba allí para matarlo.

Pero fue un segundo que se vieron el uno al otro, y que muchas emociones se proyectaran en esas miradas: ella fue sacada fuera del cuarto por Luke, saltando por la ventana, y creyó que caerían al piso, y sintió vértigo, pero sorprendentemente las garras de Luke se aferraban al cemento y la piedra del exterior de la casa y trepando con agilidad la llevó al techo y desaparecieron.

Pangborn y Blackwell iban siempre con él, los guardaespaldas de Valentine, y siempre veían la ira cada vez que su parabatai se le escaba con su mujer.

El hombre estaba devastado, e inútilmente miraba la ventana por donde se les habían escapado. El cuerpo de Lucila Lamber yacía desmembrado a pie de la escalera.

-No llegarán lejos- dijo Blackwell y todos se dispusieron a salir tras los traidores. Pero Valentine había perdido todo el aliento.

-Tal vez si ella supiera que Jonathan está vivo- murmuraba, pero luego pensó en la traición y sacudió la cabeza y se aferró a sus planes –No, no voy a echar por tierra mi venganza sólo para que vuelva conmigo. Obviamente está con ese animal, y Jonathan vale más. Con él haré lo que me plazca con Jocelyn. Que sufra con su muerte…por ahora- y con una expresión aterradora observaba el cuarto que acababa de dejar la pareja. Valentine pensaba lo peor.

-No se escaparán, será fácil encontrarlos en esta ciudad. Hay muchos temerosos Subterráneos dispuestos a informarnos- Blackwell lo incitaba a seguir –Esa misma mujer que estaba allá abajo no iba a arriesgar tanto por ellos. Tontos, como si no supiéramos donde estaba la praetor, alcahuete de Subterráneos, como si no tuviéramos la ayuda de demonios-

-¡Calla, no me importa!- Valentine gritó de ira –¡Se ha ido otra vez, ese traidor!-

El grupo allí reunido sintió la ir del fracaso y volvieron otra vez a la calle, pero sin ninguna seguridad de por qué lado habían agarrado.

* * *

><p>Escaparon por los tejados, y no hubiera sido posible si no fuera por las increíbles habilidades de Luke.<p>

Pero el Círculo tenía una gran ventaja y eran los demonios. En cualquier momento y cualquier lugar estarían, y debían estar preparados.

Saltaron al suelo y robaron el primer auto estacionado cerca, con mucha suerte.

-¿Qué es eso?- advirtió ella, allá adelante del parabrisas –¡Luke mira, hay algo enfrente!-

Luke aceleró y se llevó por delante lo que tenían enfrente y salieron de la calle. Un automóvil fuerte, afortunadamente de cuando eran buenos, y no se detendría hasta haber alcanzado la ruta que los llevaría hasta New Jersey.

* * *

><p>El viaje fue como una travesía por dimensiones extrañas. A veces era terrible ver a través de los glamour, el mundo de sombras mezclado con el humano, y saber que no podían confiar en nada.<p>

Un rostro demoníaco, aquí, allá. Al acecho siempre.

El que tenía poder sobre los demonios, tenía el poder de volver el mundo un infierno. ¿Hasta dónde llegaba el control de Valentine? No lo sabían, y era muy peligroso. Jocelyn temía por él, porque a la final lo traicionarían.

Pero esperaban no caer todos igual.

Magnus Bane les había dado la dirección, y oía en su cabeza la voz del brujo_ "busquen a Ragnor Fell, en un local llamado Crow Haven Corner"_

* * *

><p>Cuando el sol brillaba en todo su cénit se detuvieron, ya había amanecido desde hacía horas.<p>

-Necesitas comer algo- Luke lucía severo. Había detenido el carro robado frente a un café de carretera.

La ciudad había quedado atrás, y el paisaje se tornaba cada vez más despoblado y natural. Pero aún les quedaba un día de viaje.

-No tengo hambre-

Jocelyn estaba callada y no había hecho ningún comentario desde que escaparon de Harlem. Lo que hacía era mirar por la ventana con pensamientos perdidos en el tiempo.

Habían visto cosas en su viaje, y Luke quiso preguntar:

-Viste a Valentine-

Ella asintió. No podía ocultar e interés que él tenía en eso, en saber de ella y sus sentimientos.

-Tengo mucho miedo. Me da miedo, él, todos ellos- empezó a murmurar como para sí misma. Luke la había sacado de aquella casa aterradora, y el rostro de Lucila no se le borraba de la mente. Y sintió dolor.

Luke quería saber lo que había sentido al verlo.

-Vi su runa- después de una pausa, Jocelyn se abre y su mirada ya no parecía tan extraviada –La runa, Lucian, la runa que yo le dibujé en su piel. No se ha borrado-

-Ésa runa- sonó celoso. En realidad pensaba que ella estaba delirando.

-Está en su pecho, y está en el mío. No se borra, ahí está- explicaba. En aquel breve momento se había fijado en el cuello abierto de la chaqueta negra que vestía Valentine, y por supuesto que había visto la runa.

Lucian jamás había tenido esa runa. Se las hacían solamente los recién casados, y su recuerdo le era tormentoso, porque las había visto claramente sobre sus pechos desnudos la noche aquella junto a la cascada en Idris.

Ninguno de los dos sabía eso, y no lo sabrían nunca.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no se borra? ¡Yo lo odio!- exclamaba ella con dientes apretados.

-Tú todavía lo amas- le recordó él las palabras que le había dicho anoche, y otras veces –Tal vez sea por eso, Josie. Estás casada con él-

Ella veía a Luke, y sentía amor. La había salvado gracias a sus garras, a su condición de poder cambiar. Como siempre decía Valentine, que los Subterráneos tenían habilidades que no poseían los nefilim. Luke la había salvado gracias a esas habilidades y era hermoso.

Quiso abrazarlo.

Salieron del carro sin importarles que alguien descubriera que era un carro robado. Seguramente ya la policía los tenía ubicados, pero eso no los apresuraba. Entonces ella le toma el brazo y Luke, agradecido por esos gestos, la rodea completamente deseando desaparecer sus miedos.

-Esa runa me ata a Valentine, a su amor, a nuestro matrimonio, nuestra vida juntos… a nuestro…- y la voz se le apagó, y necesitaba respirar -¿Por qué sigue allí si él lo destruyó todo?-

_"Tal vez no lo destruyó todo"_ pensó ella pero no quiso darle cabida a ese presentimiento. Después de haberlo visto otra vez y de querer gritarle en la cara "asesino", pensaba si había sido capaz en verdad de matar a su pequeño.

No quería tener runas, Jocelyn quería desaparecer todo lo que la marcara como Cazadora de Sombras. Lucian había logrado eso gracias a que se había convertido en Subterráneo, y ella comenzaba a amar eso de él con gran intensidad.

-Él nunca lo quiso- musitó a la final. La gente del restaurant no reparó en ellos, habían como dos o tres mesas ocupadas y nada más.

-¿A quién?- Luke voltea.

-A mi bebé, nunca lo quiso-

-No lo creo, Valentine estaba muy orgulloso, muy feliz, yo…- Luke se había detenido analizando las palabras de Jocelyn –No creo eso, qué te hace pensar que no quería a su hijo… ¿Fue por eso que tú…dejaste de seguir al Círculo?- se le encogió el corazón pensando que la verdad detrás de la traición de Jocelyn era ésa, y no sus sentimientos hacia él.

Ella vagó por las mesas y luego se sentó en una pegada de la ventana. Ordenarían algo rápido y se irían.

Por su lado Luke permanecía alerta, sus instintos le había prevenido del peligro la noche anterior, ahora esperaba lo mismo. Esperaba poder oler a los demonios antes de que aparecieran.

-No lo sé- sentados en la mesa allí como dos personas normales los hacía sentir que las cosas no estaban tan mal -Pero eso me hizo creer en algunas ocasiones-

Luke estaba perturbado por la tisteza que embragaba a Jocelyn.

El lugar no parecía presentar ningún peligro, pero igual no habría paz hasta que no llegaran a lugar prometido por Magnus Bane.


	26. Chapter 25 - Delirios de amor y de dolor

Luke la miró pensativo mientras terminaban su comida. Aún tenía el sabor de su beso en la boca, aquel beso de la noche anterior que recorría sus entrañas como fuego.

Se preguntaba qué sentía ella, quería preguntarle mil veces cuánto amaba a Valentine y qué era en realidad lo que sentía con respecto a él.

Tenía la atormentante sensación de que todo era una simple atracción física, una cosa provocada por la misma situación en que estaban, y que en su corazón siempre pertenecería a su parabatai.

No importaba lo mucho que dijera que odiaba a Valentine, no importaba lo mucho que le dijera que estaba enamorada ahora de él. La inquietud seguía allí.

Una nefilim y un Subterráneo ¿En qué pararía aquello?

El restaurant era como si no existiera para ellos. Y debían marcharse rápidamente, aunque nada de eso los salvara en realidad.

Cuando estuvieran en algún lugar pacífico, tendría que sacar todas esas cosas de su pecho.

-No me mires así, Luke- ella interrumpe sus cavilaciones con ese comentario.

-Me sorprendió lo que me dijiste- él evade las últimas cosas en las que estaba pensando.

-Crees que no sea verdad- murmura Jocelyn terminando de mala gana la hamburguesa aquella. Ambos se ponen de pie para marcharse.

-Sí, eso creo. Valentine habrá sido lo que fue, pero lo hizo todo precisamente por su hijo… lo del Levantamiento- decía –No creas que eres la única sorprendida de que haya sido capaz de hacer lo que hizo por celos, yo tampoco puedo creerlo a veces-

-Tal vez tienes razón- admitió –Pero él cambió cuando Jonathan nació, decía que ahora todo debía hacerse para tener un mundo mejor donde pudiera crecer, un mundo para él… sin importar "lo que costara" cy comenzó a ausentarse y pasarse las noches en aquel sótano, y…-

Luke no entendía, y tal vez la misma Jocelyn no entendía por qué había pensado eso. Y no era el tema del que quisieran hablar precisamente.

-Él cambió, y se volvió contradictorio… en todo. Tal vez por eso me costó dejarlo cuando empecé a ver las cosas que hacía…-

-No sigamos recordando eso, no es momento- cortó Luke secamente al fin.

Salieron y, arrancando el carro, dejaron el restaurant de carretera atrás, al igual que muchas cosas de sus vidas pasadas.

* * *

><p>En medio de toda la confusión que reinada en el Mundo de Sombras, El Instituto de Nueva York parecía estar totalmente aparte de eso. Robert Lightwood en lo personal no dejaba de preocuparse por el creciente afecto de su esposa hacia el hijo de los Morgenstern que allí crecía.<p>

Supuestamente era su deber que así fuera, pero esto venía abajo cada vez que el jefe del Círculo se aparecía, sin ningún aviso, exigiendo ver a Jonathan.

Jamás dejaría de ser un Morgenstern aquel niño. Robert mucho se temía que la Clave los descubriera, aunque Maryse dijera que el Cónsul actual era un total inepto, que podían tener a Valentine enfrente de sus narices y no darse cuenta.

-Ese inepto fue la causa del Levantamiento- decía Maryse con Jace en los brazos y el pequeño Alec corriendo por ahí torpemente–Nadie en su sano juicio elegiría a un Blackwell Cónsul-

-Bueno- replicaba Robert cansadamente- Si su propio sobrino está en contra de él... es de imaginarse- se restriega los ojos y agrega –Qué desastre, en serio-

-No me importa-

-Debería importarte, amor-

-Mi vida, nuestra vida está ahora aquí, entre los mundanos- ella se pasea por el cuarto, con Alec siguiéndola siempre, y se acerca a la ventana- Cruzas esa puerta y no hay más nada de nuestro mundo-

-Hay un gran Submundo allá afuera. Muchos de ellos, y de nosotros infiltrados en todas partes… Y no olvidemos que Valentine está alborotando todo y los nefilim tenemos más trabajo que nunca. Van a venir más de Idris a raíz de este conflicto-

-Por el ángel… Deseo un mejor lugar para nuestros hijos- ella se estremeció, de frío tal vez, aunque la ventana estaba cerrada.

En eso oyen unos pasos que se acercan por el pasillo, y la sombra de un hombre aparece por la puerta. Era Hodge, y al ver que no interrumpía nada privado, entra.

-Jonathan está creciendo fuerte- comenta -¿Han visto cómo aprende con su padre? ¡Tan joven!- suelta con expresión de asombro. Pero era al que más inquietaban las visitas furtivas de Valentine al instituto.

-Jace, su nombre es Jace, no se te olvide- le recuerda Robert con severidad.

-Sí, qué ironía… Como J.C. – Hodge se acerca a Maryse. También era tutor de Jace, debía enseñarle todo lo referente a su mundo, mientras que Valentine se encargaba de _lo otro._

Se sacudió las cavilaciones para entrar en otro tema:

-La Inquisidora no dejará de meter las narices y hacer visitas aquí, no sé cómo estará tomando la Clave todas las acciones que se están viendo en esta ciudad-

-La Clave está muy ocupada con el Círculo- sonrió Maryse con gusto –Tanto mejor, no tienen cabeza para enfocarse en nosotros y lo que ocurre aquí. Tal como planeó Valentine-

-Me pone demasiado nervioso que él venga ¿Creen que lo hará hoy?- Hodge empezó a dar vueltas por el recinto -¿Qué tal si la Inquisidora viene justo cuando él esté aquí?-

-No creo que Valentine no tenga eso muy en cuenta y se las ingenie para evitarlo, Hodge, todo lo debe tener bien calculado-

-¿Estás segura, Maryse?- Hodge la mira severamente -¿Tú crees que Valentine está en total condición de defenderse de todo esto?-

En realidad no lo estaba, buscó los brazos de Robert para sentirse segura, porque de verdad que no lo estaba. Las preocupaciones de Hodge las tenían todos ellos también.

* * *

><p>Tal vez era verdad que no estaba en total condición para nada. El jefe del Círculo pasó toda la noche anterior sumido en una fiebre delirante, que no parecía notar el rojo pentagrama dibujado sobre el piso negro en donde practicaban la convocación de demonios… escondidos en un recinto abandonado entre los carriles del metro.<p>

Al igual que Jocelyn lo había hecho, y tal vez en el mismo momento en que ella le había contado a Luke, había pensado en la runa del amor de su pecho. Él nunca dejaba de pasar los dedos sobre esa runa cuando acariciaba a Jocelyn. Deseaba poder ver ahora si ella también la tenía, de seguro que sí, pero él quería verla. Verla y tocarla, como hacía antes.

Ahora, estaban en un lugar que no reconocía en esos momentos, y no le importaba. Sus compañeros le hablaban y no le importaba.

Lo único que había en su mente era aquel cuarto de la casa de Harlem ¿Sería posible? Jocelyn y Lucian en aquel lecho…

-¿Cuántas veces lo habrán hecho a mis espaldas?- dijo en voz alta con tristeza y Celine Montclaire que estaba a su lado lo escucha.

-¿Qué?-

-Jocelyn y Lucian, Celine, ellos- le clavó los ojos azules y la mujer entendió muy bien a qué se refería.

Y se queda fría ante eso. Por más traidores que fueran, ella en ningún momento vio nada que indicara semejante cosa. Pero Valentine estaba envenenado de celos.

-¿En Idris?- balbucea –Eh, no, en ningún momento noté yo cosa alguna, señor- No sabía qué tanto podía confiar en Valentine, había matado a Michael Wayland, a su hijo, y a Stephen Herondale también. Celine seguía en el Círculo porque estaría perdida de estar afuera.

Valentine no estaba viendo las cosas como eran, estaba invadido de imágenes y cavilaciones irreales, enfermizas. Su mente no estaba clara, desde hacía tiempo que no estaba clara, y confundía sus prioridades por ideales inexistentes o malvados.

Ya eran demasiados meses y aquel hombre se imaginaba noches ardientes entre Jocelyn y Lucian, cuando vivían en el cuartucho sobre la Librería Garroway, en las calles como animales, en aquel lugar cobijados por la praetor lupus que había asesinado…

Su Jocelyn, había sido él quién le enseñó todo. Ahora veía que toda la seducción y la pasión que había aprendido con él… la usaba con Lucian. Tenía su rostro juvenil e ingenuo en su mente tan claro como el pentagrama que veía en el piso. Ella era inocente, y muy marginada. Jocelyn Fairchild fue la primera persona que vio su verdadera alma y comprendió lo que sufría. Ella lo apoyaba y era como él ¿Por qué cambió, por qué lo traicionó?

No hallaba otra explicación más que Lucian Graymark, pero muy dentro de él sabía que necesitaba hablar con ella, aclarar muchas cosas que el calor del Levantamiento había silenciado entre ellos.

Recordaba cuando montaban sobre su negro caballo, _Valiente_, los dos, no hacía mucho, por las sombras de los árboles de Brocelind, Jocelyn se apretaba a él que sentía su dulce respiración sobre la nuca, alborotando su largo mechón de cabello negro que se dejó crecer desde niño y que le caía hasta los hombros (y que ahora llevaba trenzado); y ella, ella seductora deslizaba su mano más abajo de su cinturón de armas.

Mucho más abajo…

Valentine se estremeció.

-No puedo perder todo así- exclamaba ante unos pocos compañeros perplejos que no entendían nada –Debo hablar con Jocelyn, sí, tal vez…- como si los recuerdos de sus años felices, y de su amor, borraran todas las desgracias ocurridas después.

Murmuraba y murmuraba pero luego un fuego le ardía en las entrañas y exclama:

-No, lo mataré, a Lucian. Y a ella, a ella le haré pagar por su infidelidad. Ella, se revuelca con el animal, seguro que sí-

Nadie le decía nada cuando Valentine repetía eso, aunque sus compañeros dudaran en realidad de esa terrible idea.


	27. Chapter 26 - Refugio en el Submundo

El hombre que atendía la tienda de antigüedades no era un hombre en realidad.

Su piel era verde, su cabello, blanco, y tenía cuernos, y sin embargo era más hermoso que cualquier ser humano.

Ragnor Fell no solía estar en la tienda siempre pues no era el encargado cuando los clientes eran humanos, tenía un amigo que se encargaba de eso, pero ese día estaba allí, atendiendo su tienda, y no esperaba que ocurriera nada en particular. Pero ocurrió.

A media mañana de aquel día, dos personas entran a su tienda, y enseguida supo quiénes eran.

-Llegan rápido- dijo el brujo con tranquilidad.

-Buenos días- la Cazadora de Sombras se acerca al mostrador, esperándose aquello. Claramente aquel era el brujo que les había indicado Magnus Bane.

-Jocelyn Morgenstern- rasguña Ragnor inexpresivo, viéndola acercarse. Los dos, tanto ella como el hombre lobo, tenían un aspecto muy cansado, a pesar de que sus ropas estaban relativamente limpias.

-Me conoce- suelta Jocelyn con un suspiro.

-Claro que te conozco, querida, casi todo el mundo en el Submundo conoce a los Morgenstern hoy en día-

Luke y Jocelyn intercambiaron miradas. A esas alturas, y después de lo ocurrido en la casa de la praetor lupus, no podían confiar en nadie. Luke permanecía alerta.

-No teman- adivinó el brujo –Al menos no de mí-

-Bueno saber. Por cierto, ahora soy Jocelyn Fray- corregía ella –No soy más Morgenstern-

El brujo prefirió no comentar nada sobre eso.

-¿Lucian Graymark?- identifica ahora a Luke. Muy conocedor de los miembros del Círculo.

-No más, soy Luke Garroway. Lucian era un Cazador de Sombras y yo ya no lo soy, soy un Subterráneo-

-Ya veo- soltó Ragnor Fell, y dejó de lado las introducciones –Bien, Magnus me habló de su situación- salió de detrás del mostrador.

-¿Puede ayudarnos?- rogaba Jocelyn –Estamos con ustedes. Nosotros no permitiremos que El Círculo continúe llevando a cabo su macabra obra-

-Eso me dijeron. Y creo en Magnus. Jocelyn, en serio lamento lo que padeciste- reconoce, y aquello acongoja el corazón de la nefilim –Pero, debo decirlo, no será muy fácil. El Submundo está muy conmocionado-

El brujo cerró la puertecilla del mostrador, y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta, cruzando los estantes cargados de cosas curiosas. Y obviamente que Jocelyn y Luke debían seguirlo.

-Vengan, vámonos rápido- dijo antes de abrir la puerta de entrada.

* * *

><p>Salem era un lugar cargado de historia, tanto para los humanos como para el Mundo de Sombras. En el automóvil robado de Luke, Ragnor los llevó hacia un lugar lejos de la tienda, y gracias a él, los Subterráneos los oirían y los dejarían estar con ellos.<p>

De otra manera no sería posible, ni siquiera con la manada de Alaric podían estar sin desconfiar. Necesitaban la ayuda de brujos como Magnus y Ragnor Fell para hallar un lugar en el Submundo.

-Sus amigos están matándonos por montones- en medio de un bosque, Ragnor fell detiene el automóvil, a orillas de la carretera, y a pocos metros de la planta nuclear.

-No son nuestros amigos- cortó tajante Luke –Ya hemos aclarado eso. Nos persiguen, nos quieren matar-

-Precisamente- el brujo se bajó del automóvil y lo mismo hicieron Luke y Jocelyn –Encima de que ese fulano Morgenstern se ha propuesto destruir a todos los Subterráneos, también está acabando con todo el mundo que se les cruce a ustedes por el camino. Lamento decirles esto, pero Magnus no supera lo que le hicieron a Camille, y así nosotros estamos sufriendo por un conflicto que es de ustedes- y Ragnor señala a Jocelyn- No sé qué habrás hecho, Jocelyn Morgenstern, pero no me pidas que no te reproche-

-Tal vez necesitas que te describa cómo Valentine mató a toda mi familia- ella se le enfrentó.

-Por algo que tú le hiciste- y el brujo pasea su mirada de ella a Luke –Ustedes-

Ella se queda muda pues un fuego de ira le recorría las entrañas.

Empezaron a caminar hacia dentro del bosque, dejando abandonado el automóvil a orillas de la carretera.

-Por favor no me juzgues, ya sufrí todo lo que tenía que sufrir por lo que fui- la voz de Jocelyn sonó desgarradora y el brujo se compadeció, así que no siguió tratando el asunto.

-Bien, no falta mucho- soltó y siguió caminando.

Llegaron hasta unas casas en medio del bosque, que parecían ser un aserradero, o tal vez algún matadero, que hacía tiempo estaba en desuso.

Cualquier humano que anduviera por allí, no encontraría nada de especial en aquellas casas. No había nada allí excepto una entrada secreta que solamente existía para los que pudieran encontrarla a través del Glamour.

Una piscina vacía parecía aquel agujero, una cavidad hueca que estaba dentro de una de las casas, y era poco profunda, como de tres metros. Y al fondo, los tres pudieron encontrar un enorme portón.

Una puerta en el fondo de una piscina vacía y abandonada, parecía una locura para Jocelyn. Pero hacia allí iban, pues allí estaba la entrada.

Ragnor Fell tocó la campana, que sonó con un eco profundo, y a los dos minutos alguien abre la puerta.

-Soy yo, Ragnor Fell, ábreme- ordena el brujo.

Con cierta lentitud se abre el portón, y nada podían ver más allá, lo que era muy angustiante para los recién llegados. La mano de Jocelyn se aferra al brazo de Luke y lo aprieta, sintiendo él todo su temor.

-Pasen, no teman- oyeron decir.

Tres personas se aparecen en su campo visual al fin, y parecían estar bloqueándoles el paso.

-Entonces- dijo una horrible voz que ligeramente parecía de mujer- Son estos los prófugos, los desterrados-

-Sí, ellos son Jocelyn Fray y Luke Garroway…- explicó Ragnor Fell- Por haber estado en El Círculo antes del Levantamiento, son buscados por La Clave, y por ser los causantes del fracaso del Levantamiento, son cazados por los sobrevivientes del Círculo, y por el mismo Valentine Morgenstern-

-Menudo embrollo en que están metidos estos dos- refunfuña la voz.

-Como verán entonces, son prófugos y desterrado de todo- intercedía el brujo.

-Y se supone que por eso debemos confiar en ellos-

Luke quería hablar, aunque no podía distinguir a las tres personas debido a la extraña iluminación del lugar. Estaban como en una especie de túnel subterráneo.

-Lucian es ahora un Subterráneo- insistía Ragnor a su favor.

-Pero ella es una Morgenstern, ella es la mujer de Valentine- otra voz intervino enérgicamente –Pretenden ocultarnos eso-

-Ya no lo soy- habló Jocelyn con autoridad –Ahora estoy en su contra-

-Aquí será muy difícil que confíen en ustedes, en ti, Jocelyn. Sin embargo accedimos a recibirlos, por pedido de compañeros Subterráneos, y confiando que en verdad ahora estén de nuestro lado-

-La lucha contra El Círculo se está poniendo feroz y no estaría mal tener algún apoyo de gente que estuvo tan cercana al enemigo- dijo la voz de mujer.

El grupo meditó, dejando a la pareja expectantes y nerviosos. Aquello parecía ser una cavidad subterránea, de túneles de piedra y cemento, probablemente extensiones de la planta nuclear.

-En este lugar estarán a salvo de Valentine y sus seguidores, pero no de otras cosas que puedan suceder- advertía la mujer sin rostro- Deben cuidarse, nosotros no podemos hacer más-

-En fin, accedimos a alojarlos- los tres guardianes se movían para acompañar a Ragnor Fell, Jocelyn y Luke por el camino rocoso, hacia un destino desconocido- Vengan, pueden pasar. Pero cuídense, porque no son del todo bienvenidos por aquí-


	28. Chapter 27 - Ciudad de sombras

Lo que vieron al terminar de cruzar los pasillos, fue una ciudad oscura que se extendía frente a sus ojos, y no sabían si estaban bajo tierra o… alguna otra dimensión.

Jocelyn sintió mucho miedo.

Las tres personas que los habían introducido por el pasadizo al Submundo de Salem ya no estaban allí con ellos, solamente Ragnor Fell aún los acompañaba.

Parecía que siempre era de noche allí, y las gentes eran todas atemorizantes.

-No se ve muy bonito, lo sé- comentaba Ragnor Fell- Pero es un hogar, al menos para nosotros-

Jocelyn quería decir que el mundo de los nefilim no era en nada comparable con eso. Los nefilim vivían en la luz, en lo hermoso, y no esa sucia oscuridad. Pero no se atrevía a decirlo, porque era como traer de vuelta los ideales del Círculo con ella.

Era mejor no comparar, pues ya había renunciado a su vida de Cazadora de Sombras.

-Vamos con la manada de Randall, ellos son dueños de todo un edificio- el brujo tomó la calle de la izquierda, por entre dos edificios que no tenían ninguna luz –Estoy seguro de que no tendrán problemas, si se adaptan a nosotros-

Avanzaron por la calle y era como andar por una ciudad, hasta podría decirse que tenía un cielo. Pero no se podía asegurar si aquel cielo era real.

-¿Está este lugar libre de demonios?- preguntó Luke.

-No se acercan por aquí, afortunadamente. No hay acceso a sus portales interdimencionales- Ragnor no sonaba muy convencido- Pero de todas maneras siempre hay que tener cuidado, algunos de nosotros somos parte demonio-

-Es muy noble de su parte, mantenerse alejados de los demonios- comentaba Jocelyn.

-Los Subterráneos no somos como crees, Jocelyn Morgenstern- Ragnor detuvo su marcha y enfrenta a Jocelyn, pues había notado rastros de la Cazadora de Subterráneos que una vez fue con ese comentario.

Ella calló.

En realidad habían quedado bastante desamparados, como lo estuvieron en Nueva York cuando llegaron. Nuevamente ellos dos estaban allí en una ciudad desconocida.

* * *

><p>-Bienvenido- Randall y la manada habitaban un edificio muy viejo y con muy pocas ventanas, ubicado no muy lejos de donde Ragnor Fell los dejó. Eran todos hombres lobo allí, y no tenían ningún inconveniente en alojar a Luke con ellos, sin embargo no decían lo mismo de su acompañante.<p>

-¿Estás con ella?- otro hombre lobo se acerca y pregunta descaradamente. Luke y Jocelyn se estremecen por aquella insinuación, y Luke enseguida intenta intervenir en su defensa, y decir que de ninguna manera estaba con ella de esa manera, que solamente eran amigos. Pero Jocelyn no le dio tiempo de hablar.

-Sí-

Luke voltea a mirarla perplejo. Los hombres lobos murmuran entre sí

–Estoy con él, es mi pareja ahora-

-Entonces… ¿La mujer de Valentine lo dejó por un Subterráneo?- Randall rio divertido, y la actitud de toda la manada cambió. Luke no hablaba, pero Jocelyn lo había tomado por el brazo.

-Así es- ella era clara y no vacilaba -¿Lo ven? ¿El por qué estamos aquí, por qué yo estoy con él?-

-Lo vemos- respondieron todos con un sonrisa.

Luke decidió dejar que ella prosiguiera con lo que estaba haciendo. Después del shock inicial, entendió que la manada los aceptaría a los dos ahora.

Los llevaron a los pisos de arriba, todo estaba oscuro, y la luz no alcanzaba a iluminar aquel mundo oculto.

-Tenemos una habitación muy buena para la pareja- Randall llega hasta una puerta al final del pasillo del cuarto piso. Las paredes de todo el edificio eran gris oscuro, las puertas negras, sin embargo la habitación se veía aceptable y cómoda.

-Gracias- finalmente dijo Luke, ansioso por estar a solas y poder hablarle a Jocelyn. El hombre lobo soltó una risa y los miró a los dos con picardía, y Jocelyn bajó la mirada.

-¿Por qué dijiste eso?- una vez que Randall se fue, Luke enseguida inquiere. Había mucho silencio en aquel mundo así que su voz se amplificaba–No es verdad… del todo. No es verdad, no eres mi mujer. Ellos creen...-

-No importa, ahora somos pareja, Luke-

-Lo hiciste para que nos aceptaran. Te haces pasar por mi novia por eso- él estaba herido, por él y por la dignidad de Jocelyn –Que le fuiste infiel a Valentine y todo eso. No es verdad. Nunca le hubieras sido infiel, porque lo amaste y lo sigues amando-

-En cierta forma lo es, Luke. Es verdad-

Él se quedó mudo mirándola con esos ojos grandes ojos pardos, resplandecientes. Ese amor dividido, no sabía cuánto le hacía feliz y cuánto le destruía, tener que compartirlo con su parabatai.

El lugar a donde llegaron tenía una habitación con solamente una cama matrimonial, y ellos debían aparentar que eran pareja tal como había dicho Jocelyn.

Era cruel y hermoso a la vez. Luke no podía ver todo eso como desearía verlo, porque dentro de ella estaba Valentine también.

-No, Jocelyn, tú no entiendes- exclamó Luke –Para ti es muy fácil, pero no les para mí-

Era como una puñalada, que Luke le dijera que todo era fácil para ella…

-No sé cómo puedes decir eso, tú que has visto lo que he pasado. Decir que es fácil…- las lágrimas encendieron sus ojos verdes, pero a media luz apenas se le veían. La rabia que sintió por Luke en ese momento era nueva, era producto de un huracán de emociones que estaba teniendo por él.

-¡Es fácil para ti fingir estar conmigo, porque no soy Valentine!- le gritó apasionado. Se había colocado junto a la negra puerta, apoyando las manos contra la madera.

Ella finalmente se sienta en el viejo sillón que acompañaba la entrada, y no quería levantarse otra vez de lo cansada que estaba.

-Tú siempre estuviste conmigo, muy juntos, porque en nada te apasionaba. Pero en cambio con Valentine no podías estar ni un momento a solas porque…-

Luke calló al ver el impacto que ocasionó con lo que pretendía decir. Pero ella no podía rebatirle nada.

-Entiende, yo no puedo estar a solas contigo- la rabia se le pasó, ahora le hablaba con un nudo en la garganta –Temo que pueda hacerte algo-

* * *

><p>El silencio los acompañó hasta no sabían cuándo, porque en aquel mundo, siempre de noche, no podían identificar la hora. Jocelyn se quedó callada y lo dejó solo en la sala.<p>

Había una pequeña cocina contigua y el baño estaba al fondo, así que quiso bañarse, aunque se pusiera la misma ropa después. De Luke no supo más pues había salido para hablar con Randall, y mientras ella estaba allí se dio cuenta de que acababa de tener una discusión pasional con él, por primera vez, como las que tuvo con su esposo.

Entonces observaba a su alrededor y se preguntaba cuánto tiempo estarían allí. El lugar tenía una pequeña ventana que daba a los laterales y por allí se asomó, y vio la ciudad de sombras, y sintió que todo aquello iba a ser su hogar, con Luke, por mucho tiempo. Y su mano se fue hacia su pecho y apretó sus ropas con fuerza, pues su corazón latía fuertemente.

Cuando él llegó después, ella estaba en la habitación. Lo escuchó pasar, husmear en la cocina. Lo escuchó inmóvil y con lágrimas en los ojos. Luke al rato entró al baño y entonces oyó el sonido del agua.

Estaba segura de que no iría a la habitación, que dormiría en algún lugar lejos de ella, pero allí no era como su apartamento del East Elmhurst, sobre la librería, allí no habían dónde dormir sino el cuarto. No había escapes.


	29. Chapter 28 - Cuerpo a cuerpo

La ducha le había sentado muy bien, le gustaba el pequeño lugar. Era muy íntimo y como si estuvieran escondidos de todo y de todos.

Eso le gustaba, se sentía tranquilo al fin, tal vez por primera vez en muchos meses.

El agua estaba fría pues así la necesitaba, y le quitó de encima el pesar que le había dejado la discusión. Pero mientras el agua recorría toda su piel, las palabras de Randall corrían por su mente con la misma intensidad.

Randall le había mirado con severidad esa tarde, eso más un toque de burla en sus gestos, y le había dicho que tuviera cuidado con la mujer de la cual era pareja ahora.

"La esposa de Valentine, Luke, te olvidas de que por mucho tiempo estuvo con él, y que lo amó tal como era, que se unió a su cuerpo y que lo apoyó en todo" oía aquella voz de lobo como si estuviera dentro de la bañera junto con él "Una mujer que es capaz de sentirse atraída por un asesino de Subterráneos, por su oscuridad y su sadismo, el hombre que incluso llegó a quitarle a toda su familia. Dime, novato ¿estás seguro de lo que es ella ahora?¿De que no lo ama a él todavía? Porque aquí nadie puede creer eso"

Y lo miraban meneando la cabeza.

Luke no le respondió a eso, porque Randall y aquellos lobos no se imaginaban que él había sido igual.

Estaba claro de que jamás confiarían en ellos.

Había sido un Cazador de Sombras del Círculo y los Subterráneos estaban todos dispuestos a matar a los del Círculo, y afuera, afuera estaba Valentine que lo perseguiría hasta el final para matarlo. Luke suspira y cierra la llave con rabia, y sale de la bañera desnudo y estremeciéndose por el frío que le pegaba, aún y después de haberse dado una ducha de agua fría. No quería sentir, pero la piel le ardía.

* * *

><p>Lo había escuchado llegar, por un momento creyó que se había quedado dormida, pero tal vez había sido una desconexión momentánea de su realidad. No había dormido nada, y ya no estaba cansada.<p>

Se puso de pie y observó, el cuarto de baño estaba al lado del dormitorio y allí estaba él. Y él no sabía, ni se preocupaba por ver dónde estaba ella, pero Jocelyn estaba allí, a la sombra del arco que daba a la sala, con la puerta sin cerrar.

* * *

><p>También sospechaba que ése sería su hogar por un tiempo, y por la ventana de la habitación, Luke tenía la vista de la calle oscura y húmeda. Desde un cuarto piso verían el mundo, porque ahora no quería atreverse a salir mucho a aquella ciudad de sombras, ciudad de Subterráneos.<p>

La toalla blanca apenas le tapaba la cintura y le colgaba floja, sin ganas sus manos de querer sostenerla más. Estaba harto, y le ardían las entrañas. Y de su garganta salía un ligero rugido.

Le había dicho a Jocelyn que se fuera, que no estuviera sola allí con él, pero no le hizo caso. Ahora no podía saber si respondería por sus acciones.

La toalla calló al piso y no le importó.

Supo que Jocelyn estaba allí, a la sombra de la puerta, como si su mirada tocara su piel.

Ella vio a Luke junto a la ventana, con toda el cuerpo húmedo, y cuando volteó el rostro, los ojos amarillos brillaban como los de un gato en la noche. Era como un animal, y eso la hacía estremecer de pies a cabeza.

Si pudiera oír su corazón, sabría que estaba desbocado, pero de seguro lo oía. Los ojos clavados en ella, no se movía. Pero lo hizo ella, y se le acercaba, poco a poco.

Él creía que ya no podría controlar al lobo y que terminaría como aquella primera noche en el apartamento de la librería Garroway, vuelto un monstruo… pero nada ocurría, su cuerpo no cambiaba y Jocelyn estaba allí frente a él, más hermosa que nunca. Y mucho había cambiado en poco tiempo, Luke que era delgado e insignificante en sus años de escuela, se había endurecido y fortalecido notoriamente desde que todos se unieron a Valentine. Jocelyn admiraba eso ahora con total plenitud, bajo la ligera iluminación que venía de las luces de la calle.

Si alguna vez hubo una larga y sincera amistad, pues ya nada recordaban, eran hombre y mujer en su más primitivo estado. La ligera ropa gastada por el uso que llevaba ella, ya no estaría más cubriéndola, le estorbaban a las manos de Luke.

No había nada qué hablar, sus bocas no podían decir palabra alguna.

* * *

><p>En un cuarto vacía y cerrado, el hombre estaba tirado en el piso, y de un golpe se levanta y coloca su mano derecha sobre su corazón. Le ardía la piel, allí debajo de la mano.<p>

Valentine se había encerrado en aquel cuarto macizo, de cemento, sin ningún mueble, con el piso frío y duro, pero aun así no podía evitar que aquello seres se aparecieran y reclamaran su dominio. Observó su brazo izquierdo y las venas negras estaban allí claras _"Mírate, no sé qué te inyectas, Valentine, pero mírate" _la voz gritándole en su cabeza, y ya no estaba en aquel cuarto de cemento sino en su casa de Idris, y Jocelyn estaba allí frente a él asustada y gritándole. Cargaba a Jonathan en sus brazos y se alejaba de él como si estuviera viendo a un monstruo.

Le dolía la runa, eso era. Abrió su camisa y aquel retazo de piel le ardía, porque algo estaba ocurriendo. Ella también tenía la runa, pero ¿qué ocurría aquella noche desgraciada? Algo que estaba destrozando su alma, algo que no podía ver pero lo sentía.

Quería arrancarse la piel y liberarse de la runa del amor. El amor lo destruía. Ya había sido suficiente.

Se dejó caer otra vez sobre el piso, temiendo que volviera a encontrarse con un demonio, pero en vez de eso los vio ellos. Muchas veces lo habían atormentado visiones sobre la infidelidad de su esposa, esta vez era diferente, esta vez parecía… ser real.

Su mitad demonio ahora lo hacían ver, era real, y se reía de él. Porque tal vez nunca ocurrió lo que tanto imaginó en Idris, pero ocurría ahora, y todo por su propia culpa.


	30. Chapter 29 - Arma letal

Él estaba realmente agotado.

Se habían quedado los dos recostados uno frente al otro, y su respiración suave y dulce acariciaba su rostro. Y lo observó, su expresión relajada y ojos cerrados. Jocelyn nunca creyó que volvería a sentir eso otra vez, que volvería a estar así con alguien más. Todo había desaparecido, como si hubiera existido en otra realidad.

Ya no estaba muerta en vida, ahora amaba otra vez.

Quería llorar, pero de felicidad. Era como una nueva persona, como una resurrección.

El reloj que estaba sobre la mesa de noche era de cuerda y sonaba su tic tac como una ligera música de fondo.

Y era lo único que les informaba qué momento del día era en la ciudad de sombras. Aún faltaba para el amanecer.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- habló Luke, no estaba dormido, sólo descansaba. Abrió sus ojos y estaban de nuevo con su usual tono pardo.

-Muy bien- sonrió ella y los dos se rieron. Por momentos recordaban de cuando eran dos amigos en el colegio, siempre para arriba y para abajo juntos, él tan tímido y ella tan poco femenina… pero ya no más.

Era mucho mejor estar así.

Él la besa en los labios, y en aquel momento, el apartamento era el lugar más maravilloso del planeta. Ya no había nada que les pareciera ajeno, extraño o inhóspito, en ninguna parte.

-¿Qué comeremos mañana? No hay nada en la cocina- ella se rio otra vez, posando la mano derecha sobre el pecho de Luke y recorriendo cada línea que demarcaba su musculatura.

-No lo sé- Luke con aquella sonrisa tan expresiva, le iluminaba el mundo, y la abraza otra vez y, entre sus brazos, nada podría asustarla más. Se sentía muy segura y feliz, y el frío del apartamento no los molestaba más.

-¿Crees que ellos de verdad vayan a apoyarnos?- pregunta Jocelyn, muy apretada a su pecho, porque Luke había salido ayer para verse con los hombres lobo del edificio, y algo debieron haberle dicho.

Él suspira, pero no podía verle su expresión.

-Bueno… Ayer me acerqué a ellos, viven en el piso de abajo, la planta baja… allí están todos reunidos y la verdad me pregunto si no somos los únicos que habitamos estos pisos de arriba- le acariciaba la espalda a Jocelyn que todavía permanecía marcada de runas (Todas las que le había dibujado Valentine) y luego se detuvo en su rojiza cabellera, y jugó con los rizos hundiendo sus dedos entre estos.

Tenía la runa ahí, ésa que estaba dibujada sobre su pecho, ésa que acariciaba ahora que se habían unido, y desearía haberla hecha él, y que él tuviera una igual dibujada sobre su corazón…

-Luke, dime. Algo te preocupa, estabas muy tenso-

-Hay algo que no me gusta. No estamos aquí a la buena del Ángel, Josie, no estaremos aquí de gratis. Supongo que tendremos que trabajar para pagarles una renta o algo. Tenemos que comprar sus favores, eso-

-Bueno, claro, trabajaremos, haremos como ellos. Lo que sea que hagan aquí para vivir-

-Hum. Es que… precisamente los busqué ayer para eso. Para establecer cuentas, pero no me hablaron de eso- Luke evitaría decirle a Jocelyn de lo que en realidad le habló Randall ayer cuando lo vio –Creo que tendremos que esperar- la besó en la frente y no quería hablar de más de nada que les perturbara su noche.

Hacía mucho silencio, lo que les resultaba extraño después de haber vivido en Nueva York. No habían sonidos de sirenas, de carros, de gente, de nada afuera de aquella ventana. Las sábanas los abrigaban y cubrían y era maravilloso estar así, porque en esos momentos nada podía ser capaz de perturbarlos.

Entonces ella lo acarició y él supo que lo estaba buscando otra vez.

* * *

><p>Nueva York ya no era un lugar seguro para andar, y menos si se era Subterráneo. Y tal vez tampoco Nueva Jersey, Queens, el estado entero o el país entero.<p>

Magnus caminaba apresurado y oculto bajo un enorme sombrero rojo cuya ala le cubría todo el rostro.

Estaba acostumbrado que todo el mundo volteara a verlo pasar, era un ser que resaltaba por encima de los ordinarios mundanos. Pero eso ahora lo inquietaba mucho.

Deseaba llegar a su _loft_ lo más rápido posible y encerrarse allí protegido por algunos artilugios que había usado para eso. Pero tenía que salir, tenía cosas que hacer, y ahora traía la comida de gato que había pasado a comprar en la _drugstore_.

La calle estaba sola a esas horas de la noche, y había muy poca iluminación. Tal vez eran ideas suyas, pero la ciudad estaba mucho más oscura ahora, y era contradictorio, muy contradictorio decir que Nueva York era oscura y solitaria.

Finalmente llegó hasta la puerta de su loft y se notó jadeante, pero se tranquilizó, sin embargo, cuando iba a meter la llave en la cerradura encontró algo allí: era una nota.

Magnus tomó la nota y volteó a todos lados asustado. Pensó que a pesar de todo debía entrar y leer la nota adentro.

Así lo hizo, entró y cerró la puerta.

Por un momento se negó a leer la nota, creyendo que ellos sabían lo que había hecho, que Jocelyn y Luke habían estado allí en su casa y que él sabía dónde estaban ahora…

Finalmente tomó aire y enfrentó la situación con algo de rabia, indignado por estar asustado, y leyó

"_Magnus Bane._

_Solicito tu presencia imperiosamente. Por favor, atiende mi petición, nos veremos a la 1 de tarde en East Meadow. No tienes por qué temer nada, en cambio te diría lo contrario si no atiendes a mi llamado._

_Celine Montclaire"_

No había el nombre ni las iniciales de Valentine por ninguna parte, pero igual eso no lo tranquilizaba. Debía confiar en que no supieran nada "_en cambio te diría lo contrario si no atiendes a mi llamado" _¿Era eso una amenaza?

Se quedó pensativo mirando a la pared, luego soltó aire ruidosamente y cubrió su rostro con las manos: debía ir al encuentro.

* * *

><p>Jocelyn y Luke no saldrían del apartamento por algunos días, pero no precisamente por miedo.<p>

En verdad no había nada en la cocina para comer, se rieron los dos como si el estómago no los molestara en lo absoluto.

-Tal vez esas alfombras preparadas con un trozo de toalla quede muy sabrosa y nutritiva en una sopa- bromeaba Jocelyn, vestida otra vez, pero sin mucho arreglo. Se paseaba por la cocina.

-Sopa de alfombra, si tú eres experta en ese platillo, bienvenido sea- Luke solía burlarse de las comidas que hacía Jocelyn, pues no era definitivamente una cocinera, aunque la vida la hubiera forzado a aprender y lo estaba haciendo.

Pero la diversión se vio interrumpida cuando tocaron a su puerta.

Se ensombrecieron sus miradas y Luke fue a abrir, pues por el olor ya había identificado que era Randall.

-Buen día, tórtolos- soltó con un mueca el hombre lobo que llegaba.

-¿Qué quieres?- Luke lo recibe secamente.

-Es que suponemos que no tienen suministros, víveres y esas cosas- Randall entra al apartamento como si fuera su casa, sin ser invitado –Y ayer no tuvimos una conversación muy específica-

-Claro que no- la voz de Luke indicaba amenaza, de lobo receloso de otro lobo.

-En fin. He venido a proponerles un trato, ya que están aquí porque no pueden andar allá afuera- le clava los ojos a Jocelyn que seguía en la cocina.

En la sala se sientan ellos dos muy juntos, frente de Randall que seguía de pie.

-Habla claro. Sabemos que no somos unos invitados, ni ningunas personas muy deseadas en su mundo- habló ella imperiosamente.

-No en realidad, no nos importan. No nos importan los nefilim, y aquí cada quien vive su vida… pero- canturreó Randall- Hay una situación ahora muy grave en el mundo. Tal vez no se han enterado que recién esta madrugada ocurrió otra masacre, en un restaurant frecuentado por hombres lobo en las afueras de Queens. Tu esposo actuó de nuevo- se dirigió a Jocelyn.

Luke y Jocelyn no dijeron nada, pero él le apretó la mano porque sabía que la noticia le había afectado.

-Dicen que fue otro acto de venganza, con mensajes escritos con sangre en las paredes- el hombre lobo se paseó hasta llegar a la ventana donde ayer Jocelyn se había acercado a ver la ciudad –No hay duda que el grupo al que ustedes pertenecieron, no tiene otra razón de ser sino exterminarnos a todos-

-Randall, ve al grano. Nos estás perturbando, la estás perturbando a ella- celoso, Luke no permitiría que el hombre siguiera atormentando a Jocelyn.

-Si ustedes quieren vivir aquí con nosotros los Subterráneos, entonces nos ayudarán, y así se ganarán su lugar con nosotros- dijo finalmente, y había nada que indicara cosas de dinero ni nada de eso –Son de gran ayuda, ustedes dos, y en especial tú, mujer de Valentine. Tú eres la mejor persona que podamos tener ayudándonos a encontrarlo y a matarlo-

No se sorprendieron de eso, pero la mano de Jocelyn se tensó.

-Hay que matar a Valentine, por eso se quedarán con nosotros, porque sabemos que tú, mi querida nefilim, juraste vengar a tu hijo. Bueno, mátalo, estás aquí para eso, nos ayudarás a lograr ese objetivo- explicaba entonces las condiciones, y aunque no era nada nuevo para ellos, el tono de Randall no les gustaba. Jocelyn abrió mucho los ojos y miraba a aquel hombre pensando que la tenían allí como si fuera ella un arma letal que usar. Las palabras siguientes lo confirmaron –Y lo harás ¿Me oíste?-


	31. Chapter 30 - Perseguido por demonios

-Aquí estoy ¿Qué quieres?- el brujo vestido un abrigo largo con un sombrero rojo que le cubría el rostro, se mantenía alejado de Celine. Necesitaba la sombra pues no estaba vestido para estar bajo el sol, así que se había colocado junto a un árbol.

-Magnus Bane ¿Cuánto tiempo ya en este mundo?- comentó Celine, y estaba muy serena, como si el encuentro fuera una reunión de trabajo o algo así.

-Sé que estás en el Círculo ¿Te mandó Valentine?- él le hablaba con secamente –¿A hablar conmigo? ¿Qué quiere?-

-Yo no participé en lo de Camille, si eso te tranquiliza, Magnus. Sé que la amabas-

Una sombra cubrió los brillantes ojos amarillos del brujo. Odiaba que le tocaran la fibra, lo que le importaba en verdad.

-No, Valentine no me mandó a hablar contigo. Él no sabe que estoy aquí- ella vigiló los alrededores, y por un momento Magnus imaginó que podía haber algo interesante en aquella reunión, tal vez Celine quería desertar también.

La mujer no lo admitiría, pero era una locura que estuviera allí contactando a un brujo: algo había en su mirada que era igual a la mirada de Jocelyn.

-Pero estás en el Círculo, estás dedicaba a matarnos ¿Qué quieres conmigo si no matarme?-

Ella evadía aquellas acusaciones y poco a poco empezó a angustiarse, como si hubiera intentado ocultar la verdadera razón de citar a Magnus. Su rostro cambiaba, se estaba poniendo pálida.

-A Valentine se le están saliendo las cosas de las manos- dijo al fin, y ya no pudo controlarse más. Aquella mujer en realidad estaba consumida por la inquietud y la angustia.

-Y eso es aún peor para nosotros- Magnus no podía estar más indiferente -¿Por qué me lo adviertes?-

-Está siendo perseguido por los demonios. Él cree que nosotros no nos damos cuenta, pero sí-

_-_Claro, se metió con la invocación de demonios ¿Qué esperabas?- rasguñó Magnus con desprecio –Y si uno de ellos lo asesina, estaremos todos felices-

-No, Magnus, no es así- ella hizo el esfuerzo por recuperar la compostura -Eso será peor para todos. Imagina lo que será capaz de hacer Valentine y si un demonio lo controla como a una marioneta-

-¡Lo que ocurrió el restaurant Taki´s!- Magnus recordó horrorizado y los ojos se le abrieron mucho.

-Eso lo ordenó anoche, después de haber estado encerrado en el cuarto- Celine le estaba contando lo que habían hecho, a él. Estaba perplejo y confundido - Y te digo Magnus, que no estaba solo, había otro ser con él. Por eso te llamé, necesito saber de algo que evite que esos demonios lo persigan y… lo posean-

-Por eso estás aquí ¿Qué viste, Celine?- advertía el brujo –Y nosotros… es como tener dos enemigos- dilucidaba el brujo

-No lo sé, un ser, horrible-

–Obviamente estás… bastante perturbada por eso, si no, no estarías aquí traicionando a tu gente. No estás en tus cabales-

La conversación se puso fría y muy oscura, y el parque soleado y brillante contrastaba totalmente con lo que estaban hablando. Había gente en el Círculo que tenía miedo.

-No puedo involucrarme con ustedes. Lo siento Celine, pero estás pidiéndole ayuda al enemigo- fue lo que respondió el brujo -Necesitas la ayuda de un Subterráneo, para salvarse de los aquellos a quienes han invocado como aliados- sacudía la cabeza –Eso se lo buscaron ustedes, Valentine, y ahora pagaremos todos por eso, mucho me temo-

La mujer tembló, como si se diera cuenta del gran error que había cometido.

-Nadie debe saber esto, ¿me oíste brujo? Nadie debe saber que nos vimos. Yo, lo intenté, pero no colaboraste-

La mujer soltó su amenaza y se alejó, dando pasos hacia atrás, y luego dio la vuelta y desapareció.

* * *

><p>Cuando Randall se marchó del apartamento fue como si el nubarrón despejara el cielo, y todo volviera a ser brillante.<p>

Quedaron muchas incógnitas que resolver para Jocelyn y Luke, pero no se temían nada que fuera a perturbarlos más que todo lo que habían pasado.

Habían sobrevivido a lo peor, así que no temían a lo que los Subterráneos de la ciudad de sombras pudieran exigir de ellos.

Los siguientes tres días fueron como una vida paralela, para Luke era algo único, algo que nunca había experimentado antes y Jocelyn prefería no comparar.

Ya no había más Cambios involuntarios, él había logrado dominar eso, aunque cuando llegaba la luna llena en el mundo exterior… la bestia estaba ante sus ojos. Ella no tenía miedo, lo había visto devorarse a un animal que había encontrado en el sótano del edificio. Jocelyn había bajado las escaleras esa noche de luna llena, y el mechón blanco de la espalda del lobo denotaba su figura en la oscuridad: el hocico lleno de sangre y piel…

Un espectáculo horrible.

Sus padres se horrorizaron, Valentine se había horrorizado de Lucian, todos huyeron de él cuando fue mordido, pero ella evitó que lo mataran, y de allí comenzó a resquebrajarse su matrimonio, el día en que Jocelyn había evitado que Valentine matara a Luke.

Pero ella los amaba, eran monstruos los dos, y los amaba.

Intentaba alejar de su alma cualquier cosa que le hiciera recordar a Valentine, aunque Luke siempre sabría que él tenía que compartir su corazón.

De vez en cuando la observaba callado, y no le decía nada pero ella conocía esa mirada. Muchas veces la había visto en Idris, pero nunca supo la razón. Ahora la sabía y quería ir con él, y tomar su rostro entre sus manos y besarlo… ella lo besa y le borra el peso del pasado. Aquello pasó, ahora estaban allí juntos.

No importaba nada más.

* * *

><p>Cuando Celine llegó al lugar apartado donde estaba la fábrica de cemento, a orillas del Hudson, no encontró a nadie vigilando.<p>

Se extrañó, ni siquiera Blackwell rondaba por allí, como siempre solía hacerlo.

Le dio miedo, mal síntoma.

-Me decepcionas, Celine-

Esa voz espeluznante casi hizo que sus piernas flaquearan.

-¿Valentine?- balbucea, su rostro apenas se veía por los reflejos de las aguas del Hudson corriendo a tres metros de ella.

Silencio.

-Estaba por los alrededores, el reino de las Hadas. La reina Seelie podría ayudarnos…-

-Ya basta de inventos- la voz de Valentine la detuvo –Yo sé dónde estabas, Celine-

La figura del hombre se aparece por detrás de una de las bases del puente George Washington, lejos de ella.

-¿Por qué?- le exige saber.

-Yo, yo estaba buscando el reino de las Hadas, señor. Estoy segura de que alguna hada podría encontrar a los traidores-

-Ya encontramos a una traidora. Tú- Valentine se le acercaba poco a poco. Celine se resistía, pero a la final supo que no había escapatoria -¿Por qué?-

Había traicionado a Valentine tal como lo habían hecho su esposa y su parabatai. Pero por distintas razones.

-Fuiste a buscar a ese Subterráneo- continuaba él –Y le informaste-

-Le informé de ese ser, señor, ese ser que lo persigue y que lo va a destruir, junto con todos nosotros- la mujer entonces reacciona, y planea decir todo antes del final -¿No lo ve?-

-Ese ser fue quien me alertó de ti, y de que estabas traicionándome con ese brujo-

Nueva York parecía vacía en ese momento. Toda la inmensidad de la ciudad, el río el puente, eran nada más que un telón de fondo en aquella escena terrible.

-No es lo mismo que con los otros traidores, yo me preocupado mucho por lo que he visto, lo que le hacen los demonios- Celine controlaba el terror que quería hacer que sus piernas ya no la sostuvieran.

-¿Te preocupas por mí?- el hombre no tenía ninguna expresión en su rostro –¿Tu amiguita Jocelyn te contagió con sus cursilerías? No me hagas reír-

-Todos somos capaces de preocuparnos por otros, de amar a otros. Aún nosotros- Celine recordaba el hombre que fue Valentine antes, y cómo había sido destruido por la sangre de demonio.

-¡Yo no!- cortó la voz de Valentine como un frío cuchillo y la furia le cambió el rostro.

Celine cayó de rodillas sobre el cemento húmedo mientras el jefe del Círculo se acercaba con su espada serafín en la mano ya desenfundada:

-¡Una vez alguien logró hacer que yo amara, y mírame ahora como estoy por su culpa!- la furia se aplacó otra vez - Sólo soy capaz de sentir, de amar a una persona, Celine, y ésa es mi perdición-

La noche estrellada sobre los inmensos edificios callaba la agonía de miles de personas, y junto al río Hudson otra más era callada.

El cuerpo de Celine Montclaire amanecería decapitado como muchos otros últimamente, abonando más terror al mundo mundano y al nefilim.


End file.
